Loki et les traditions de Midgard
by Nobodiie
Summary: A l'occasion de son séjour prolongé sur Terre, Loki découvre les traditions humaines et décide d'y participer à sa façon. Partie 4 : Le dieu de la malice et la Saint Valentin ça ne peux que faire des étincelles. Mais si cette fois la blague se retournait contre son créateur ?
1. April's fools

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir au choix).**

 **Mon résumé n'étant peut être pas très clair, voilà quelques éclaircissements sur le principe de cette fiction. Ce ne sera pas une histoire longue et avec beaucoup de chapitre, mais plus un recueil de one shot liés entre eux. Chaque chapitre sera axé sur une fête ou une tradition, et sera posté le jour de ladite fête. Vous l'aurez donc compris, les publications seront très espacées, et cela dépendra des fêtes qui m'inspirent.**

 **En espérant que le concept vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Stark vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'écouter.

-Hum ?

L'intéressé reposa le gadget qu'il avait entrepris de bricoler et jeta un vague coup d'œil vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Fury lui lançait un regard particulièrement mauvais. Son absence de réponse à une de leur question avait dû trahir son manque d'intérêt pour la conversation. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il trouvait son bricolage plus intéressant que les interminables élucubrations du directeur sur le fait que sauver la terre c'était bien beau mais que s'ils pouvaient éviter de la détruire en même temps ce serait mieux.

-Il a raison Stark, renchérit Natasha. On a accepté de faire cette réunion en visioconférence parce que soit disant vous étiez 'trop occupé pour vous déplacer', alors faites l'effort de suivre.

Dans le contexte « trop occupé pour se déplacer » pouvait être traduit par « mon lit était trop confortable pour que je me lève ce matin ». S'il avait dû se rendre à leur réunion mensuelle au QG du SHIELD, Tony aurait dû se laver, s'habiller, se rendre jusqu'au dit QG, puis subir deux heures de monologues de Steve et de Fury. À choisir il avait préféré rester pénard au lit et se traîner au dernier moment jusqu'à son atelier pour les prévenir qu'il ne comptait pas venir. Au moins là il pouvait mettre Fury sur silencieux s'il commençait à lui taper sur le système.

-Jarvis me fera un résumé tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Je vous préviens Tony c'est la dernière fois qu'on vous autorise à rester chez vous pour la réunion, l'avertit Steve, visiblement excédé par le comportement du milliardaire.

-En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il écoutait plus quand il est là… marmonna Clint.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de nier. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, les réunions lui donnaient des furieuses envies de siestes.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis débattre pour savoir si le mieux à faire était de le dispenser de réunion ou au contraire de l'attacher à sa chaise (personnellement il préférait la première option), quand la voix robotisée de Jarvis le sorti de sa torpeur.

« _Monsieur, il semblerait qu'une personne tente de s'ajouter à votre conversation._ »

-Bloque-le.

« _Il semblerait que ce soit impossible._ »

-Quoi ?

« _L'intrus est dans le réseau interne de la Tour, Monsieur._ »

-Merde ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

Le reste des Avengers avait cessé leur dispute et regardait maintenant le génie avec interrogation.

-Ami Stark, que se passe t-il ?

Tony eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, que son écran se scinda en deux ajoutant un nouveau venu à la vidéoconférence.

Une image de Loki souriant à pleines dents apparu sur l'écran. Le dieu des mensonges se trouvait dans un lit, son corps nu à peine recouvert par le drap. Il fixait la caméra avec amusement, et étrangement Tony avait le sentiment que c'était lui qu'il regardait. Avec horreur le génie réalisa soudainement que les draps dans lesquels son ennemi était enveloppé lui étaient très familier. En effet il s'agissait de ceux qu'il avait quitté à peine une heure plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe mégalomane foutait à poil dans _son_ lit ?

Des cris de stupeur et d'affolement commencèrent à fuser du côté du reste des Avengers. Fury ordonna qu'on géolocalise la position de Loki. Clint furieux, hurla pour savoir ce que ce malade foutait là. Thor lança un « mon frère ! », ravi. Bruce prenait de grandes inspirations pour faire disparaître le vert qui s'étalait sur ses tempes, tandis que Natasha le surveillait d'un air inquiet. Steve quant à lui fixait l'écran avec incompréhension.

Ignorant royalement la pagaille qu'il venait de provoquer, Loki pris un air languissant et adressa un sourire particulièrement tendancieux à Tony.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Antony ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps, mais ça fait une heure que je t'attends.

Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Tony s'arrêta de fonctionner. Comment ça il l'attendait ? Il pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il était seul dans son lit en se levant ce matin, et qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec le frère de Thor. Il ne pouvait donc y avoir que deux raisons à la situation actuelle : soit Loki lui avait effacé la mémoire avec sa magie, soit Loki se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Vu la lueur dans son regard, la seconde solution était la plus probable.

-Je vais finir par commencer sans toi… Soupira le demi-dieu.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, le jötun glissa langoureusement sa main sous le draps au niveau de la ceinture.

Sur l'autre partie de l'écran, Fury frôla de peu la syncope. Toutes les veines de son visage commencèrent à ressortir de façon inquiétante et il dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber. La mâchoire de Clint s'était décrochée et il le regardait d'un air hébété. Steve avait pris une teinte cramoisie et semblait avoir envie de disparaître. Bruce, était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia d'être en colère. Finalement ce fut Natasha qui réagit en première.

-Stark ! Je crois que vous avez quelques explications à nous donner ! Gronda t-elle, le fusillant du regard à travers l'écran.

-Attendez, c'est lui qui…

-STARK ! Rugit Thor, en bondissant de son siège. Vous avez touché à mon frère ?!

-Non Thor ! Je…

-Je dois réparer cet affront au plus vite !

Le dieu du tonnerre attira à lui son précieux marteau et s'envola en direction de la Tour Stark, fracassant au passage la baie vitrée.

-Thor attendez ! Protesta Clint, qui venait de sortir de sa léthargie.

-Trop tard, constata platement Natasha.

-On ferait mieux de le suivre pour éviter qu'il écartèle Tony, fit remarquer Bruce.

-Tony, on arrive. N'essayez même pas de penser à vous enfuir ! Le prévint Steve.

Tony voulut leur expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un gigantesque malentendu, et que Loki se fichait d'eux et de lui par la même occasion, mais tous ses amis quittèrent la pièce sans écouter ses protestations. Ne restait plus que Fury qui lui jeta un regard tellement enragé qu'il s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre.

Il se retrouva donc avec l'image d'un Loki hilare en plein écran. Cet enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il avait quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des autres et il comptait bien en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair avec cette stupide divinité.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à mettre l'armure complète, Tony enfila seulement un gantelet et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver son ennemi en train de l'attendre, lascivement étendu dans son lit. Loki n'avait pas pris la peine s'habiller avant son arrivée, il était donc toujours complètement nu. Le drap était stratégiquement placé au niveau de ses hanches, assez haut pour couvrir l'essentiel, mais assez bas pour laisser peu de place à l'imagination. La gorge du milliardaire s'assécha. Cet enfoiré avait un corps de statue grecque !

En le voyant arriver, Loki lui lança un clin d'œil suggestif. Pas amusé le moins du monde, il le mit en joue.

-C'était quoi ce numéro que tu nous as fait Rudolf ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères exactement, me faire assassiner par ton frère ?

-Pas du tout, même si je dois reconnaître que l'idée de votre disparition me provoque une grande satisfaction.

-Alors quoi, c'est ta nouvelle technique de drague ? Tu aurais aussi pu m'inviter à boire un verre. C'est nettement plus simple, et beaucoup moins tordu que d'apparaître à poil dans mon lit.

Visiblement enchanté par la situation, Loki se fendit d'un sourire goguenard. Il semblait extrêmement satisfait, et Tony avait très mauvais pressentiment.

-J'avais simplement envie de m'amuser…

-C'est ça ta définition de l'amusement ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer le calvaire de Thor quand vous étiez enfants !

-Ayez au moins la décence d'avouer que la réaction de vos amis était particulièrement désopilante ! Je ne pensais pas que le Capitaine Rogers pouvait prendre une teinte aussi cramoisie. Il va falloir penser à lui enseigner les choses de la vie !

-Hilarant en effet...

-Dommage que ça ne vous amuse pas, parce que je suis loin d'avoir terminé…

-Rassure moi face de bouc, tu n'espères pas vraiment qu'ils vont continuer à te croire une fois qu'ils seront là ?

Le dieu des mensonges éclata d'un rire tout sauf rassurant. Quel que soit son plan, il semblait croire en ses chances de réussites, et Tony n'était pas sûr d'aimer le rôle qu'il allait avoir dedans. S'il ne voulait pas passer une très mauvaise journée, il avait tout intérêt à mettre fin à tout ça maintenant.

-Bon assez joué. Lève gentiment tes mimines au dessus de ta tête et je ne te tire pas dessus.

Avec un grognement ennuyé, le jötun leva les yeux au ciel et lança un rayon de magie sur le gantelet. Impuissant, Tony vit l'objet clignoter misérablement avant de s'éteindre, hors d'usage. Il attendit avec appréhension d'être à son tour frappé par la magie de son ennemi, mais rien ne vint.

-Ça y est, vous avez fini de faire joujou avec vos armes pathétiques ? Bailla Loki.

-Tu ne les trouvais pas si pathétiques que ça la dernière fois qu'on s'est battu…

Le dieu haussa les épaules avec dédain et entrepris de s'étirer. Tony n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était fait exprès ou non, mais dans le processus le draps glissa jusqu'à se retrouver à la moitié de ses cuisses. Le milliardaire fut frappé par une soudaine bouffée de chaleur et une inexplicable difficulté à déglutir. Rectification, l'autre emmerdeur était mieux foutu qu'une statue grecque. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les Asgardiens avaient un corps de rêve, où si les deux frères qui n'en étaient pas avaient simplement été gâtés par la nature.

-Le spectacle vous plaît ? Sourit Loki qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'insistance de son regard.

-Non, j'étais juste en train de me demander à quel point tu t'étais servi de ta magie pour te l'agrandir...

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est du 100 % naturel…

-En quoi c'est sensé me rassurer ?! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire…

Le jötun éclata de rire, et secoua la tête.

-On en reparlera...

Définitivement certain qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'était sensé vouloir dire ce sous-entendu, Tony décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette situation plus que gênante.

-Maintenant couvre toi blanche neige. Le Captain' va nous faire une attaque s'il te voit comme ça.

-Vous avez un problème avec les hommes nus Stark ? Se moqua Loki, en se redressant.

-Quand ils ont essayé de détruire New-York et qu'ils sont des fous psychopathes, oui.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage du brun, qui se leva et avança droit sur le génie. Ce dernier tenta de reculer, mais il fut stoppé dans sa fuite par le mur.

-Vous êtes sûr de ça Stark ?

Loki se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, avançant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Une de ses mains glissa lentement le long du bras de sa victime, lui provoquant d'incontrôlables frissons.

-Écoute mon grand, je suis pas du genre à dire non à une partie de jambe en l'air d'habitude mais…

-Ne soyez pas si présomptueux homme de fer, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de coucher avec vous.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Tony, complètement décontenancé, et aussi un peu vexé.

Le jötun était tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres quand il parlait. Son vis à vis lui jeta un regard de prédateur qui lui fit amèrement regretter de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'enfiler son armure complète.

-J'ai bel et bien l'intention de m'amuser avec vous, seulement mon idée est de le faire à vos dépends.

Un bruit de verre brisé retenti dans une pièce non loin d'eux, les informant de l'arrivée de Thor. Tony crut qu'il était sauvé et que la présence de son frère allait faire fuir Loki. À son plus grand désarroi, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire le sourire du dieu du mensonge s'agrandit.

-C'est maintenant que les choses deviennent intéressantes, se réjouit-il.

Ses doigts s'allumèrent d'une lumière verte, et soudainement le pantalon, le t-shirt et le gantelet de Tony disparurent. Le milliardaire voulu pousser un cri de protestation mais l'autre posa fermement une main sur sa bouche.

-Ne prenez pas cet air outré, je veux seulement parfaire ma mise en scène.

Sa mise en scène ? Si ladite mise en scène impliquait qu'ils soient tous les deux nus (ou presque) c'était probablement plutôt mauvais signe pour lui.

Tony poussa un long grognement plaintif. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Loki retira sa main pour le laisser parler, après lui avoir jeté un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait amèrement le regretter s'il appelait à l'aide.

-Sérieusement, tu ne voudrais pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? La dernière fois tu m'as pourri ma tour toute neuve et tu m'as balancé par la fenêtre, tu ne trouves pas que c'est suffisant ? Il faut changer de bouc émissaire de temps en temps, sinon tu vas finir par t'ennuyer !

-Non.

-Vraiment ? J'ai même pas fait de jeu de mot avec bouc émissaire ! Ça mérite un peu de clémence ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Loki s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le son de l'ascenseur suivi par celui des Avengers criant le nom de Tony leur appris que le reste du groupe venait d'arriver. Ils purent distinctement entendre Thor les rejoindre et leur expliquer qu'il n'avait trouvé personne dans l'atelier. Natasha demanda à Jarvis où se trouvait Tony, et l'intelligence artificielle répondit qu'il était dans sa chambre.

-Que la fête commence, souffla Loki alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Le génie était trop surpris pour se défendre, alors il resta les bras ballant à le laisser faire. Le baiser avait un goût étonnement fruité qui lui rappelait un peu la mûre. Est-ce que c'était mal s'il trouvait ça plutôt agréable ?

Évidemment, car manifestement son plan était orchestré à la quasi-seconde près, ce fut le moment que choisit le reste des Avengers pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Steve poussa un hoquet de surprise, et ressorti aussi sec, rouge pivoine.

-Sérieusement ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?! S'offusqua Clint.

-STARK ! Tonna Thor, furieux. Éloignez vous immédiatement de mon frère !

Faisant mine d'être étonné Loki rompit le baiser et jeta un regard incrédule aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Antony, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Je croyais que tu les avais prévenus !

-Prévenu de quoi ? Grinça Natasha qui fusillait le dieu du mensonge du regard.

-Prévenu de rien du tout ! Cet enf...

Malheureusement, le milliardaire n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications, Thor ayant apparemment décidé que le saisir par la gorge pour le soulever de terre était le moyen approprié pour manifester sa colère.

-Stark, comment avez vous osé ? Avec mon propre frère !

Tony tenta de répondre, mais seul un misérable gargouillis franchit ses lèvres. L'étau autour de sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer ou de parler. Des papillons commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux tandis qu'il agitait ses bras dans tous les sens pour appeler à l'aide.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Loki qui intervint pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-Thor, repose-le s'il te plaît, demanda t-il en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère.

-Mais…

-Il commence à devenir violet et je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser étrangler à mort mon petit-ami. Lâche-le avant qu'il ne tourne de l'œil.

Le colosse blond poussa un grognement contrarié, et relâcha brusquement sa prise. Les jambes de Tony se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula au sol en tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Loki s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui proposa son aide pour se relever. Il repoussa en le fusillant du regard.

-Dites, désolé d'interrompre la petite réunion familiale, mais est-ce que l' _autre là_ pourrait mettre des fringues ? Intervint Clint, de plus en plus excédé, en désignant le jötun.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil et jeta un regard amusé à l'archer qui détourna délibérément la tête. Avec un soupir ennuyé, Loki leva la main et des vêtements se matérialisèrent sur lui. Tony se fit la remarque que ce pouvoir devait sacrément lui faire gagner du temps le matin ! Il était désormais vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise vert foncé, tous les deux plutôt moulants.

Le dieu brun lança discrètement un clin d'œil au milliardaire. Ce dernier ayant retrouvé une concentration en oxygène à peu près normale dans son organisme, décida qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Il se releva tant bien que mal en massant sa gorge endolorie. Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse énerver Thor.

-Ça suffit maintenant, pourquoi vous me jetez tous ces regards noirs ? Vous n'envisagez quand même pas sérieusement le fait que Rudolf et moi ayons une relation ?! S'énerva t-il.

Du moins il essaya, car les sons qui sortirent de sa gorge étaient tout sauf intelligibles. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était Thor qui avait appuyé un peu trop fort sur ses cordes vocales, mais la lueur victorieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de Loki le convainquit qu'il était derrière sa soudaine extinction de voix.

Hypocrite au possible, le dieu du mensonge prit une expression contrite et commença à examiner son cou avec inquiétude.

-Mon pauvre chéri, Thor a dû serrer trop fort. Repose ta voix quelques minutes, et ça devrait aller mieux.

Traduction : il lui rendrait sa voix quand ça lui chanterait, et pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant il comprenait mieux comment Loki comptait réussir à faire rentrer ses amis dans son jeu. S'il le réduisait au silence, il ne pourrait pas protester et dévoiler son mensonge.

Cependant s'il croyait gagner aussi facilement, le jötun risquait d'avoir quelques mauvaises surprises. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, avec ou sans sa voix !

Tony repoussa sèchement sa main de son épaule, et fit un pas en arrière. Il pouvait le faire taire, mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à jouer la comédie. En voyant son air furieux, ses amis allaient forcément comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Pas la peine de réagir comme ça ! S'offusqua Loki. Tu es le seul responsable de tes problèmes. C'est toi qui a prétendu que tu avais informé tes amis pour nous. Si tu n'avais pas menti, on en serait pas là…

Quel espèce d'enfoiré ! Ne trouvant pas de réponse gestuelle plus appropriée, Tony lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-Très mature Antony, vraiment.

-Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? Intervint Natasha, qui les toisait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Si, maintenant que vous le dites, rétorqua le dieu du mensonge. Vous pourriez sortir ?

Sans se laisser perturber par l'aplomb avec lequel il avait répliqué, l'espionne croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Tant pis pour vous, votre dispute attendra. Je crois qu'on a tous ici le droit à une explication de votre part !

-Tu vois où ça nous mène tes mensonges ? Gronda Loki à l'attention de son « petit-ami ».

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche dans une expression outrée. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

Sentant que les choses risquaient rapidement de s'envenimer si personne n'intervenait, Bruce se décida à s'interposer. À ce rythme là il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir l'Autre encore longtemps.

-Tony, pourquoi tu ne t'habillerais pas pour qu'on puisse aller discuter calmement dans le salon ?

-Cela permettra également au Capitaine Rogers de nous rejoindre. Il semble plutôt sensible à la nudité… Lâcha innocemment Loki avec un regard vers la porte derrière laquelle il savait que Steve écoutait.

Tout en grommelant un chapelet de jurons à faire s'évanouir son ami à la bannière étoilée, Tony enfila rageusement un pantalon et un t-shirt pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers le salon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses « amis » étaient en train de tomber dans le panneau ! Sa réputation de play-boy était si terrible que ça ?

En sortant de sa chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec Natasha qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Elle avait peur qu'il se sauve ou quoi ? Ce n'était franchement pas son genre !

Il voulu lui expliquer la situation avec des gestes, mais l'espionne ne tenta même pas de comprendre ce qu'il racontait et le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'au salon.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Loki, assit sur un canapé aux côtés de son frère, subissait les regards assassins des quatre autres. Bruce avait très judicieusement choisi de se placer dans le fauteuil voisin de celui du jötun et Tony fut très heureux de voir que cela semblait le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise. Clint luttait manifestement pour ne pas se jeter sur le dieu et Steve se contentait de le toiser.

Natasha poussa le génie sur la place juste à côté de Loki et alla tranquillement s'asseoir avec l'archer. Pour son plus grand malheur, Tony se retrouva donc pris en sandwich entre les deux Asgardiens avec d'un côté Thor qui lui jetait un regard particulièrement menaçant, et de l'autre Loki qui lui souriait « gentiment », pour autant que le dieu soit capable de ressentir une telle émotion.

-Ta gorge va mieux chaton ? Se renseigna innocemment le jötun.

-Ça dépend, tu as décidé de m'en rendre l'usage ? Tenta t-il de lui rétorquer, laissant à la place échapper un pathétique couinement.

-J'imagine que ça veut dire non… Thor, tu aurais pu être moins brutal !

L'intéressé, ne se sentant pas coupable le moins du monde, haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Il a osé te toucher ! Toi, mon petit frère ! Sans même me demander mon autorisation en plus !

-Premièrement, je peux encore choisir mes partenaires sexuels tout seul, merci bien. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ton frère. Et troisièmement, nous sommes deux adultes libres et consentants et ce qui se passe entre nous en privé ne regarde ni toi, ni ta bande de petit-copains costumés.

La lueur amusée qui brillait dans les yeux de Loki depuis le début de sa petite farce avait disparue, remplacé par une profonde irritation qui semblait tout à fait sincère. Manifestement ce genre de comportement surprotecteur était habituel chez ce bon vieux Blondie, et son frère ne paraissait pas vraiment apprécier.

Tony commençait à se demander si le but de toute cette mise en scène était réellement de faire une mauvaise blague.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres, et encore moins de la vie amoureuse de Tony, mais je me dois de vous signaler que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, intervint Steve qui avait repris contenance maintenant que tout le monde portait des vêtements. Étant donné que vous êtes un criminels, et que Tony est un membre des Avengers, ce qui se passe entre vous nous concerne.

Loki s'enfonça dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, un sourire goguenard s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien, et qu'est-ce vous voulez comme détails exactement ? Nos positions sexuelles préférées ? Antony aime beaucoup la b…

-Loki ! S'indigna Thor.

-STOP ! Cria Steve paniqué. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je demande !

Son visage était en train de prendre une teinte cramoisie, et Tony se surprit à se retenir de pouffer de rire devant son air déconfit.

-Gardez ça pour vous ! Protesta Clint, avec une grimace de dégoût. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir les images en tête ! J'en ai déjà bien assez vu tout à l'heure…

-Tant pis pour vous.

Natasha roula des yeux et poussa un soupir excédé. Manifestement, elle en avait plus que marre de jouer.

-Ce n'est pas ça qu'on vous demande, et vous le savez parfaitement !

-J'ai encore du mal à comprendre les Midgardiens, vous êtes tellement étranges parfois…

-Arrêtez de jouer les idiots et répondez aux questions !

-Quelles questions ?

Loki jubilait littéralement, tandis que l'espionne semblait bouillir intérieurement. L'air suffisant affiché par le dieu avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Pendant un moment Tony crut qu'elle allait se lever pour lui en mettre une -ce qui ne lui aurait pas déplut- mais elle parvint à se contenir.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous « fréquentez » ?

-Bientôt neuf mois.

-Sérieusement Tony ? Soupira Bruce.

-Pardon ?! S'insurgea Thor, se relevant d'un coup. Vous avez osé me cacher ça pendant tout ce temps ?

Le dieu du tonnerre paraissait sérieusement envisager une nouvelle séance de « combien de temps Tony peut-il survivre sans respirer ? », et sa future victime décida qu'il était plus sage de se lever du canapé. Tant qu'à être debout il alla se servir un verre au bar.

-Stark, il est à peine 11 heures, lui signala Clint alors qu'il attrapait la bouteille.

Pour toute réponse Tony haussa les épaules. Il était la malheureuse victime de la blague foireuse d'un dieu lunatique et probablement à moitié fou, alors il avait le droit de boire un coup !

À la demande générale, Loki débuta le récit de ce qui les avait conduit à se fréquenter. Non sans lui jeter un regard ô combien satisfait, le jötun commença à expliquer que c'était Tony qui lui avait couru après et qu'ils avaient fini par passer de plan cul, à plan cul régulier, à couple. Le génie se servit un deuxième verre.

Un éclat brillant sur le comptoir attira soudain son regard. Une de ses bagues était posée là, coincée entre deux verres. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment elle était arrivé à cet endroit car ses affaires avaient toujours eu le don de disparaître pour ressurgir dans les lieux les plus improbables. Il s'apprêtait à la mettre dans sa poche dans le but de la ranger plus tard lorsqu'une idée lumineuse germa dans son esprit.

Cette bague était le moyen parfait de prendre Loki à son propre jeu. S'il voulait faire croire aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble Tony allait exhausser son souhait, peut être même un peu trop à son goût. Il allait le demander en mariage ! Quand il se retrouverait avec Tony agenouillé à ses pieds en train de lui demander sa main la blague du dieu se retournerait contre lui, et avec un peu de chance ça le pousserait à mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Très fier de son plan, le milliardaire redirigea son attention sur le reste du groupe. Loki venait juste de terminer son récit, et tous avaient un air complètement ébahi. Le jötun croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Tony lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite au possible. Rudolf ferait moins le malin dans cinq minutes !

-Les gars, j'ai un truc à vous dire, lança t-il pour attirer leur attention.

Cette fois-ci les mots sortirent correctement de sa bouche, provoquant la surprise générale. Le plus rapide fut Loki qui bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui.

-Tu as retrouvé ta voix chaton ? C'est super !

Tony se retint de ricaner. Comme si le dieu n'était pas au départ celui qui provoqué sa soudaine et inexplicable extinction de voix !

-Il semblerait en effet, _mon_ _cœur._ Ton frère n'avait pas dû y aller si fort que ça, finalement.

-Alors Tony, c'est quoi ce « truc » dont tu veux nous parler ?

Le génie reposa son verre, et posant une main dans le dos de Loki, l'entraîna avec lui au centre de la pièce.

-Je vous dois des excuses. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous cacher notre relation aussi longtemps. J'avais peur de votre réaction alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire, mais maintenant je comprends que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Je suis désolé.

Ses amis étaient si peu habitués à l'entendre s'excuser qu'ils en restèrent bouche-bée. C'en était presque vexant de les voir aussi surpris. Lui aussi savait être adulte parfois !

Il profita néanmoins du fait que personne ne réponde pour poursuivre sur sa lancée en se tournant vers Loki qui, s'il était surpris, paraissait l'être agréablement. Après tout, si Tony décidait de jouer le jeu, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Toi aussi je te dois des excuses, _mon sucre d'orge_. C'était stupide de ma part de te faire croire que je leur avais tout raconté. Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que j'avais honte de toi, parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais trop lâche pour le leur annoncer. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti.

Les bras croisés, et le visage renfrogné dans un air de reproche, le dieu s'accorda de longues secondes de réflexion. Tony devait reconnaître que Loki était un excellent acteur. Sa colère à son égard avait l'air tout à fait sincère. Avec un talent pareil pour le jeu, il ferait mieux de se reconvertir dans le cinéma plutôt que d'essayer de conquérir le monde ! Au moins dans cette carrière là il aurait une chance de réussir.

-Je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois, mais ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil, c'est compris ?

-Promis, juré. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

-Plaît-il ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est une expression Misgardienne.

-Si tu le dis... Tu es conscient que ça n'a aucun sens ?

Un bruyant raclement de gorge les interrompit. Les autres occupants de la pièce avaient finalement retrouvé leurs esprits et les fixaient avec une certaine irritation.

-Sans vouloir couper court à ces touchantes réconciliations, je me permet de vous signaler qu'une longue conversation avec vous deux s'impose ! Déclara Clint.

-Je confirme, renchérit Thor, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Loki.

Tony n'avait cependant aucune intention d'avoir cette conversation. S'il était rentré dans le jeu de Loki jusqu'à présent, c'était dans le seul but d'en arriver à ce point précis, et il était hors de question de les laisser lui gâcher son plaisir.

-En fait, j'ai encore une annonce à faire ! Signala t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? L'interrogea le jötun, une lueur réjouie dans les yeux.

Soudainement, Tony se sentit complètement stupide. La satisfaction qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Loki ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication : il s'était encore fait avoir ! Tout ça faisait partie de son plan. La bague qui traînait sur le comptoir était tout sauf une coïncidence. Son but était de lui donner l'idée de la demande en mariage, et donc de le faire coopérer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus nier sans passer pour un menteur de première.

Le génie se retint de jurer. Cet enfoiré ne portait décidément pas son titre de dieu du chaos pour rien !

-Tony ? On attend, lui fit gentiment remarquer Bruce.

Tout le monde le fixait avec un air interrogateur dans l'attente de sa fameuse annonce.

Dire qu'ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau ! Même Natasha ne se doutait de rien. Tu parles d'une espionne ! Finalement, peut-être qu'ils méritaient la leçon que Loki était en train de leur donner… C'était inadmissible pour des super-héros d'être aussi crédules ! Au fond, faire cette blague c'était un peu leur rendre service. Il fallait aussi reconnaître que c'était terriblement drôle !

Au point où il en était, continuer de jouer la comédie cinq minutes de plus ne changerait plus grand-chose… Tony tenta bien de se convaincre que faire cette demande en mariage était une très mauvaise idée, mais le simple fait d'imaginer la tête de ses amis finit de le convaincre que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ça leur apprendrait à croire n'importe quoi !

S'efforçant de garder un air grave pour ne pas vendre la mèche, le milliardaire s'agenouilla aux pieds de Loki. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire complice, ayant parfaitement compris que Tony avait deviné son plan et avait décidé de le suivre de son plein gré.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire ça aujourd'hui, mais au vu des derniers événement je me vois dans l'obligation d'avancer mes plans. Il me semble essentiel que tout le monde ici comprenne à quel point notre relation est importante pour moi, commença t-il inquiétant à raison ses amis.

Se tournant vers le jötun, il lui attrapa les mains et poursuivit :

-Loki, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, le seul capable d'illuminer mes journées d'un sourire. Je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans toi, alors je n'ai plus d'autre solution que te demander : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Si Loki resta de marbre, les réactions de ses amis ne se firent pas attendre. Le cerveau de Thor avait court-circuité, laissant le géant blond figé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Steve resta la bouche grande ouverte, tentant vainement d'assimiler l'information. Après quelques secondes il réalisa avec effroi :

-Tony veut se marier avec Loki ? Il a le droit de faire ça ?

-Non ! Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas ! Répondit Clint, dont le visage avait changé de couleur. Ces deux là ensemble ce serait l'apocalypse !

Natasha soupira de dépit et déclara :

-C'est officiel, Stark a perdu la raison.

Celui qui avait l'air le moins sous le choc, bien qu'un peu dépassé par la tournure des événements, était encore Bruce. Timidement il tenta un :

-Euh… Félicitation ? J'imagine...

Tony devait lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le résultat était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tous semblaient à la fois perdus et désespérés. Il allait demander à Jarvis de lui graver la scène sur un DVD et il se la repasserait chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral.

Lorsqu'il sentit deux énormes mains se poser avec violence sur ses épaules, le génie comprit avec beaucoup de regrets que Thor était sorti de sa torpeur. Sa dernière heure avait sonné. Il allait mourir ici, asphyxié les élans un peu trop protecteurs du grand frère de son « futur époux ».

-Homme de fer, c'est tout à fait inadmissible ! Tonna le blond, retourna brusquement l'intéressé dans sa direction.

-Quoi donc Thor ? Gémit-il d'une petite voix, se demandant intérieurement lequel d'eux deux atteindrait la porte le premier.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire votre proposition à mon frère avant de m'avoir demandé sa main !

-Tiens donc, et depuis quand ? Intervint Loki, dont l'expression était tout sauf encourageante.

-Tu sais que c'est la coutume Loki. La demande doit se faire aux parents en premier lieu. Comme je doute que père veuille encore remplir ce rôle, je le remplace.

Le jötun semblait osciller entre incrédulité et dépit face à la profonde stupidité de ce que venait de dire son frère qui ne l'était pas.

-Pour la dernière fois Thor, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation en ce qui concerne ma vie amoureuse ! Cette coutume est ridicule, et je me marierai avec qui il me plaira, que tu me donnes ton accord ou pas !

-Je veux juste te protéger !

-Me protéger de quoi ? J'ai presque 1 200 ans, cesse de me couver comme une stupide mère poule !

-Mais je m'inquiète pour toi…

Thor jeta à Loki son fameux regard de cocker irrésistible pour essayer de le radoucir, mais le brun, immunisé depuis longtemps, se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es incroyable ! Je ne comprend pas comment on peut manquer autant de logique. Tu me reproches sans cesse d'avoir essayé d'envahir la terre et de prendre le trône de père, mais tu t'inquiètes qu'on me brise le cœur ?

-Évidement ! Quel est le rapport ?

-Tu ne vois pas le problème ? S'énerva Loki, dont la patience était largement arrivée à son terme.

-Tu as certes traversé une mauvaise passe, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es mon petit frère et que mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

Loki en resta sans voix. Incapable de trouver une répartie, il se tourna vers le reste des Avengers dans l'espoir d'un quelconque soutien de leur part. Il obtint en retour des airs profondément résignés. Ils fréquentaient Thor depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour avoir réalisé que quand il s'agissait de Loki, il n'y avait rien à faire. Que le jötun tente d'envahir la terre, transforme l'intégralité de la population de Manhattan en chèvre ou manque de provoquer une guerre intergalactique, il finissait toujours par lui trouver des excuses et lui pardonner.

Comprenant que tout débat était de toute façon voué à l'échec, Loki rendit les armes.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne ! Tu es irrécupérable. Je ne peux pas lutter contre un raisonnement aussi stupide !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets en colère ? Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait...

-Ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude…

Personne n'osait intervenir dans la querelle car ils étaient tous conscient qu'interrompre Loki pouvait facilement aboutir à leur transformation en batracien.

Cependant, quand les Asgardiens étaient lancés, ils pouvaient continuer à se chamailler pendant des heures, et Tony n'avait aucune envie d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent. D'autant plus qu'ils finissaient la plupart du temps par en venir aux mains et qu'il ne voulait pas devoir encore reconstruire sa tour.

Priant pour que celui qui était encore sensé être son cher et tendre pendant quelques minutes retienne ses velléités de métamorphose à son égard, il se jeta à l'eau.

-Sans vouloir interrompre votre petite dispute fraternelle, je me permet de vous signaler que j'attends toujours moi !

-De quoi parlez vous Stark ?

-Ma réponse. Vous savez, pour la demande en mariage...

-Ah ça ! S'exclama Loki se remémorant soudain le point de départ du différend avec son frère. Antony, tu demandes vraiment quelle est ma réponse ?

-Étant donné que je n'ai pas encore développé de machine à lire dans les pensées, oui.

-C'est oui, évidemment.

-QUOI ?! Tonitrua Thor, en chœur avec Clint.

Ignorant royalement leurs cris de protestation, Loki se précipita sur Tony et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette fois-ci, le génie n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre, et au fond il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Même si c'était de la comédie, cet enfoiré de dieu embrassait sacrément bien.

Les autres les fixaient avec un mélange de désapprobation plus ou moins bien dissimulée et de dépit. Ayant finit par accepter le fait que son frère ne comptait définitivement pas lui demander son avis sur sa décision d'épouser Tony, Thor s'était laissé retomber sur le canapé pour déprimer. Natasha était quant à elle occupée à envoyer un texto, et Tony se mit à espérer très fort qu'elle n'était pas en train de tout raconter à Fury, parce que ce dernier risquait de ne pas du tout trouver la blague aussi hilarante que lui.

-Sans vouloir faire le rabat-joie, je doute que le SHIELD vous laisse faire… fit remarquer Bruce, très pragmatique.

-Comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire ! Rétorqua Loki avec dédain. De toute façon que vous le vouliez ou non, Antony et moi allons être liés à vie, même sans cette histoire de mariage.

-Comment ça ?

Un sourire un peu trop ravi sur le visage, le dieu du chaos se tourna vers son fiancé et lui attrapa la main. Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où l'autre voulait en venir, mais il pouvait sentir à son expression qu'il s'apprêtait à leur asséner le coup de grâce.

-Chaton, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Oui ?

Avec un sourire si niais que ça en devenait effrayant, Loki posa sa main sur son ventre.

-Tu vas être papa.

-Qu.. Quoi ?!

-Je suis enceinte.

-Cette fois c'est définitivement l'apocalypse, gémit Clint. Ils vont nous faire un bébé savant fou/sorcier maléfique et c'en sera fini de nous !

À la surprise générale, Thor n'explosa pas de colère mais de joie. Il se précipita pour prendre Loki dans ses bras, mais ce dernier le repoussa sans ménagement.

-Cela signifie que je vais être oncle ?

-Je ne vois pas comment, étant donné que tu n'as pas de frère… Rétorqua sournoisement le jötun.

-Loki ! Protesta le blond. Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît.

Insensible à la dispute des Asgardiens, les autres continuaient d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Natasha tapait de plus en plus furieusement sur son portable, et Tony eut le sentiment qu'il allait vite falloir couper court au canular avant que le SHIELD ne débarque. Steve et Bruce était quant à eux occupés à tenter de comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait être biologiquement possible.

-C'est fascinant, marmonna Bruce, le scientifique en lui exultant.

-Mais… mais… Vous êtes un homme… Les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé, si ? Demanda Steve, paniquant à l'idée que les hommes puissent maintenant tomber enceinte et que personne ne l'en ai informé.

Avant que Loki ait le temps de répondre, Tony s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre. Cette fois c'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il réussit par miracle à atteindre le couloir avant de laisser éclater son fou rire. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir plus longtemps afin de profiter un peu plus de leurs expressions choquées.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne trouve pas mes blagues drôle, il me semble que vous riez beaucoup, Stark ! Lança une voix narquoise dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de fêter « l'heureux événement » avec les autres ?

-Je leur ai dit que j'allais vérifier que vous n'étiez pas trop sous le choc.

-Tu recommences à me vouvoyer, _chaton_ ?

Loki arqua un sourcil et lui assena un regard glacial des plus éloquent.

-Désolé d'être parti avant la fin, mais le coup du bébé c'était trop pour moi. Tu ne trouve pas que c'était un poil exagéré ? Je doute qu'ils aient vraiment gobé ça…

-Vous apprendrez pour votre gouverne que les jötun sont hermaphrodites, et que je peux parfaitement tomber enceinte.

-Oh… Autant pour moi.

Il avait un peu de mal à visualiser Loki avec un ventre de femme enceinte, et il n'osait pas imaginer à quoi ressembleraient ses sautes d'humeur vu comme il était jovial et sympathique quand il n'était pas tiraillé par ses hormones. Heureusement Loki n'était pas réellement enceinte, et avec de la chance toutes ces questions resteraient à jamais sans réponse.

Absolument pas conscient du questionnement intérieur qui avait traversé son vis à vis, le dieu du chaos était tranquillement allé s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre de Tony. Les jambes croisées, confortablement calé contre le dossier, il fixait le milliardaire avec beaucoup d'intensité. Ce n'était pas un de ces regards hautain ou méprisant qu'il lui réservait habituellement, au contraire il le regardait avec ce qu'il avait presque envie d'appeler de l'intérêt. Mal à l'aise d'être soudain devenu le centre de l'attention, Tony alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Loki.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Stark.

-Quoi donc, Laufeyson ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de m'appeler comme ça ?

-Je croyais qu'on jouait à s'appeler par nos noms de famille…

Le jötun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, je reformule : il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, _Antony_.

Apparemment au fait de l'aversion de Tony pour l'utilisation de son prénom complet, Loki prenait un malin plaisir à s'en servir depuis le début de la matinée. Conscient qu'il cherchait juste à le provoquer, il s'était jusqu'à présent efforcé de l'ignorer. Cette fois-ci cependant, le jötun avait pris grand soin de lui asséner son prénom en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Vexé de voir sa moquerie se retourner contre lui, Tony se contenta d'un regard noir. Ravi, l'autre poursuivit :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Vous avez protesté à grands cris en apprenant le tour que je voulais jouer à vos camarades, et pourtant à la fin je n'ai pas eu à vous forcer la main pour vous m'aidiez. Vous vous êtes même plutôt bien débrouillé, même si votre demande mariage laissait à désirer…

-Elle était super ma demande en mariage !

-Si quelqu'un osait me faire sa demande cette façon il pourrait dire adieu à notre relation. C'était ridiculement niais !

-Rassure toi, je doute que quelqu'un veuille un jour se marier avec toi…

-Et je doute que vous ayez de nouveau l'occasion de demander une personne en mariage ! Rétorqua Loki, moqueur.

Tony ne releva même pas. Il espérait cependant que la demande factice qu'il venait de faire à un super-vilain notoire ne serait réellement pas la seule de sa vie.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question…

-J'avais envie de leur donner une petite leçon pour leur apprendre à ne pas croire n'importe quoi !

-Si je traduis, vous étiez vexé qu'ils aient pu penser que nous étions réellement en couple et vous avez décidé de vous venger. Franchement, je ne vois ce qu'il y a de si problématique à m'avoir comme petit-ami…

Le génie ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire. Il était sérieux là ?

-Comme toujours ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, mon petit Rudolf ! Si ça peut te donner un indice, disons que tu n'es pas vraiment le gendre idéal…

-Vous pouvez parler !

-Des tas de parents rêveraient que je sois leur gendre, protesta t-il. Je suis Iron Man après tout !

-Et c'est moi qui ai un problème d'ego… Thor, lui, n'avait pas l'air transporté de joie d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir Iron Man comme beau-frère !

-Si on avait mis n'importe qui à ma place il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon. Je crois que son problème ce n'est pas la personne avec qui tu es couple, c'est le fait que tu sois en couple !

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta en net lorsqu'il réalisa qu'aucune répartie de lui venait. Avec une grimace de dépit il reconnu que Tony n'avait pas tort.

-Ce qui me fait penser, moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi.

-J'écoute, homme de fer.

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe lequel des autres pour rendre ça encore plus drôle. Avec Clint ou Steve, ça aurait été à mourir de rire !

Son vis à vis pris tout son temps pour répondre, préférant d'abord se réinstaller plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Malgré le ton nonchalant qu'il adopta, Tony le soupçonna d'en avoir profité pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Vu votre réputation, vous étiez de loin le plus crédible. Et puis il était hors de question que j'embrasse le docteur Banner ou l'agent Barton ! Le Capitaine Rogers pourquoi pas, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

Sur ce point il n'avait pas tort. Le pauvre Steve n'aurait probablement supporté ni mentalement, ni physique de se faire embrasser par Loki.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu as choisi sur des considérations esthétiques ? En fait je te plais vraiment !

-Ça s'est vous qui interprétez les choses comme ça vous arrange.

-Désolé, mais c'est ce que tu as dis !

-Non, j'ai dit qu'objectivement vous étiez bel homme, pas que je vous trouvais attirant…

-Tu joues sur les mots.

-Je trouve très intéressant que _vous_ teniez tant que ça à me le faire reconnaître. Antony Stark, se pourrait-il que…

S'interrompant en pleine phrase, Loki se leva brusquement. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il se pencha lentement sur Tony et, lui attrapant le menton du bout des doigts, lui fit relever la tête dans sa direction. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'arrêta et murmura, pratiquement sur ses lèvres :

-… ce soit moi qui vous plaise ?

Tony savait qu'il aurait dû répondre du tac au tac et tout nier en bloc s'il voulait avoir une chance que l'autre le croie, mais son cerveau était trop perturbé pour faire des phrases cohérentes. En soit, ce n'était pas grave qu'il trouve Loki terriblement attirant, il pensait la même chose d'un tas de gens sans pour autant coucher avec eux. Ce qui l'était d'avantage, c'est que même s'il était parfaitement conscient que c'était probablement une de ses plus mauvaises idées -et il en avait déjà eu un certain paquet !-, il commençait très sérieusement à envisager la possibilité de l'embrasser.

Commençant à trouver le temps long, Loki finit par se redresser. Du moins il essaya car pris d'un soudain élan de folie, Tony l'attrapa par la nuque et colla leurs lèvres. Surpris, le jötun manqua de s'effondrer sur lui et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au dossier du fauteuil. Laissant le baiser s'éterniser encore quelques secondes, Loki s'empressa de le rompre au moment où il commençait à s'approfondir, lançant un « Je le savais ! » victorieux. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Pour le dieu du mensonge, il aimait vraiment beaucoup trop avoir raison !

-D'accord, tu m'as eu, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un peu plus important pour le moment ? Souligna t-il en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Cette fois-ci, le Loki ne se laissa pas faire et se releva brusquement, le faisant lourdement retomber contre le dossier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Allons Antony, tu n'espérais quand même pas que ce serait aussi facile ?

-Je ne comprend pas…

-Tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui était une blague, tu te rappelles ? Je ne compte pas te laisser utiliser cette excuse si tu en viens à regretter tes actes demain. Donc, si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, il va falloir que tu l'assumes et que tu prennes l'initiative tout seul une autre fois…

-Ok...

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de le repousser tout en l'invitant à revenir le draguer plus tard ? On disait que les femmes étaient compliquées, mais clairement les extraterrestres millénaires l'étaient bien plus !

Toujours planté debout devant lui, Loki affichait un sourire en coin. Aucun d'entre eux n'ayant quoi que ce soit à ajouter, le silence s'installa. Tony avait horreur du silence, surtout dans ce genre de situations plus que gênantes, alors il s'empressa de meubler.

-En parlant de blague, c'était en quel honneur cette petite comédie ? Tu voulais faire comprendre à ton frère qu'il devait arrêter de se mêler de ta vie amoureuse ?

-Quoi ? Absolument pas. Je n'ai fait que respecter une de vos coutumes Midgardiennes !

-De quoi tu parles ? On a aucune coutume de ce genre !

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ?

-Si, le premier avril, mais je ne vois pas le rapp… Oh.

Le premier avril, évidemment. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

-C'est un jour où vous avez pour habitude de faire des farces et de piéger vos amis, alors j'ai pensé qu'un petit canular serait approprié.

-On peut savoir quel est le sombre crétin qui t'as parlé de ça ?

-Internet, très cher.

-Tu sais aller sur internet toi ? Ça promet…

Loki sur internet était probablement tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Pour peu qu'il se mette à utiliser les réseaux sociaux, ils allaient se retrouver avec une armée de groupies sur les bras avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

« _Monsieur, désolé de vous déranger mais un hélicoptère du SHIELD est en train d'atterrir sur le toit de la tour en ce moment même._ »

-Je les avais oublié ceux-là…

-Eux pas manifestement.

-Justement, c'est à quel moment que tu as prévu de leur dire que c'était une blague ?

Le dieu lui sourit à pleine dents et pendant un moment il crut qu'il allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas prévu, ou qu'il allait se téléporter en le laissant se débrouiller seul. Au lieu de ça il lança un énigmatique :

-Je crois qu'ils devraient avoir deviné tout seul à l'heure qu'il est…

-Comment ça ?

-Va jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Sans poser plus de question, Tony s'exécuta et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. La première surprise passée, il éclata de rire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était… parlant. Des poissons pleuvaient littéralement du ciel. Tentant de se protéger tant bien que mal, les passants couraient se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur en criant.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé plus subtil ? Se moqua Tony.

Se retournant en quête d'une réponse, ou tout du moins d'un regard dédaigneux ou d'un soupir las, il réalisa qu'il venait de parler dans le vide. Loki était parti.

Alignés devant la fenêtre, un air consterné sur le visage, Steve, Natasha, Clint et Bruce fixaient eux aussi la pluie de poissons.

-Mes amis, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'étonna Thor.

-Que ton frère et Tony se sont payés notre tête !

 **Bonus :**

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, Loki reçu un email de Tony. Le mail contenait en pièce jointe la vidéo prise par Jarvis de leur canular, accompagné du message suivant :

« _Ton frère ne s'est toujours pas remis d'apprendre qu'il ne va pas vraiment être tonton, et les autres refusent de me parler tant que je ne leur aurais pas fait des excuses, mais je n'avais pas autant ri depuis des années. On se refait ça quand tu veux Rudolf !_ »

Loki sourit, et entreprit de lui répondre. Les prochaines semaines allaient être fort intéressantes !

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**


	2. Happy Halloween

**Le chapitre précédent n'était supposé être qu'un one shot, mais une idée de suite dans le même thème m'est venue alors finalement me revoilà.**

 **Vous l'aurez deviné, après le 1er avril, c'est cet fois au tour d'Halloween d'être revisité par Loki, en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était presque 19 heures et les Avengers se préparaient pour leur mission du jour. Déjà en costumes, tous s'affairaient à terminer les préparatifs. Tous sauf Iron Man qui était avachi sur le canapé, casque ouvert, en train de se goinfrer.

— Tony ! Arrête de manger les bonbons, il n'en restera plus pour les enfants ! Le réprimanda Natacha, en lui arrachant le saladier des mains.

— N'exagère rien… Vu tout ce que vous avez acheté, il y en a largement assez !

— Dans ce cas tu en mangeras quand ce sera fini !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et traita l'espionne de rabat-joie. Elle l'ignora et retourna aider Clint qui versait les derniers paquets de bonbon dans des seaux en forme de citrouille. Steve, Thor et Bruce faisaient la navette entre la cuisine et le rez-de-chaussée de la tour qu'ils allaient bientôt ouvrir aux enfants.

Tony se contentait d'observer de loin. Les autres avaient l'air de très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Il en profita pour sortir son téléphone et répondre à ses messages. On ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes quand on était Tony Stark !

Une fois que tout fut fin prêt, Steve fit signe à tout le monde de se réunir dans le salon. Tony resta allongé de tout son long sur un des sofas, obligeant Clint et Thor à rester debout. Il avait la flemme de bouger, au repos son armure pesait une tonne !

— Cette soirée est très importante, c'est notre opportunité de nous faire pardonner pour « l'incident » de Central Park ! Leur rappela Steve qui avait probablement reçu des instructions de Fury.

— Désolé… Marmonna Bruce en baissant la tête.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hulk s'était déchainé au milieu d'un Central Park bondé, alors qu'ils essayaient d'empêcher Fatalis d'envahir la ville. Ils avaient réussi à éviter qu'il y ait des blessés, mais ça avait causé une sacrée panique et des voix avaient commencées à s'élever contre la présence du docteur Banner dans les Avengers. Ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité qu'il était hors de question que Bruce les quitte s'il n'en avait pas envie, et le SHIELD avait mis en place un plan de communication pour tenter de rattraper le coup. Ce plan impliquait une distribution de bonbons aux enfants pour Halloween, en espérant que les super-méchants décident de se tenir tranquille pour la soirée.

— Il faut qu'on se comporte comme les héros que les enfants s'attendent à voir, poursuivit le Capitaine. Ça vaut tout particulièrement pour toi Tony !

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!

— Je crois que tu le sais parfaitement. Pas de jurons devant les enfants !

Tony lui fit une grimace et ferma la visière de son casque. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Sa mère ?

— Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit distribuer des friandises à des enfants ? Quel est le rapport avec ce monsieur Alo Win ? Intervint Thor à qui Bruce avait pourtant expliqué trois fois le principe de la fête.

— Halloween n'est pas une personne, Thor, soupira Natacha.

— Et les friandises ?

— On te l'a déjà dit, la tradition veut que…

Tony décrocha immédiatement de la conversation. L'Asgardien ne comprenait décidément rien à cette coutume et il n'avait aucune envie de les écouter s'échiner à la lui réexpliquer pendant une demi-heure. Il décida d'utiliser le temps qui lui restait avant l'arrivée des enfants de façon plus productive en allant faire la sieste. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur les améliorations de sa nouvelle armure et avait bien besoin de sommeil avant d'affronter sa soirée. Il s'allongea dans son lit sans prendre la peine de retirer son armure et ferma les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla, Tony compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'interface de son ordinateur de bord était éteinte. Il voyait normalement, mais aucune des informations qui auraient dû se trouver au bord de son écran n'étaient affichées. Il voulut se relever mais ce simple geste lui pris un temps infini. On aurait dit que les articulations de son armure avaient soudainement rouillées. Il bougeait avec la souplesse d'une grand-mère arthritique.

Il parvint avec de grandes difficultés à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et eut alors la confirmation qu'il y avait un problème. Ses jambes étaient devenues entièrement dorées et n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de son armure. Un coup d'œil sur le reste de son corps lui appris qu'il était dans le même état. Il ressemblait à un robot métallique doré, comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les vieux films de science-fiction.

Il se mit debout en grinçant et appela son intelligence artificielle.

— _Jarvis ?_

Sa voix sonnait étrangement robotisée, plus encore que celle son ordinateur.

« _Oui, monsieur ?_ »

— _Où est mon armure ?_

« _Elle est venue se ranger avec les autres il y a quelques minutes._ »

Comment son armure était-elle retournée toute seule dans sur son étagère ? Elle n'était pas censée s'enlever sans qu'il le lui demande.

— _Pourquoi je porte ça ?_

 _« Aucune idée, monsieur. Je crois que c'est un déguisement. »_

— _Un déguisement ?_

 _« Oui, une référence à la Guerre des Etoiles. Vous êtes C3PO. »_

Tony baissa la tête et se regarda de nouveau. A la réflexion, il ressemblait effectivement beaucoup au robot de Star Wars. Toute la question était de savoir, comment il s'était retrouvé déguisé en C3PO dans son sommeil. Peut-être était-ce une blague des autres pour le punir de ne pas les avoir aidés à préparer la fête ?

Il décida d'aller les voir pour en avoir le cœur net. Chacun de ses mouvements était horriblement saccadé et il avançait à une lenteur affolante. Finalement il était préférable de retirer cette boite de conserve lamentable avant de signaler à ses amis que la blague n'était pas drôle.

Il porta ses mains à son cou, mais ne trouva aucun moyen de retirer son casque. Sentant la panique l'envahir peu à peu il réalisa que les jointures étaient visées et soudées, rendant le tout impossible à retirer sans un bon chalumeau.

— _Jarvis ? Scanne-moi et dis-moi si tu vois un moyen de retirer cette armure sans recourir à la force._

 _« Un instant. »_

Tony ne bougea pas et attendit que l'ordinateur ait terminé de l'analyser.

 _« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, monsieur. Il semblerait que vous soyez devenu un robot. »_

— _Pardon ?! Comment ça « devenu un robot » ?_

Il n'était pas un robot ! Il l'aurait remarqué quand même s'il en était devenu un !

 _« Je ne trouve aucune trace de vie organique à l'intérieur de cette armure. »_

— _Tu te fiches de moi ?_

 _« Absolument pas. Il semblerait que vous voyez vous aussi devenu une intelligence artificielle. Bienvenue au club ! »_

— _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire l'humour !_

Le plus souvent il se félicitait d'avoir donné le sens de l'humour à JARVIS, mais en ce moment il n'avait pas envie de rire. S'il était bien devenu un robot, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple blague de ses amis. Il devait vite aller les voir pour les informer de son « problème ».

Il se hâta autant qu'il le pouvait de rejoindre la pièce principale. Tout son corps était raide et ses articulations auraient bien eu besoin d'un petit coup d'huile.

— _Les gars ?! Je crois que j'ai un problème !_ Lança-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

— Et bien tu n'es pas le seul ! Hurla Natacha visiblement en pleine crise de panique.

Interdit, Tony s'arrêta dans l'entrée et regarda autour de lui. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était pour le moins surprenant. Etaient réunis dans la pièce : le monstre de Frankenstein, un vieux barbu avec des éclairs dorés dans les mains, un renard humanoïde qui portait un t-shirt vert et un chapeau à plume, et Natasha, qui avait désormais six bras.

Tony éclata de rire. Un rire robotisé et assez peu crédible sorti de ses haut-parleurs, mais à l'intérieur le génie était pris d'un véritable fou-rire.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! Couina Natacha qui regardait avec horreur ses nouveaux bras s'agiter en même temps qu'elle parlait.

Le monstre de Frankenstein s'avança vers lui en titubant dans une démarche digne des plus mauvais films d'horreurs.

— Toooonyyyy, gémit-il avec une voix d'outre-tombe, c'est toooooi ?

Chacun de ses mots étaient prononcés dans un râle de mort-vivant, parfaitement ridicule. Tony dut se retenir de pouffer.

— _Oui, et toi, tu es ?_

— Bruuuuuuuuce.

— _Evidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Le monstre de Frankenstein, Hulk… Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?_

— Jeeee ne peeeeux paaaas faaaaire autremeeeeeent…

— _Ah, d'accord…_

Si Bruce continuait à parler de cette façon, avoir une conversation avec lui risquait de vite devenir compliqué. A moins bien sûr d'avoir une dizaine de minutes devant soi le temps qu'il réponde…

L'étrange humanoïde à tête de renard s'approcha à son tour. Il avait une expression que Tony avait envie de qualifier de contrariée, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en expressions faciales de renards.

— Je rêve ou tu es C3PO ? S'insurgea le nouveau venu avec une voix étonnamment humaine.

— _On dirait bien oui._

— C'est pas juste ! Il est cool C3PO ! Pourquoi moi je suis… ça ?

— _La question que je me pose c'est plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

Un renard qui se tenait debout sur deux pattes et portait des vêtements, ce n'était clairement pas banal…

— Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Intervint Natacha avec un sourire en coin. C'est Robin des bois.

— _Robin des bois ? Mais Robin des bois ne ressembl…_ Protesta Tony avant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. _Oh… OH ! CE Robin des bois ?_

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour le reconnaître parce que le personnage provenait d'un dessin animé, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était bien le Robin des bois de Disney qui se tenait devant lui.

— _Laisse-moi deviner, tu es Clint ?_

— Je te prévient, tu n'as pas intérêt à rire ! Gronda l'archer qui avait manifestement déjà affronté les moqueries des autres.

— _Hmhm…_ acquiesça Tony, concentré à glousser en silence.

Il avait beau être devenu un robot, finalement il n'était pas si mal loti par rapport aux autres.

— Ami Stark, ceci est-il un nouveau modèle de votre armure ? Je la trouve moins seyante que l'autre, déclara le vieux barbu en toge qui venait de les rejoindre.

— _Thor ? T'as pris un sacré coup de vieux !_ _Laisse-moi deviner, tu es Zeus ?_

— Zeus ? Quelle idée étrange. Zeus est loin de ressembler à ça.

Passant outre le fait qu'apparemment Zeus existait, Tony se sentit obligé de lui faire remarquer :

— _Celui de notre mythologie, si._

— Oh… Mais, pourquoi ?

— _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite je te signale ! Mais, pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas une nouvelle armure, puisque je suis tout bonnement devenu un robot !_

— Coooooomment çaaaaaaaa ? Tuuuu n'eeeeees…

— Laisse Bruce, je vais le faire, le coupa Clint. T'es en train de nous dire que c'est juste de la ferraille à l'intérieur ?

— _Selon JARVIS, oui._

Natasha poussa un gémissement consterné. Elle tenta de croiser les bras, mais incapable de les coordonner tous en même temps, elle ne parvint qu'à se les emmêler et à frapper Thor accidentellement.

— Donc si je résume, moi j'ai six bras, Clint s'est transformé en renard, Bruce est le monstre de Frankenstein, Tony est devenu un robot, Thor a pris soixante ans, et Steve…

— _Oui, d'ailleurs, où est Steve ?_

— Je crois qu'il se cache dans la cuisine.

— _Il est si horrible que ça ?_

Tous à part l'espionne se mirent à rire. Tony fut soudain pris d'une furieuse envie d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine pour voir par lui-même.

— Steve est… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux te laisser la surprise en fait ! Pouffa Clint qui semblait avoir oublié qu'il était lui-même devenu un personnage de dessin-animé.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se moquer ! Les rabroua Natasha. On ferait mieux d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe !

— Je crois que je peux vous aider !

Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers le vieux barbu, aka Thor. Tony devait reconnaître que ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il aurait compté pour avoir la solution du problème. Thor était habituellement plus doué pour jouer des poings que pour réfléchir.

— Je ne connais qu'une personne qui dispose du pouvoir de tous nous transformer de cette façon, et ce genre de blagues est tout à fait son genre !

Ils furent tous frappés en même temps par la conclusion évidente qui aurait depuis longtemps dû s'imposer à eux.

— Loki ! Soupirèrent-ils en chœur.

Au même moment, toutes les lumières de la Tour s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir. La toccata et fugue pour orgue de Bach se lança dans les haut-parleurs et la température de la pièce baissa considérablement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus de lumière ? Demanda la voix de Steve qui venait apparemment de les rejoindre.

— Le frère de Thor fait encore des siennes ! Expliqua Natasha.

La voix narquoise de l'intéressé s'éleva soudain.

— Il vous en fallut du temps ! Je ne pensais pas que ça vous prendrait plus d'une minute…

En se tournant dans la direction de la voix, ils aperçurent une silhouette assise sur un sofa, éclairée de dos par les lumières de la ville qui passaient par la baie vitrée. Tony aurait juré voir des cornes dépasser de sa tête. Il voulut demander à son ordinateur de zoomer, puis se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans son armure.

— Excusez-nous si on était plus occupés à s'inquiéter d'être soudain affublé de membres supplémentaires ! Rétorqua Natasha.

— Ou de poil ! Renchérit Clint.

— _Sinon, tu pourrais rallumer la lumière et faire taire cette stupide musique ?_ Intervint Tony qui n'aimait pas ne pas voir ce que fabriquait Loki.

— Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous peur du noir, Stark ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne céderait pas à une provocation aussi évidente ! Il y avait un bien meilleur moyen de faire enrager le dieu.

— _JARVIS ? Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plaît ?_

« _Tout de suite._ »

La lumière revint brutalement, les éblouissant, et la musique se tut enfin. Confortablement installé dans un des canapés, Loki lui jeta un regard furieux.

— Vous savez combien de temps ça m'a pris pour obtenir cet effet ? Vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect pour le travail des autres, Stark !

La colère du dieu n'inquiéta pas Tony. Il avait pour le moment un sujet de préoccupation bien plus important. Loki était bleu, littéralement. Sa peau entière avait pris une teinte bleu roi et était recouverte d'arabesques en relief. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient gardé leur couleur habituelle, mais ses yeux étaient devenus d'un profond rouge sang. Tony ne s'était pas non plus trompé pour les cornes, puisque deux excroissances dépassaient de son front. Au lieu de son habituelle tenue verte qui aurait juré avec sa nouvelle couleur de peau, il portait un costume deux pièces noir, avec chemise et cravate assortie.

Le dieu du chaos se fendit d'un sourire goguenard devant la stupéfaction de que son apparence avait provoquée. Seul Thor ne paraissait pas étonné. Au contraire, il regardait son frère avec un air attristé.

— _Sans vouloir te vexer Rudolf, je crois que tu as eu un petit raté dans ton costume ! Avec ton obsession des cornes, je ne suis pas surpris de ton choix, mais désolé de t'apprendre que le diable est rouge, pas bleu._

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, j'ai assez côtoyé Méphisto pour savoir que les démons ont la peau rouge ! Je ne me suis pas transformé en diable !

— Il connaît le diable ?! S'exclama Clint, horrifié. De mieux en mieux…

Tony ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement surprenant. Si les démons existaient, Loki les connaissait forcément !

— _Et donc, tu es déguisé en… ?_

— Moi-même, sous ma vraie forme. Je suis un géant des glaces, Thor ne vous l'avait pas dit ?

— Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt… Marmonna l'Asgardien sous le feu des regards de reproche de ses amis.

— Dis plutôt que tu avais honte ! Un jötun dans la famille royale Asgardienne, ça fait mauvais genre !

— Tu sais que c'est faux ! Jötun ou pas, tu restes mon frère !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace de dégout. Il ne semblait toujours pas fan des élans fraternels de Thor.

Tony, qui n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là, remarqua soudain l'accoutrement de Steve qui tentait de se cacher au fond de la pièce. Contrairement aux autres, son apparence physique n'avait pas été touchée, seuls ses vêtements étaient différents. Il portait la panoplie complète de la bonne sœur, chapeau compris.

— Silence Stark ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Gronda-t-il, les joues rouges de honte.

Le génie tenta de faire un effort pour ne pas vexer son ami, mais il lui fallut moins de dix secondes avant de craquer et d'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Steve croisa les bras et se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe.

A l'extérieur, des bruits de crissement de pneu et des cris de panique se firent entendre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda la bonne sœur, aka Steve, sur un ton accusateur.

— Oh, ce n'est rien. Un petit cadeau de ma part pour pimenter Halloween à New-York cette année !

— Voooooouuus aveeeeez aussiiiiiii traaaansforméééé le reeeeeeste de la viiiiiiiille ?

Loki poussa un franc éclat de rire.

— Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de vous faire parler comme un zombie docteur Banner, mais franchement je ne regrette rien ! C'est à mourir de rire !

— Hiiiiilaraaaaant, eeeeen effeeeeeet !

Le fou rire du dieu repris de plus belle.

Ils l'ignorèrent et allèrent voir eux-mêmes ce qui se passait en bas. Les voitures étaient arrêtées au milieu de la route, bloquées par une nuée de chauve-souris. Un peu plus loin, des squelettes fonçaient sur les passants. D'énormes araignées tissaient des toiles entre les bâtiments, des draps blancs en forme de fantômes se baladaient un peu partout et des citrouilles creusées flottaient dans le ciel.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne fais que rendre service ! Protesta Loki quand ils se tournèrent vers lui. J'ai lu que Halloween est supposé être une fête effrayante, mais ces décorations en plastiques n'avaient rien de très effrayant…

— _Donc tu leur as donné vie ?_

— Maintenant au moins, les gens ont peur !

— Décidemment, ni vous, ni Thor ne comprenez quoi que ce soit à nos traditions… Soupira Natasha.

Le dieu du chaos haussa les épaules, estimant qu'il avait au contraire parfaitement saisi le principe de la fête.

S'écartant de la fenêtre, Steve vint se planter devant Loki, les poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais son costume de bonne sœur lui retirait toute crédibilité.

— Vous êtes en train de créer la panique, annulez votre sort tout de suite, et rendez-nous nos apparences normales !

— Non, je n'ai pas envie, rétorqua le jötun, tout sourire.

— Loki, je vous préviens…

— Oui, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement, pauvre mortel ?

Loki se leva et fit un pas en direction de Steve. Sa transformation en géant des glaces lui avait fait gagner quelques centimètres, et ses yeux rouges le rendaient plus menaçant que jamais. Instinctivement, le Capitaine eu un mouvement de recul, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas moindre idée de quoi l'autre était capable sous cette forme. Immédiatement Thor intervint et se plaça entre eux.

— S'il te plaît mon frère, fait ce qu'il te dit !

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une blague inoffensive !

— Il pourrait y avoir des accidents !

— Je suis sûr que tout ira très bien ! Les New-Yorkais ont survécu à une pluie de poissons, ils survivront bien à ça !

Le dieu ne paraissait pas décidé du tout à coopérer et il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il n'était venu que pour le plaisir de les narguer. Tranquillement, et malgré les regards incendiaires que tout le monde lui lançait, il alla même se servir un verre au bar. Par réflexe, Tony le suivi. Vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, il n'était pas contre un petit remontant ! Sans même qu'il ait à le lui demander, Loki le servi et fit glisser le verre jusqu'à lui sur le comptoir.

— Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le boire ! Lança-t-il sournoisement au moment où Tony l'attrapait.

La vue de sa main dorée rappela soudain au génie qu'il était pour le moment coincé dans un corps robotique. Il n'avait donc pas de bouche. Cet enfoiré s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié et l'avait servi juste pour le faire enrager !

— _Ça c'était un coup bas, face de bouc !_

— Vous devriez plutôt me remercier. Votre consommation journalière d'alcool frise l'alcoolisme !

— _Je t'emmerde !_

Loki lui sourit et avala le contenu de son verre d'un trait, dans un geste de provocation manifeste.

— _Bon, on a bien rigolé, tout ça, maintenant, sois gentil, rends-moi mon corps._

— Pourquoi ? Je pensais que celui-là vous aurait plu, _l'homme de fer_ !

— _Pas du tout ! Y avait plein de robots beaucoup plus cool en lesquels tu aurais pu me transformer !_

— C'est vrai… mais ça vous aurait fait trop plaisir !

— _Enfoiré !_

— Ne te plaint pas Tony, tu es loin d'être le plus mal loti ! Intervint Robin des bois, aka Clint.

Un coup d'œil autour de lui rappela à Tony qu'il était peut-être le moins à plaindre avec Thor. Loki se tourna également vers les autres, et un air ravi se dessina sur son visage. Il semblait très satisfait de lui-même.

— Ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas vos nouvelles apparences ? Je les ai pourtant personnalisées !

— Personnalisées ? S'offusqua Natasha. Pourquoi j'ai six bras, dans ce cas ?

Le dieu eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

— Vous n'avez pas encore compris ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ?

— Dire que je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez baisser dans mon estime… Marmonna Loki assez fort pour que Tony entende. Vous êtes la veuve noire, non ?

— Oui, et… ?

Le jötun leva ses yeux cramoisis au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré. Il semblait persuadé que ce seul indice suffisait à tout expliquer.

— Aaaaah ! J'aaaai coooooompriiiiis ! S'exclama Bruce de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Laaa veeeeuve noooooire eeeest uuuune aaaaraaaaignéééééée !

—… et les araignées ont huit pattes ! Compléta Natasha, comprenant enfin la logique.

— Vous n'avez pas honte ? Même Frankenstein a compris avant vous !

Elle l'ignora et se contenta de lui faire remarquer :

— Il aurait été plus logique de me donner quatre bras et quatre jambes, non ?

— En effet, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait moins facile de vous déplacer. Je peux réparer ça, si vous préférez !

— Non, merci, je préfère rester comme ça…

Loki haussa les épaules, déçu. D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers Tony, et arrivé à sa hauteur, attrapa le verre toujours plein qui trônait devant lui, et le but. Le génie le fusilla du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'yeux. Ravi, le dieu lui fit un clin d'œil et pris la direction des canapés. Il fut arrêté en cours de route par le reste des Avengers qui lui barraient le passage avec un air menaçant.

— Inutile de me regarder comme ça, je ne vous retransformerai pas.

— Tu veux parier ? Gronda Clint en montrant les crocs.

— Aussi amusante que soit la perspective de me battre contre vous en renard mutant, agent Barton, je dois vous prévenir que ça ne servirait à rien. Je me suis assuré que les sorts que j'ai lancés feraient effet jusqu'au lever du soleil, demain matin. Quoi que vous me fassiez, ça ne les rompra pas.

— Oh seigneur ! Gémit Steve. Je vais ressembler à ça toute la nuit ?!

Le Capitaine se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air désespéré. Tony sentit qu'il était de son devoir d'ami de le réconforter.

— _T'inquiète pas Cap', tu fais une bonne sœur superbe !_

Le blond lui jeta un regard de profond dépit et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Natasha lança un « crétin » à l'attention du génie et entreprit de remonter le moral de Steve.

— Je n'en suis quand même pas à ce point-là, n'est-ce pas ? Gémit le soldat. Je n'apprécie pas les gros mots ou la vulgarité, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une bonne sœur !

— Mais non, mais non… Tu connais Loki, il exagère toujours !

Le jötun haussa un sourcil amusé et pouffa. Il jeta un regard complice en direction de Tony qui essayait tant bien que mal de camoufler son fou-rire. Natasha aurait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, le Capitaine était complètement prude dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe. Il ne comptait plus les fois où Steve l'avait rabroué pour ses allusions sexuelles ou ses blagues légèrement graveleuses. Sur ce point, il était quand même beaucoup plus proche de la bonne sœur que du soldat.

« _Monsieur, vous avez un appel entrant de la part du directeur Fury. Dois-je répondre ?_ »

— _Oui, vas-y._

Tony était étonné que Fury n'ait pas appelé plus tôt. Peut-être que le SHIELD avait tenté de régler le problème sans eux avant de se résoudre à les contacter.

« **Allô, Stark ? Est-ce que les autres sont avec vous ?** »

— _Oui Fury, nous sommes tous là._

« **Parfait ! Oubliez la distribution de bonbon, vous avez une mission. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à lâcher des squelettes et des chauves-souris dans tout Manhattan, ce qui ressemble fort à une diversion à mon avis. Quelqu'un prépare un mauvais coup, alors trouvez-le et arrêtez-le, avant qu'il ne passe à l'action !** »

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard consterné avant de se tourner vers Loki qui exultait. Le coup de la diversion ne semblait avoir traversé l'esprit de personne, mais maintenant que Fury l'avait évoqué, des soupçons commençaient à naître dans les esprits.

— Vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'on connaît déjà le coupable, lança Natasha sans lâcher le jötun des yeux.

« **Vous avez fait vite ! Qui est-ce ?** »

— A votre avis ? Soupira Clint. Le même sorcier psychopathe que d'habitude !

Le dieu lui adressa un sourire radieux et fit un semblant de référence. L'archer grogna de mécontentement, ses poils se hérissèrent.

 **« Loki ? C'est pas vrai ! Quel emmerdeur celui-là !** »

— Charmant ! Commenta l'intéressé. Vous me surprenez Fury, moi qui pensais que seul Stark se permettait d'être aussi grossier…

— _Je t'emmerde !_ Rétorqua Tony.

— Langage !

— _Sérieusement Steve ?_

Il aurait pensé que sa transformation en bonne sœur aurait permis à son ami de réfléchir et de réaliser que son aversion pour les gros mots était ridicule. Manifestement c'était loin d'avoir eu l'effet escompté.

« **Excusez-moi messieurs mais quand vous aurez terminé vos enfantillages, est-ce qu'on pourra parler du fait que Loki est avec vous dans la tour ?!** **Stark vous étiez censé améliorer la sécurité !** »

— Hmph, comme si votre pathétique technologie pouvait m'empêcher d'entrer où je veux ! S'exclama Loki, dégoulinant de dédain.

— _Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit notre technologie pathétique ?_

— Non homme de fer, mais je suis tout ouïe !

— Silence vous deux ! Soupira Natasha.

Tony et Loki croisèrent les bras avec une moue vexée. De quel droit interrompait-elle leur dispute ?

« **Merci ! Puisque Loki est avec vous, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas parvenus à l'obliger à rompre son sort ?** »

— Je suis désolé mais mon frère ne veut rien entendre, et je doute qu'on puisse le convaincre de changer d'avis.

— Maaaalheeureseemeeeeent… Soupira Bruce.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix ? Vous vous moquez moi ? Je vous préviens que si c'est encore une de vos blagues…** »

Fury n'avait pas été très amusé par le poisson d'avril que leur avait fait le dieu quelques mois plus tôt. Bien que victime lui aussi, Tony avait subi ses foudres pendant des semaines. A son grand dam il avait été obligé d'assister sans broncher à toutes les réunions et d'assurer les tours de surveillance de ses collègues. Fort heureusement, la vidéo qu'il avait gardé de l'évènement compensait largement ces désagréments.

— Pas du tout. La vérité c'est que… Loki nous a aussi lancé un sort, avoua à Steve à contre-cœur.

Qu'ils n'aient pas pu empêcher le jötun de donner vie aux décorations était un échec, mais assez mineur. Par contre qu'ils aient été victime d'un sort contre lequel ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre était un fiasco total. Les Avengers n'étaient pas supposés se faire avoir par ce genre de chose. Tony était prêt à parier qu'ils allaient avoir droit à un savon interminable quand tout ça serait terminé.

« **Oh seigneur… Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?** »

— Oh, trois fois rien ! Je leur ai juste donné des costumes d'Halloween plus effrayants !

« **Comment ça, plus effrayants ?** »

— _Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir…_

A l'autre bout du fil, Fury poussa un soupir interminable. Les blagues de Loki avaient toujours le don de lui donner la migraine.

« **Je vous avais appelé pour demander votre aide, mais finalement il semblerait que ce soit vous qui ayez besoin de la nôtre. Débrouillez-vous pour que Loki reste-là, on arrive !** »

L'intéressé poussa un petit rire amusé, curieux de voir comment ils comptaient s'y prendre pour l'empêcher de partir. Personne n'était pressé d'essayer et Thor ne semblait pas avoir une folle envie de se battre contre son frère. L'arrivée du SHIELD à la tour n'allait faire que compliquer un peu plus les choses, et Tony n'avait pas envie de faire courir de risque à son mobilier alors qu'il y avait une solution beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde.

— _Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, on peut le gérer._

« **C'est vrai que vous avez fait un excellent travail jusque-là…** »

C'était un coup bas, mais il décida de ne pas relever.

— _Je doute que vous fassiez mieux ! A l'instant où vous poserez un pied en bas de l'immeuble, il se téléportera._

« **Qu'est-ce que vous proposez dans ce cas ?** »

— _Il est venu à la tour pour nous narguer, et il n'a pas l'air pressé de repartir. Si vous ne rappliquez pas, on pourra le surveiller et s'assurer que sa blague n'était pas une diversion._

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas de complices ?** »

Tony éclata de rire.

— _Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est capable de travailler en équipe avec un caractère pareil ?_

« **Vous marquez un point.** »

— Je vous entends, vous savez ? Intervint Loki, vexé.

Ravi, le génie lui adressa un grand sourire. Il essaya du moins, car son visage de métal en était incapable. Décidemment être un robot n'avait que des désavantages. Il ne pouvait même plus narguer son ennemi juré correctement !

« **Je crois que vous avez raison, Stark. Une intervention du SHIELD serait contre-productive. Restez avec lui et empêchez-le de faire pire, à défaut de le convaincre de rompre le sort. »**

— Attendez, vous nous demandez de baby-sitter ce malade ?Protesta Clint, horrifié.

« **A moins que vous ayez trouvé un moyen de le neutraliser sans détruire la moitié de Manhattan, oui.** »

— Mais…

« **Pas de protestations ! Capitaine Rogers, je veux un rapport de la situation tous les quarts d'heure.** »

— Oui monsieur.

Fury raccrocha, et Bruce, Clint, Natasha et Steve poussèrent un soupir de dépit collectif. La perspective de passer toute la nuit transformés, et en plus avec Loki était loin de les réjouir. Leurs foudres ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur le responsable de la situation.

— C'est de ta faute Tony. Pourquoi tu as proposé ça ? S'écria Clint en agitant ses pattes. Ils allaient venir et s'occuper de lui ! Maintenant on est obligés de se le taper !

— Heureusement que non ! Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre agent Barton, rétorqua Loki, moqueur.

L'archer ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans trouver quoi répondre, puis gémit et s'affala dans un fauteuil.

— _S'il se barre et qu'il fait d'autres conneries on sera obligé d'aller s'en occuper, avec ces tronches ! Tu as envie que toute la ville te voie comme ça ?_

— Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu trouver une autre solution !

— Allons agent Barton, ne soyez pas comme ça, je suis certain qu'on va follement s'amuser !

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et tourna ostensiblement la tête dans la direction opposée du dieu.

Tony sentait que ses amis lui en voulaient de leur imposer de supporter Loki. C'est vrai que ce dernier faisait tout pour les faire enrager et se moquer d'eux, mais au fond il préférait quand même ça à devoir passer des heures en armure à donner des bonbons aux gosses. Et puis il fallait bien reconnaître que Loki pouvait parfois être drôle.

— Mon frère, je suis tellement heureux que nous fêtions cette tradition Midgardienne ensemble !

Comme à son habitude, Thor avait déjà oublié que si Loki était là c'est parce qu'il les avait transformés en monstre de foire et qu'il avait donné vie aux décorations d'Halloween pour semer la panique. Tout ce que l'Asgardien avait retenu c'est qu'il allait passer la soirée avec son petit frère chéri. Cette perspective le mettait tellement en joie qu'il avait fait un pas en direction de Loki. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre.

— Je te préviens que si tu essayes de me prendre dans tes bras, je te change en citrouille !

— Bon, comme tu voudras… Soupira-t-il.

Thor voulu faire son fameux air de chien battu, mais avec sa nouvelle apparence de Zeus, l'effet n'était pas du tout le même. Il était plus effrayant qu'attendrissant.

— L'avertissement vaut pour tout le monde ! Annonça le jötun. Le premier qui tente quelque chose passera le reste de sa nuit en tant que citrouille.

— Jeeee crooooois queee jee préféééreraaaais… Gémit le monstre de Frankenstein.

Bruce paraissait très frustré de sa nouvelle voix, et Tony l'avait vu plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser au cours de leurs conversations. Il soupçonnait Loki d'avoir fait exprès d'avoir empiré sa transformation par rapport aux autres pour se venger de l'avoir incrusté dans le sol.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Si on doit passer la nuit avec lui, je préfère que ce ne soit pas à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil ! Déclara Natasha en agitant trois de ses bras vers Loki.

— Que faites-vous habituellement pour Halloween ?

— Rien Thor, c'est une fête pour les enfants !

— _Parle pour toi ! Il y a trois ans j'avais organisé une soirée déguisée du tonnerre !_

C'était avant de rejoindre les Avengers. Désormais son emploi du temps de super-héros lui permettait peu de faire la fête, et encore moins d'en organiser.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

— _Tu me traite de gamin ?_

— A ton avis ?

— J'ai lu quelque part que la tradition veut qu'on raconte des histoires effrayantes. Nous n'avons qu'à faire ça pour nous occuper, intervint Loki.

Surpris que le dieu ait fait une proposition censée et manifestement assez sérieuse, tout le monde se tut. Il y eut un long silence de réflexion, puis Steve répondit prudemment :

— Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Thor voulait comprendre le principe d'Halloween, alors…

Lentement, les autres acquiescèrent à leur tour. S'ils ne voulaient pas que cette nuit leur paraisse interminable, autant trouver une occupation.

— Je crois qu'on devrait trouver autre chose ! Protesta Thor à la surprise générale. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour entendre les histoires de Loki…

— Allons, ce sont des héros vaillants qui ont sauvé la planète à plusieurs reprises, ils ne vont pas être terrassés par une pauvre histoire d'horreur !

— Non mon frère, je suis désolé, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que ça finira mal !

Le jötun roula des yeux et marmonna des grossièretés dans sa barbe. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais ils avaient le vague sentiment d'avoir échappé de peu à la plus belle frayeur de leur vie. Finalement la proposition de Loki n'était peut-être pas si innocente que ça…

Puisqu'ils devaient abandonner les histoires d'horreur, il fallut trouver autre chose à faire pour occuper tout le monde, et éviter que la situation dégénère en bagarre. Ce fut Tony qui trouva la solution en proposant qu'ils regardent un film. Il avait téléchargé l'intégrale de Saw spécialement pour Halloween, avant de savoir qu'ils étaient de corvée de bonbon. Puisqu'en fin de compte ils avaient le temps, ça aurait trop bête de ne pas en profiter. Bruce et Natasha n'étaient pas emballés par l'idée, mais ils se laissèrent convaincre.

Thor, qui adorait les films depuis que ses amis lui avaient fait découvrir le cinéma, s'assit dans le sofa en face de la télé. Il lança un regard plein d'espoir en direction de son frère, qui l'ignora royalement et alla sournoisement s'installer à côté de Steve. Ce dernier se tourna vers Bruce qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et rejoint Natasha. Clint, qui avait été chercher un saladier de bonbons s'assit avec Thor. Tony n'avait plus que l'embarras du choix car il restait une place dans chaque groupe.

— _Pousse toi Steve, tu prends toute la place avec ta coiffe de nonne_.

Soulagé, son ami s'exécuta et glissa sans se faire prier de l'autre côté du canapé. Tony se laissa tomber entre lui et Loki. Les coussins s'enfoncèrent lourdement sous son poids. La raideur de ses articulations l'empêchait de s'installer comme il l'aurait voulu, mais comme son corps était en métal, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux.

Ils lancèrent le film. Tony, au lieu de suivre l'histoire, qui n'avait de toute façon rien de bien compliquée, en profita pour observer les autres. Pour avoir une ambiance encore plus Halloweenesque, ils avaient éteint les lumières, mais l'écran éclairait assez pour qu'il distingue les visages. Avec leurs nouvelles apparences la pénombre les rendait tous assez effrayants.

Natasha ressemblait à un mille-patte géant. Elle bailla et par réflexe ses six bras se portèrent à sa bouche. Se faisant elle bouscula accidentellement le monstre de Frankenstein qui pianotait sur son téléphone. Robin des bois et Zeus se goinfraient bruyamment de bonbons, et Steve, à moitié engoncé dans ses vêtements de bonne sœur, grimaçait à chaque scène violente.

Quant à Loki, il paraissait étrangement investi dans le film. Légèrement penché en avant, il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Il était si concentré qu'il réagissait en même temps que les personnages, se tendant dans les moments stressants et retenant sa respiration en cas de suspens. Un screamer particulièrement vicieux le fit même sursauter. Tony ressenti une étrange pression sur son bras, et en baissant les yeux il découvrit que Loki le lui avait agrippé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le dieu le lâcha précipitamment. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans le noir, Tony aurait juré que le bleu de ses joues avait foncé.

Le génie se sentit sourire intérieurement. Il fut soudain très heureux de ne plus avoir d'expression faciale car Loki le lui aurait fait payer cher s'il l'avait surpris à rire. Après cet incident, l'autre croisa les bras et s'efforça de moins réagir à ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Le film terminé, Tony proposa qu'ils regardent la suite, mais le refus fut quasi unanime. Ils étaient tous en train de se lever ou de s'étirer, quand soudain Loki déclara :

— Soit votre employeur est un menteur, soit il ne vous fait pas confiance.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Ses hommes viennent d'encercler l'immeuble…

— _Quoi ?_

— Il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence ! Merci pour cette soirée, je me suis beaucoup amusé.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, un éclair vert enveloppa le dieu et il disparut. La seconde d'après, des hommes du SHIELD envahissaient la pièce, suivis de près par Fury. Rebutés et surpris par la nouvelle apparence des Avengers, les soldats les mirent en joue. Le directeur leur fit signe de baisser leurs armes.

— Où est Loki ?

— _Il vous a senti arriver et il est parti. Je vous avais prévenu que ça finirait comme ça !_

Fury poussa un juron.

— Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Qui sait quand une autre chance de ce type se serait représentée ?

— _Peut-être mais maintenant il est dans la nature…_

— Pas encore, à dire vrai, le corrigea la voix amusée de Loki. Il me restait une petite chose à faire.

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière verte qui aveugla tout le monde. Tony, dont les yeux n'étaient pas biologiques, fut le premier à retrouver la vue. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit hurler de rire. Petit à petit, des gloussements étouffés s'élevèrent autour de lui.

— Pourquoi vous riez ? Il s'est échappé sous notre nez, ça n'a rien d'amusant ! Gronda Fury.

— Ce n'est pas ça… Marmonna Steve, gêné. Vous devriez vous regarder…

Fury baissa les yeux et compris la raison de l'hilarité générale. Loki l'avait transformé en Capitaine crochet. Son visage n'avait pas changé, mais une cascade de boucles noirs dégoulinait de son crâne habituellement chauve, il était affublé d'un long manteau rouge et du grand chapeau à plume assorti, et une de ses mains était devenue un crochet. Il avait toujours son cache-œil ce qui renforçait son air de pirate et un sabre était apparu à sa ceinture.

— LOKIIIIII ! Hurla-t-il, fou de rage. Vous allez me le payer !

— Non j'en doute ! Lui répondit la voix rieuse de l'intéressé. Joyeux Halloween à tous !

Fury poussa un grognement d'animal blessé et se précipita hors de la pièce. Après un moment d'hésitation, ses hommes le suivirent. Bientôt, les Avengers se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'ils éclatent tous de rire. Même Steve s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de voir leur supérieur dans une situation aussi ridicule. Tony allait demander à Jarvis d'en faire une photo pour la mettre en fond d'écran. S'il en avait toujours eu, il aurait eu terriblement mal aux abdos à force de rire.

Lorsque que tous eurent retrouvé leur calme après de longues minutes, Tony proposa qu'ils retournent dans le salon et regardent un autre film. Seuls Clint et Thor répondirent par l'affirmative. Les autres se répartirent dans le reste de la tour pour vaquer à leurs occupations et tenter d'oublier qu'ils étaient coincés dans ces corps monstrueux pour le reste de la nuit.

Pendant presque une heure, Tony dut supporter de voir ses amis s'empiffrer alors que lui ne pouvait plus ni manger, ni boire. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était un robot, mais ça lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Un message sur son téléphone le fit sortir de ses idées noires. Il fut ravi en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur, et encore plus en lisant le contenu du texto. Pendant un moment il envisagea d'inventer un prétexte quelconque pour quitter la pièce, mais Thor et Clint ne faisaient même pas attention à lui. Il partit donc sans un mot.

Aussi vite que ses articulations rouillées le lui permettaient, il rejoignit sa chambre. Son lit était déjà occupé par Loki qui y était lascivement allongé. Le jötun avait retrouvé son apparence humaine mais gardé ses vêtements noirs.

— _Cette situation me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, pas toi ? Sauf que tu étais moins habillé dans mon souvenir…_

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, très cher !

— _Mais oui, c'est ça !_

Le dieu rit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Tony secoua la tête et se vautra dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il se serait bien allongé mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever.

— _Merci. Tu as sauvé cette soirée d'être d'un ennui mortel !_

— Tu me connais, j'adore te faire plaisir !

— _Menteur !_

— A peine !

Il avait essayé de lutter jusqu'au bout, mais quand il avait réalisé qu'il allait rester des heures dans son armurer à servir des bonbons à une bande de gosses surexcités, Tony n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'appeler Loki à la rescousse.

— _Super idée ces transformations ! Tu les as vraiment bien adaptées à chacun d'entre nous._

— Je me doutait que ça te plairait.

— _Il a dû te falloir du temps pour y réfléchir, non ? Probablement plus que la petite demi-heure que tu as mise avant d'agir…_

— Où veux-tu en venir Antony ?

— _Tu avais déjà prévu de faire cette blague avant que je te demande de l'aide, avoue ?_

Loki pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête mais Tony vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! L'expression de Loki quand il lui avait parlé d'Halloween et sa bonne humeur excessive de ces derniers jours aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Son coup était planifié depuis des jours, et il l'aurait fait même si Tony n'avait rien demandé. Décidemment le dieu du chaos ne pouvait jamais résister à une bonne occasion de se payer leurs têtes.

— Je plaide coupable, tu m'as démasqué ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette blague à l'instant où tu m'as dit que c'était une fête déguisée.

— _T'es irrécupérable !_

— N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle !

— _Bien sûr que si. Ce que t'as fait à Fury c'était… épique ! Mais t'as été un peu méchant avec Steve quand même. Il va finir par complexer si ça continue._

Le jötun, pas du tout compatissant, haussa les épaules.

— Il n'aurait pas tort.

— _Ne soit pas méchant !_

— Allons, on sait tous les deux que tu aimes ça !

— _Oh, ferme-la !_

Tout sourire, Loki fit semblant de se zipper la bouche. Comme il ne pouvait plus parler, il se laissa retomber sur les coussins avec un soupir d'aise. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Tony profita du fait qu'on ne pouvait plus voir où il regardait pour le mater allégrement. L'univers n'était vraiment pas juste. Si ça avait été le cas, cet enfoiré n'aurait pas été aussi canon !

L'enfoiré en question détourna son attention du plafond pour la reconcentrer sur l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il le fixait avec une intensité telle que Tony savait exactement ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu son corps.

— Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Lança le dieu, rompant sa promesse de silence.

— _Quoi donc ?_

— Que tu sois un robot… D'habitude on ne se contente pas de se regarder quand on est dans ta chambre !

— _Comment tu… Est-ce que tu peux lire dans les pensées ?_

La panique envahi Tony à cette perspective. Si Loki était capable de télépathie il avait dû entendre des choses très gênantes, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux !

— Possible… Ou alors peut-être que je te connais bien ?

Evidemment, il pouvait toujours rêver s'il attendait une réponse claire. Dans le doute, il allait essayer de surveiller ses pensées à l'avenir. Sa résolution était déjà mise à rude épreuve car le jötun continuait de lui jeter un regard langoureux.

— _Ça t'amuse de me chauffer alors qu'on ne peut rien faire, pas vrai ?_

— Oh que oui ! Confirma le dieu.

— _Pourquoi tu m'as transformé en robot d'ailleurs ?_

— Tu passes tellement de temps dans cette stupide armure qu'on croirait que tu veux en devenir une. J'ai voulu te prouver qu'il n'y avait pas que des avantages à être fait de métal !

— _C'est réussi, mais je suis étonné que tu aies choisi C3PO. Je croyais que tu avais détesté le film ?_

Détesté était même un euphémisme. Tony n'avait pu lui montrer qu'un seul des Star Wars tant Loki avait passé de temps à râler contre les incohérences et les inexactitudes du film sur les voyages intergalactiques. Dépité, il avait décidé de plus jamais lui montrer de films qui se passaient dans l'espace.

— C'est le cas. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'ai pas changé en R2D2 !

— _Ça aurait été un coup bas !_

— Tu devrais savoir que je suis le maître des coups bas, lui rappela le jötun en se levant soudainement. Regarde !

Avec un sourire provocateur, il entreprit de se débarrasser de sa veste et de sa cravate. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire moulante, se donnant un petit air débraillé terriblement sexy.

— _On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?_

— J'ai chaud ! Répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil très suggestif.

C'en fut trop pour Tony. Il se leva, se planta devant le dieu, et l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui. L'air agréablement surpris, l'autre se laissa faire.

— _Je te jure que si j'avais mon corps en ce moment, je te ferais des trucs qui t'empêcheraient de marcher droit pendant trois jours !_

Contrairement à l'effet escompté, la menace sembla plaire à son interlocuteur. Son sourire s'agrandit et il demanda d'une voix rauque :

— C'est une promesse Antony ?

— _Absolument !_

— Dans ce cas comment refuser ? C'est d'accord !

Tony voulu lui demander d'accord pour quoi, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Loki posa une main sur son torse et une aura verte l'enveloppa. Pendant un instant tout devint noir, puis il se retrouva dans son corps. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ses poumons se remplir d'air, et le froid sur sa peau. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'être humain.

— Je croyais que ton sort ne pouvait pas se rompre avant demain matin ?

— J'ai menti.

— Pour une fois, ça m'arrange !

Il se palpa les bras et le visage pour vérifier que c'était bien réel. La fluidité retrouvée de ses mouvements lui donnait l'impression de bouger en accéléré. Ravi, il s'éloigna et fit un tour sur lui-même pour profiter de ses sensations retrouvées. Un courant d'air généralisé lui fit réaliser qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

— Tu aurais quand même pu me rendre mes vêtements !

— C'aurait été une perte de temps. Si tu veux tenir ta promesse, il va falloir commencer maintenant !

— Tu l'auras voulu !

Il attrapa Loki par la nuque et l'embrassa. Ce dernier répondit avec plaisir et retira sa chemise. Tony le fit tomber sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur lui. Ils recommençaient à s'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

— Tony, on va lancer la suite tu veux ven… NON MAIS JE REVE !

La gueule ouverte d'indignation, Robin des bois, se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre. Avant que les deux hommes puissent réagir, il fut rejoint par Zeus.

— Que ce pass… STARK !

— Et merde ! Soupira Tony.

Loki ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, vit le reste des Avengers accourir, et se téléporta. Horrifié, son partenaire fixa les draps vide à l'endroit où il était l'instant d'avant.

— Tony, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Demanda Natasha sur un ton accusateur.

— Ouais, pourquoi t'as retrouvé ton apparence normale ? Protesta Clint.

— Surtout, qu'est-ce que tu faisais au lit avec Loki ?! Gronda Steve.

Après leur avoir fait croire qu'ils étaient en couple alors que c'était faux sept mois plus tôt, il devait maintenant leur avouer que depuis, ils avaient commencé à coucher régulièrement ensemble, pour de vrai cette fois. Ça allait encore être simple cette histoire !

— En fait, vous allez rire mais…

— Vous avez touché à mon frère ?! Tonna Thor en se jetant sur lui.

Si le film d'horreur qu'ils avaient regardé ne l'avait pas effrayé le moins du monde, le visage furieux de Zeus en train de le soulever de terre rempli Tony d'effroi.

— Thor je peux tout t'expliquer ! Gémit-il faiblement.

Si seulement Loki ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné à son sort ! Il aurait deux mots à lui dire la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient !

— Nous t'écoutons Tony, et nous sommes très curieux d'entendre tes explications, signala Steve qui lui tournait le dos pour ne pas le voir nu.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Tony qui réfléchissait vainement à un moyen de leur dire la vérité sans qu'ils ne se mettent tous à lui hurler dessus et que Thor ne tente de le tuer. Cette fois il n'arriverait pas à leur faire croire que c'était encore une blague de Loki.

— Alors ?! Gronda l'Asgardien, dont la poigne se resserrait de seconde en seconde.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour pouvoir penser à une stratégie.

— Je…

Le génie n'eut jamais à terminer sa phrase car soudain Thor disparu, et il retomba sur le sol. La première surprise passée, il comprit qu'il avait été téléporté dans l'appartement de Loki. Ce dernier l'attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

— Merci de m'avoir sorti de là. Ton frère était devenu complètement dingue !

— De rien, mais je n'ai pas fait ça par bonté d'âme.

Tony attrapa la main tendue pas le dieu de la malice, et se remis debout.

— Pourquoi alors ?

— Tu m'as fait une promesse que je compte bien que tu tiennes, Antony. Il était hors de question que je laisse tes amis gâcher mon plaisir alors que j'ai passé une si bonne soirée !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Loki lui attrapa le menton et releva sa tête dans le but de l'embrasser.

— Tu sais à quel point j'adore coucher avec toi, mais tu es sûr qu'on a pas plus important à faire pour le moment ? Protesta Tony. On pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire maintenant que les autres sont au courant par exemple.

Le jötun poussa un grognement de contrariété.

— Si tu ne m'as pas embrassé dans trois secondes, je te renvoie là-bas et je te laisse te débrouiller avec Thor !

— Forcément, avec des arguments pareils…

— Trois…

— Oh, ferme-là ! Je vais la tenir ma promesse puisque tu y tiens !

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

Loki n'avait pas tort, il serait bête de gâcher une aussi belle soirée. L'explication avec ses amis pouvait bien attendre demain…

* * *

 **Si ça vous a plu, un autre chapitre est en préparation pour dans quelques mois, je ne vous dis pas pour quelle fête ;)**

 **Joyeux Halloween à tous !**


	3. Merry Christmas

**Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt, mais je me doute que tout le monde sera très occupé ce soir et demain, donc je poste en avance.**

 **Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

Tony avait un mal de crâne à réveiller un mort. Une grosse caisse tambourinait à l'intérieur de son crâne et chacun de ses cheveux semblait être en train d'essayer de s'arracher de sa tête. Pour les avoir vécus des centaines de fois, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ces symptômes comme étant ceux d'une grosse gueule de bois.

Il tenta de se relever mais quelque chose sous lui poussa un grognement mécontent. Ouvrant un demi-œil le génie découvrit qu'il était à moitié allongé sur Loki. En soi ce n'était pas particulièrement surprenant, sauf qu'ils étaient tous deux complètement habillés et se trouvaient sur un des canapés du salon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu fabriquer pour se retrouver à dormir ici ?

En y regardant de plus près, Loki était lui-même allongé sur quelqu'un. Au vu de sa longue chevelure blonde et de sa carrure de bodybuilder, la personne en question était très probablement Thor. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus inexplicables !

« _Monsieur ?_ » L'appela son intelligence artificielle, beaucoup trop fort au gout de ses tympans.

— Baisse le volume Jarvis ! J'ai la migraine…

« _Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez que je vous réveille. Mademoiselle Romanov et monsieur Barton sont dans l'ascenseur. »_

Clint et Natasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient là ? Ils n'étaient même pas censés être à New-York.

L'intervention de Jarvis provoqua un concert de protestations. Les Asgardiens s'agitèrent sous Tony, Thor marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Steve, allongé sur le canapé d'en face, voulu se retourner et tomba par terre avec un cri de douleur. Il fit sursauter Bruce qui se releva d'un coup de son fauteuil, avant d'y retomber instantanément en se tenant la tête.

— Antony, que se passe-t-il ? Gémit Loki en tentant de s'asseoir.

— Je me pose la même question…

Tout le monde commençait à émerger avec plus ou moins de difficulté, et il apparu rapidement qu'ils souffraient d'une migraine généralisée. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de se demander ce qui s'était passé, Clint et Natasha débarquèrent dans la pièce, visiblement très en colère.

— Tiens, regarde un peu qui se réveille juste ! Vous avez bien dormi j'espère ? Parce que nous non !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne deviez pas fêter Noël dans la famille de Clint ?

— Si, c'est ce qui était prévu, avant que Fury nous demande de rentrer pour réparer vos conneries !

— De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Tony en se massant le crâne.

— Tu te fiches de nous ?! La moitié du pays ne parle que de ça !

Le génie n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont son ami lui parlait. Hébété, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, mais les autres semblaient aussi perdus que lui. En comprenant que sa question était sérieuse, l'archer et l'espionne poussèrent un long soupir.

— Vous avez oublié ? C'est de mieux en mieux !

— Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je pourrais avoir une aspirine ? Réclama Steve, la tête entre les mains.

— Oui, moi aussi ! Ajouta Bruce.

A contre cœur, Natasha alla chercher de l'eau et une boite de médicament. Toujours debout dans l'entrée, Clint leur jetait à tous un regard noir.

De plus en plus lucide, Tony commença à réaliser avec effroi l'état dans lequel était le salon. Des cadavres de bouteille gisaient un peu partout, le sol était couvert de larges flaques de ce qu'il espérait être de l'eau, et la table basse avait été réduite en morceaux. Manifestement la soirée avait été… mouvementée !

La rousse finit par revenir et posa sans aucune délicatesse un plateau avec une carafe et des verres sur les vestiges de la table. Chacun se précipita pour récupérer un des médicaments salvateurs et s'empressa de l'avaler. Seul Loki ne bougea pas, semblant soudainement totalement réveillé et en parfaite santé.

— Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas la gueule de bois ? Protesta Tony, jaloux.

— Je me suis soigné.

— Tu peux faire ça ?

Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt ou lieu de le laisser souffrir pour rien ?

— Oui, il peut, confirma Thor. Cela nous a permis d'éviter les ennuis de très nombreuses fois !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je t'ai sauvé la mise si souvent que j'aurai dû te faire payer mon aide !

— Mais tu le faisais !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Tony regardait soudain son amant avec espoir. Ce serait vraiment le rêve s'il pouvait lui faire disparaître cette affreuse migraine ! En plus il pourrait peut-être enfin se concentrer et se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Natasha avait dû se faire la même réflexion car elle proposa :

— Loki, et si vous soigniez tout le monde qu'on puisse avoir une vraie conversation.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

Après un instant de réflexion, le dieu rétorqua, dans un haussement d'épaule :

— Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

— Et moi ? Protesta Tony.

— Tu estimes avoir droit à un traitement de faveur parce qu'on couche ensemble ?

— Euh… oui !

— Bon, d'accord, céda Loki.

Il fit un vague geste de la main et Tony sentit son mal de crâne s'évaporer, tout comme son envie de vomir et la brume qui embrouillait son cerveau.

Outré, Thor ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

— Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

— On couche ensemble ? Première nouvelle !

— Quoi ?! Non ! Je suis ton frère, j'estime que cela mérite aussi un traitement de faveur.

— Au contraire, raison de plus pour te laisser ainsi. Tu seras peut-être moins agaçant !

L'Asgardien croisa les bras dans une moue boudeuse et marmonna qu'il n'était jamais gentil avec lui. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et le traita d'enfant. Sentant que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer en une énième dispute, Clint s'empressa d'intervenir pour recentrer la conversation sur le sujet principal.

— Vous commencez à vous rappeler maintenant ?

Tony se concentra pour chercher son dernier souvenir clair. Il datait du tout début de la soirée, avant que Thor, Bruce et Steve n'arrivent.

 _Planté devant la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, Tony fixait désespérément le ciel. Il avait espéré de la neige toute la journée, en vain. Noël était toujours mieux avec de la neige. Cette année il faudrait manifestement qu'il se résolve à faire sans._

 _Il avait de toute façon un problème plus immédiat à régler avant l'arrivée de ses invités. Le problème en question avait la forme d'un dieu nordique bougon assis dans son canapé. L'intéressé y avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à lire, refusant catégoriquement de lever le petit doigt pour aider à préparer les festivités._

— _Lok', s'il te plaît, arrêtes de faire la gueule !_

— _Pourquoi, la fête est annulée ?_

— _Non, mais tirer la tronche n'y changera rien !_

— _Je ne « tire pas la tronche », je manifeste ma désapprobation._

 _Tony soupira. Malgré des heures à débattre sur le sujet, son amant refusait toujours de changer d'avis. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé._

— _Tu es au courant que tu es une des seules personnes au monde à ne pas aimer Noël ?_

— _Je suis sûr que c'est faux…_

— _Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots, tu m'as parfaitement compris !_

 _Le dieu de la malice roula des yeux dans une expression exaspérée._

— _C'est une fête ridicule !_

— _Tout le monde l'adore !_

— _En quoi est-ce une preuve ?! Les Midgardiens sont stupides, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils aiment des fêtes stupides !_

 _Tony ne releva pas. Loki avait la fâcheuse tendance d'insulter les terriens quand il était agacé. Il était habitué maintenant._

— _Noël n'est pas une fête stupide !_

— _Très bien, alors explique-moi l'intérêt de faire croire aux enfants qu'un gros bonhomme en rouge se balade autour de la Terre en traîneau volant tiré par des rennes magiques, pour leur distribuer des cadeaux en entrant par la cheminée ?_

 _Présenté comme ça, c'est sûr que ça ne faisait pas très crédible… Il était cependant hors de question qu'il lui donne raison. Noël c'était bien, un point c'est tout !_

— _On s'en fiche de l'histoire ! Le but c'est de passer un bon moment en famille, et d'offrir des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime._

 _Loki haussa un sourcil septique._

— _Et vous faites ça en profitant de la crédulité de vos enfants pour leur mentir éhontément ? Je croyais que mentir c'était mal ?_

— _Là, ce n'est pas pareil !_

— _Tiens donc ? Pourquoi ça ?_

— _C'est une tradition vieille de plusieurs siècles. Tout le monde raconte ça à ses enfants !_

— _Le fait que ce soit vieux n'est pas un argument ! Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose a plusieurs siècles qu'il est forcément fantastique !_

— _Je confirme… Lança Tony avec un sourire en coin._

 _Son interlocuteur mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était de lui qu'il parlait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une expression outrée, et le dieu croisa les bras avec un grognement vexé. Il était adorable quand il boudait. Le milliardaire dut se retenir de rire pour ne pas empirer les choses._

— _Je rigole ! Tu es un dieu de la mythologie nordique, on fait difficilement plus fantastique !_

 _Il agrémenta sa remarque d'un clin d'œil qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Loki. Pour se faire pardonner, Tony tenta de l'embrasser, mais l'autre tourna ostensiblement la tête dans l'autre sens._

— C'est très intéressant Tony, mais complètement hors sujet ! Le coupa Natasha. C'est une fois que vous étiez tous là que les choses ont dégénéré !

— La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, il me semble.

— Oh, vraiment ? Intervint Thor sans dissimuler son sarcasme. On ne doit pas se rappeler de la même chose !

Le génie ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir de l'arrivée de ses amis.

 **«** _ **Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers, le docteur Banner, et ce qui semble être Thor, viennent d'entrer dans la tour. »**_ _Annonça Jarvis._

— _« Ce qui semble être Thor » ? Répéta Loki, surpris._

 **« La reconnaissance faciale m'indique qu'il s'agit de lui, mais sa tenue est… »**

— _Merci Jarvis, ça ira ! Le coupa précipitamment Tony._

 _Après tous ces efforts, il n'allait quand même pas laisser son ordinateur tout gâcher au dernier moment._

— _Antony, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Thor ?_

— _Viens et tu verras !_

 _Loki soupira et rejoint son amant pour aller attendre l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Bien que sachant exactement ce qui se passait, Tony s'efforça de garder un air impassible pour ne pas se trahir._

 _L'effet fut encore plus saisissant que prévu, car quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement, Thor était pile devant. Le dieu du tonnerre affichait un sourire ravi, une pile de cadeaux dans les bras. Derrière lui, Steve et Bruce s'efforçaient de contenir leur fou rire._

 _Il fallait dire que le spectacle avait de quoi dérider n'importe qui. Le grand et massif Asgardien était affublé d'un costume rouge et vert de lutin du Père Noël. Il avait la totale : les collants rayés, les chaussures à grelot, et le bonnet pointu. En elle-même, la tenue était déjà ridicule, mais le sérieux avec lequel Thor la portait rendait le tout encore plus drôle._

 _Tony lui-même aurait volonté éclaté d'un rire franc, mais il était trop occupé à scruter le visage de Loki. Passé la première surprise, les lèvres de ce dernier furent agitées d'un spasme qu'il réprima à grand peine. Il se mordit les joues, ferma les yeux, et pris de longues inspirations pour calmer l'hilarité qui montait en lui. Evitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur son frère adoptif, il se tourna vers l'ingénieur et siffla :_

— _C'est bas Antony, même de ta part !_

— _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…_

 _Sans prêter attention à leur conversation, Thor se précipita vers eux. Il semblait avoir envie de les prendre dans ses bras, mais les cadeaux qu'il tenait l'en empêchaient, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs côtes. Se décidant finalement à le regarder, Loki demanda non sans exaspération :_

— _Thor, quel est cet accoutrement ridicule ?_

— _Ce n'est pas ridicule mon frère, c'est traditionnel. Tony m'a dit que c'était la coutume de porter cela pour Noël._

— _J'ai peur que Tony t'aie fait une mauvaise farce, intervint Steve avec un regard accusateur vers l'intéressé._

 _Le sourire de Thor disparu, remplacé par l'air désapprobateur qu'il réservait à son frère après une de ses blagues. Les relations entre Tony et l'Asgardien s'étaient tendues depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il fréquentait son frère. Cela faisait moins de deux mois, et le dieu du tonnerre avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée. Encore trois semaines plus tôt, Thor l'avait coincé dans un couloir et prévenu que s'il faisait du mal à son petit-frère il lui ferait regretter pour le restant de ses jours._

 _Il avait donc longtemps hésité avant de lui faire la blague du costume, craignant d'empirer leurs relations déjà houleuses. S'il avait fini par se décider, c'est entièrement à cause de la résistance farouche de Loki à l'idée de fêter Noël. En plus d'être très drôle, sa farce permettrait à son amant de rire et ainsi de commencer la soirée dans de bonnes dispositions._

— _Il me semblait bien que les gens me regardaient étrangement…_

— _Tu m'étonnes ! Pouffa le milliardaire._

— _Franchement Tony, profiter de son ignorance de nos coutumes comme ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, le réprimanda Bruce, approuvé par Steve._

— _C'était pour le taquiner ! Qui aime bien châtie bien. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en veut pas, pas vrai Blondie ?_

— _On m'a déjà fait des blagues bien moins drôles, confirma-t-il avec un regard accusateur vers Loki._

 _L'intéressé haussa les épaules._

— _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! Va donc te changer maintenant, tu es vraiment ridicule._

 _En grommelant dans sa barbe, Thor parti dans sa chambre pour chercher autre chose à se mettre._

— Un costume de lutin ? Répéta Clint qui avait du mal à ne pas rire.

— Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Gronda Thor vexé.

— Ça n'a toujours rien à voir avec la raison de notre présence ici ! Signala Natasha qui commençait à perdre patience.

Tony ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de si grave pour que Fury les oblige à rentrer en avance. Ils étaient tous en un seul morceau, et seul l'intérieur de la tour semblait avoir subi des dégâts.

— Je sais pourquoi les choses ont dégénéré, annonça Bruce. C'est à cause de Thor.

— Quoi ?! Sur quelle base se fonde cette accusation ?

— Si je me rappelle bien, tu as amené des bouteilles d'alcool Asgardien, pour nous faire goûter et on a eu la bêtise de les ouvrir à l'apéritif.

Maintenant que Bruce le disait, le milliardaire avait le vague souvenir de Thor leur vantant les mérites de leurs alcools, et de Loki qui signalait que c'était un peu fort pour des humains. Le temps d'arriver au repas, ils tous déjà bien saouls.

— C'est bizarre, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé quand on est passé à table, s'étonna Steve l'air contrarié.

— Pas étonnant, tu étais déjà complètement ivre !

— A ce point ?

— J'en ai peur…

Le Capitaine soupira et se massa les tempes. Il se figea brusquement, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Incertain de la véracité de ses souvenirs, il déclara prudemment :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une image de Loki avec des bois de renne sur la tête…

— Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Clint très intéressé à la perspective de pouvoir se moquer du jötun.

— Il me semble que c'était l'idée de Tony, non ?

— Je confirme, grinça Loki fusillant son amant du regard.

Cette partie, Tony s'en rappelait assez bien. Il avait préparé son coup à l'avance il fallait dire !

— _Messieurs, avant d'attaquer le dessert, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous ! Déclara Tony en agitant le sac en papier qu'il venait de ramasser sous la table._

 _Il lança à chacun son paquet et récupéra également le sien. Tout excité, Steve déchira le papier sans réfléchir. Son visage se figea dans une expression perplexe quand il en découvrit le contenu._

— _Tony, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en levant un serre-tête sur lequel était accrochés deux petits pères noëls sur ressort._

— _C'est ton chapeau de noël ! Je sais que c'est pour les enfants, mais comme Loki et Thor ne connaissaient pas, j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant !_

— _Oh, d'accord !_

 _Sans demander plus d'explication, le Capitaine enfila le serre-tête avec un grand sourire. Il était trop ivre pour se poser plus de questions. Thor, lui, fixa avec circonspection son serre-tête à bonhommes de neiges avant de se décider à le mettre. Le coup du costume de lutin avait légèrement refroidi son envie de suivre ce que Tony prétendait être des 'traditions'. Blasé, Bruce se coiffa de son serre-tête sapin sans même objecter. Pour lui-même Tony avait choisi un bête bonnet de père noël. Il n'allait quand même pas porter un de ces trucs ridicules !_

 _Le seul qui n'avait pas ouvert son paquet était Loki. Il fixait le papier cadeau comme s'il contenait un monstre terriblement dangereux. Remarquant le regard insistant de son amant, le dieu siffla :_

— _Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé !_

— _Quoi donc ?_

 _Avec un regard noir dans sa direction, l'autre ouvrit finalement le paquet._

— _Je le savais ! S'écria-t-il. Il est hors de question que je mette ça sur ma tête Antony !_

— _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ?_

— _Montre nous Loki !_

— _Ça me paraît assez logique… Intervint Bruce. Rappelez-vous du surnom que Tony lui donne._

 _Thor, qui n'avait pas la référence, chercha en vain. Steve, quant à lui, eut un petit temps de latence avant de comprendre. Ayant perdu tout sens de la retenue, il éclata de rire et s'exclama :_

— _Tu lui as offert des bois de renne ?! Dis-moi que tu as pris le nez rouge assorti !_

— _J'y ai pensé, mais quelque chose m'a fait dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…_

 _Les ondes meurtrières qui se dégageaient de Loki ne faisaient que confirmer son intuition. Ses yeux lançaient presque littéralement des éclairs. Tony savait que ça le mettrait hors de lui, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Après toutes ces années à l'appeler Rudolf, comment passer à côté d'une occasion pareille ?_

— _Je ne comprends pas… Quel rapport avec son surnom ?_

— _Rudolf est un renne du père noël… Grinça Loki._

 _Les yeux de l'Asgardien s'éclairèrent tandis que la lumière se faisait sur ce mystère qu'il cherchait à comprendre depuis des années. Au bout de quelques secondes, les épaules de Thor commencèrent à s'agiter de soubresauts._

— _Je t'interdit de rire !_

 _Le blond faisait de gros efforts mais il ne parvint pas à retenir son fou rire bien longtemps. Vexé comme un pou, Loki lança le serre-tête à travers la pièce et se servi un autre verre. N'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement, Tony alla le ramasser._

— _Pas si vite très cher, il faut que tu le mettes, on a tous le nôtre !_

— _Même pas en rêve !_

— _Pas de bois, pas de dessert !_

— _Si tu crois que ça me dérange ! J'arrêterais même de manger pendant toute une semaine si ça pouvait m'éviter de le mettre !_

— _Pas de dessert pour tout monde ! Précisa Tony._

 _Immédiatement, des protestations s'élevèrent de la part des autres convives. Tout le monde avait faim, et le fait que la buche soit posée juste sous leur nez n'arrangeait rien._

— _Allons mon frère, ne fais pas l'enfant, ce ne sont que des bois de renne !_

— _Je suis sûr qu'ils vous iront très bien ! Pouffa Steve._

— _Nous sommes tous déjà ridicules de toute façon… Signala Bruce._

 _La mâchoire de Loki se contracta sous l'effet de la lutte intérieure qu'il menait. Avec un juron, il arracha le serre-tête des mains de Tony et le posa sur sa tête en promettant qu'il le lui paierait cher. Le génie était pour le moment trop ravi d'avoir réussi son coup pour craindre les représailles. Conscients que ça ne ferait que le braquer, les autres réussirent à éviter de rire de façon trop visible._

 _Les joues de plus en plus rouges, le dieu les menaça :_

— _Si l'un d'entre vous prend une photo, je vous tue !_

 _Tony comptait bien récupérer les images des caméras de surveillance dès demain, mais il se garda de le lui dire._

Clint riait tellement fort qu'il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sentant que Loki était sur le point de lui sauter dessus, Tony lui posa une main sur la jambe pour l'empêcher de se lever.

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Siffla le dieu, hors de lui.

— Je sais, je suis désolé ! Evite de tuer Clint s'il te plaît, on a assez de problèmes.

— Je te préviens, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier !

Tony se fit une note intérieure pour se rappeler de surveiller ses arrières pendant les prochaines semaines. Il connaissait Loki depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ses vengeances pouvaient être très créatives.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait après ? Demanda Steve le visage froissé par son effort de concentration.

— On a regardé la télé, non ?

— Je crois plutôt qu'on a joué à un jeu ! Le contredit Bruce.

— Non, c'est ce que vous vouliez faire mais je vous ai évité de vous faire avoir ! Expliqua Thor avec un regard vers son frère.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

— Dis plutôt que tu as joué les rabat-joie !

 _Un peu dans les vapes à cause de l'alcool et du repas plus que copieux, Tony, Steve et Bruce étaient affalé dans le canapé. Vexé qu'il lui ait dit qu'il devait garder ses bois jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux, Loki était appuyé contre le bar à l'autre bout de la pièce. Thor quant à lui était planté devant le sapin, hypnotisé par le clignotement de la guirlande électrique. Au terme d'un long silence, il demanda finalement :_

— _Que faisons maintenant ? Ouvrons-nous les cadeaux ?_

— _Pas encore Thor, à minuit._

— _Minuit ? Il est à peine vingt-deux heures !_

 _Horrifié, Loki écarquilla les yeux et gémit :_

— _Encore deux heures ?!_

— _Ce n'est pas si long !_

 _Le jötun poussa un long soupir et se fit apparaitre un nouveau verre de vin._

— _Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver à s'occuper, tenta de le rassurer Bruce._

 _L'autre haussa les épaules avec un grognement._

— _Moi j'ai une idée ! Lança Tony. On pourrait jouer à jeu ?_

— _Bonne idée !_

— _Ah non ! Je refuse de jouer à un jeu avec Loki ! Protesta virulemment Thor. Même pas en rêve !_

 _Etonné par cette réaction inhabituelle, Tony regarda tour à tour les deux frères pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. D'ordinaire le dieu du tonnerre s'empressait de sauter sur une occasion de faire quelque chose avec son petit-frère chéri._

— _Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il est simplement vexé parce qu'il perd tout le temps._

— _Evidemment, tu triches !_

— _Absolument pas ! Je joue intelligemment._

— _Ça s'appelle tricher !_

— _Respecter les règles est d'un ennui… Soupira Loki en roulant des yeux._

 _Vu le niveau d'énervement de Thor, il avait probablement dû perdre un nombre assez conséquent de fois avant de remarquer la supercherie. En y réfléchissant, Tony non plus ne gagnait pas beaucoup contre son amant. Pratiquement jamais pour ainsi dire…_

 _Réalisant soudain que ce n'était pas ses talents de bluff extraordinaires qui permettaient à Loki de gagner toutes leurs parties de poker, il s'exclama avec indignation :_

— _C'est pour ça que je perds tout le temps !_

— _Non, pas à chaque fois. Juste quand ma main est trop mauvaise…_

— _Je rêve ! Tu avoues que tu triches ?_

— _A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je suis le dieu du mensonge, il est évident que je triche !_

— _Et en plus il en est fier ! S'offusqua-t-il._

 _Dire qu'il l'avait embobiné pendant tout ce temps ! Tony en était même venu à remettre ses talents au poker en question. Certes, il avait été naïf de croire que Loki savait jouer à la loyale, mais ça n'excusait pas tout._

— Loki est un menteur et un tricheur, quelle grande découverte ! S'exclama Clint, dégoulinant d'ironie.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, signala le dieu.

— Franchement, vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous disputer ? Les rabroua Natasha.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, rien que de le voir ça m'énerve !

— Contient toi, je crois qu'on y est presque. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?

Tony interrogea son cerveau, mais c'était le trou noir. Il se revoyait sur le canapé, mais il était incapable de dire ce qu'il y faisait.

Vu la tête des autres, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de souvenirs que lui. Finalement, ce fut Thor qui se rappela le premier :

— On a fini les bouteilles que j'avais amené en attendant minuit, si je ne m'abuse.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! Et Steve s'est endormi par terre.

— J'ai fait ça ? Plus jamais je bois autant !

— Vous êtes pourtant très drôle quand vous êtes ivre Capitaine Rogers, lança Loki avec un grand sourire.

— Venant de vous je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

Le dieu haussa les épaules avec l'air de dire « qui sait ? ».

Clint, qui avait commencé à se balader dans la pièce, s'arrêta devant un livre qui traînait par terre. Sa couverture bariolée lui avait attiré l'œil. L'archer ramassa l'ouvrage et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la couverture. Choqué, il se tourna vers ses amis et leur montra l'objet de sa découverte.

— Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi qu'il y a une raison autre que sexuelle à la présence d'un Kâma-Sûtra ici !

— Je plaide coupable, c'est de ma faute, avoua Loki.

— Ok, je ne veux pas savoir.

L'air dégouté Clint lâcha le livre. Il semblait être en train d'imaginer les pires scénarios.

— Allons, ne soyez pas plus bête que d'habitude, personne ne s'en est servi. C'est le cadeau que j'ai fait au Capitaine.

— Vous m'avez offert quelque chose ? C'est quoi un Kâma-Sûtra d'ailleurs ?

— Crois-moi Steve, tu ne veux pas savoir !

— Attendez, il a soulevé une question importante. Loki vous a vraiment offert des cadeaux ?

— Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de cadeaux à proprement parler… Marmonna Bruce.

Thor poussa un grognement mécontent, et la mémoire revint brusquement à Tony. Les cadeaux ! Comment il avait pu oublier ça ?

— _Joyeux Noël ! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur -sauf Loki évidemment- en trinquant après que Jarvis ait annoncé minuit._

— _Maintenant les cadeaux ! S'exclama Tony, tout excité._

 _Chacun alla prendre sous le sapin les paquets qu'il avait amené pour les distribuer à leurs destinataires. Avec l'air de vouloir se téléporter à l'autre bout de la planète, Loki se planta devant Steve et Bruce et leur tendit deux cadeaux en marmonnant :_

— _Antony m'a forcé !_

— _Oh merci… J'ai peur de ne rien avoir à vous offrir en retour._

— _Tant mieux, j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien._

 _Dans son dos, Thor éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir._

— _Ne dis pas de bêtises mon frère ! Joyeux Noël !_

 _Avec un vague merci, Loki prit le paquet à contre-cœur et retourna s'asseoir._

— _Mais… et moi ? Geint Thor d'une petite voix, les yeux larmoyants._

— _Plait-il ?_

— _Tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeau ?_

 _Le jötun haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée de champagne. Son frère ainé était figé au centre de la pièce, l'air profondément blessé. Au bout de quelques secondes, le dieu du chaos éclata de rire._

— _Ne fait pas cette tête ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !_

 _Il lui lança une petite boite emballée de vert que Thor se précipita littéralement pour rattraper. Ravi, l'Asgardien arracha sans ménagement le papier autour du cadeau de son frère. Il eut un instant d'interrogation avant de réaliser :_

— _Est-ce que ce sont des clous ?_

 _Luttant contre son hilarité, Loki se fendit du sourire qu'il arborait lorsqu'il venait de réussir une blague._

— _Effectivement. Depuis le temps que tu as ce marteau, je trouvais dommage que tu n'aies pas les clous qui vont avec._

— _Mjolnir ne sert pas à planter des clous !_

— _Techniquement, c'est un marteau…_

 _Si Thor ne paraissait pas du tout amusé, les autres pouffaient de rire. Curieux de voir ce que Loki leur avait réservé, Steve et Bruce ouvrirent également leur cadeau. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils étaient du même acabit que le premier._

— _Une balle anti-stress. Vraiment ? Soupira Bruce en regardant avec circonspection la petite boule de mousse._

— _J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être utile. Vous savez, par rapport à vos petits problèmes de gestion de la colère !_

— _Oui, j'avais compris, merci._

— _Je crois qu'il espère que ça t'évitera d'à nouveau l'incruster dans mon carrelage… Glissa malicieusement Tony._

 _Sa remarque lui valut un regard meurtrier de Loki qui était toujours très sensible à ce sujet._

— _Les gars, c'est quoi le Ka... Kama… Kâma-Sûtra ? Les coupa Steve qui venait de déballer son propre cadeau._

— _Ouvrez, vous allez comprendre, s'empressa de répondre le jötun hilare._

 _Plus rapide que son ami ivre mort, Bruce réussi à attraper le livre avant qu'il n'en voie le contenu. Déçu Steve essaya de le récupérer. Le scientifique finit par le lancer à travers la pièce pour l'empêcher de le récupérer._

— _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es pas gentil !_

— _Fais-moi confiance, même ivre je suis pas sûr que tu puisses supporter ça !_

— _Oh ! C'est sexuel, c'est ça ?_

— _Oui ! Gloussa Tony qui n'arrivait pas à croire que son amant avait osé. T'abuses Loki, imagine s'il n'avait pas été saoul !_

 _Le jötun n'avait absolument pas l'air de se sentir coupable. Au contraire il luttait contre son fou rire irrépressible provoqué à la fois par l'alcool et la réussite de sa blague._

— _Estimes-toi heureux que je me sois abstenu de lui prendre la version homosexuelle ! J'ai craint qu'il ne fasse une attaque._

— _Je te remercie, je préférerai qu'on finisse pas la nuit à l'hôpital si possible !_

— Plus vous parlez, plus je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté de passer le réveillon chez Clint, annonça Natasha, consternée.

— On s'est bien marré pourtant !

— Oui, vous sembliez beaucoup vous amuser sur la vidéo que Bruce m'a envoyé…

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Qu'est-ce que Bruce avait bien pu prendre en vidéo pour leur envoyer ? Clint semblait l'avoir vue aussi car il se mit à rire.

— Quelle vidéo ?

— J'ai peur de comprendre, s'inquiéta Loki soudain très mal à l'aise.

— Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

— Je pense qu'ils parlent du « cadeau » que tu m'as fait, Antony.

— Ah. Ça… Et merde !

 _Au centre de la pièce, Tony tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses amis._

— _Excusez-moi tout le monde, il y a un petit quelque chose que je dois faire._

 _Le génie attrapa le micro qu'il avait préalablement caché derrière la télé et repris :_

— _Loki, puisque tu m'as interdit de te faire un cadeau, j'ai décidé de t'offrir autre chose. Cette chanson est pour toi !_

 _Terrifié à l'idée de ce que son amant comptait faire, le jötun bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui. Pointant un doigt accusateur sur Tony, il s'exclama fermement :_

— _Antony Edward Stark, n'y pense même pas !_

— _Oh que si ! Jarvis, musique !_

— _Antony, je t'interdis de…_

 _Avant que Loki ne termine sa phrase, les première notes de xylophones retentirent dans les haut-parleurs. Reconnaissant la mélodie plus que caractéristique, Bruce se mit à rire par anticipation._

 _Le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et commença à chanter de façon volontairement surjouée :_

 _ **« AAaaaaAaaI don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **Theeeere is just one thing I need »**_

 _En temps normal, Tony ne chantait pas si mal que ça, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu quand il avait imaginé sa surprise, c'est qu'il serait complètement ivre. Mort de honte, Loki fit mine de s'éloigner, mais il le retint par le col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de partir._

 _ **« I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas treeee »**_

 _L'hilarité de Bruce ne tarda pas à contaminer Steve et Thor._

 _ **« I just want you for my own**_

 _ **Moooore than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish cooome truuuuuue oh »**_

— _Je vais te tuer ! Déclara Loki dont les joues rougissaient à vue d'œil._

 _Pas impressionné pour deux sous, Tony repris son souffle avant d'entonner la dernière phrase du refrain iconique._

 _ **« All I want for Christmaaaaaas iiiiiiiiiiis … yooooooououuuhoooou »**_

 _Il se pendit au cou de son amant en criant le dernier mot, ce qui lui valut de se faire repousser sans ménagement. Sur les canapés, les trois autres pleuraient pratiquement de rire. Bruce avait même sorti son téléphone pour filmer._

 _ **« I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **There is just one thing I need**_

 _ **I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas treeee »**_

— _Pitié, arrête le massacre !_

 _Tony secoua la tête négativement. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour arrêter maintenant. Entamant une petite danse en rythme avec la musique, il poursuivit :_

 _ **« I don't need to hang my stocking**_

 _ **There upon the fireplace**_

 _ **Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

 _ **With a toy on Christmas day »**_

 _Loki pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Sa colère semblait s'être envolée au profit d'une nouvelle émotion et il repoussa de nouveau la main que son amant faisait sensuellement courir sur son torse._

 _ **« I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come truuuuue**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is yooooouhoooouoouu hooouhooou baby »**_

 _N'y tenant plus, Loki explosa de rire. Plié en deux, il s'écroula sur le canapé, incapable de reprendre son souffle._

— _Tu… Tu chantes tellement mal ! Hoqueta-t-il. C'est une horreur ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça, tu es encore plus mauvais que Thor !_

— _Hé ! Protesta l'Asgardien, vexé._

 _L'ignorant, Tony continua à chanter. Bien décider à sauver leurs pauvres oreilles, Loki entrepris de lui prendre le micro des mains. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée, le jötun parvint à ses fins et fit disparaître l'objet du délit. Cela n'empêcha pas le génie de poursuivre ses beuglements. Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de le faire taire, son amant scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Tony tenta bien de résister, mais il capitula rapidement trop ravi de répondre au baiser._

 _Ils furent interrompus par un bruyant raclement de gorge de Thor. Ce dernier les fixait avec un mécontentement non dissimulé. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche, Loki réembrassa son amant avant de lui murmurer :_

— _Joyeux Noël Antony._

— _Toi aussi._

 _Se serrant l'un à l'autre, autant pour ne pas tituber que par envie, les deux hommes se sourirent, attendris. L'alcool était en train de faire fondre la carapace d'insensible que Loki avait pris l'habitude de construire autour de lui._

— _C'est un cadeau de Noël affreux que tu viens de me faire, mais merci quand même._

— _Tu exagères, ce n'était pas si horrible._

— _Si, et encore je suis gentil. Ça me ferait presque hésiter à t'offrir mon cadeau…_

— _T'as un cadeau pour moi ?! Vraiment ?_

— _Peut être…_

— _Donne-le-moi !_

 _Sans un mot, Loki fit un léger signe de tête en direction de la baie vitrée. Tony suivit son geste mais ne vit rien à part les lumières de la ville. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amant qui réitéra son geste. Résigné à ne pas avoir de plus amples explications, il finit par se rapprocher de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de comprendre. Il crut voir des flocons voleter dans l'air. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas son imagination, mais qu'il neigeait réellement._

— _Les gars, il neige ! S'exclama-t-il tout excité._

 _Steve bondit sur ses pieds, manqua de se casser la figure, et se précipita pour voir par lui-même. Bruce et Thor se contentèrent de regarder dehors pour vérifier ses dires._

— _C'est génial ! Merci ! S'écria Tony en sautant au cou de son amant._

— Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Le début des ennuis !

— Quoi ? La neige ? Qu'est-ce que la neige a à voir avec ça Natasha ?

Un peu de neige n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Ce n'est pas comme si Loki en avait fait tomber des tonnes !

— Tout. C'est à partir de là que les choses ont dégénéré. Tu crois vraiment qu'un gros nuage de neige uniquement au-dessus de la tour Avengers est passé inaperçu ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'étais bien trop bourré pour me poser ce genre de questions.

— C'est ce qu'on te reproche justement !

Là elle était injuste. Ils étaient tous bourrés après tout ! Pourquoi ce serait uniquement de sa faute ? D'accord ils étaient les Avengers et leur mission était de protéger la Terre, mais même eux avait le droit de faire la fête pour le réveillon, non ?

— Je ne comprends pas, c'est parce que Loki a fait neiger que Fury vous a fait rentrer ? S'étonna Steve qui ne voyait pas non plus le problème.

— Si seulement ce n'était que ça… Le problème, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté là !

L'archer lança un regard de reproche au dieu du chaos, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que vous me mettiez tout sur le dos ?

— Peut-être que parce que c'est de votre faute ?!

— Je ne vais pas vous contredire, puisque vous savez apparemment mieux que nous ce qui s'est passé…

Il avait beau réfléchir de toutes ses forces, Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Il ne se rappelait pas que Loki ait utilisé sa magie pour autre chose que faire neiger. Même si ça avait été le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire de si grave pour que leurs amis soient obligés de rentrer ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le directeur du SHIELD avait encore surréagit.

— Je veux bien reconnaître qu'on est loin d'avoir tous les détails, avoua Natasha pour calmer le jeu. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces flaques par terre ? Vous avez fait une bataille d'eau ou quoi ?

— Non, de boules de neige, la corrigea Loki.

— De boules de neige ? Répéta Tony, incrédule. A l'intérieur ?

— Absolument. Et c'était ton idée mon cher.

— Ah… Je ne pensais pas que j'étais saoul à ce point.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, cette histoire lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

 _Des papiers cadeaux bariolés jonchaient le sol un peu partout autour des canapés. Les coupes de champagnes étaient vides depuis longtemps. Tout le monde était occupé à découvrir de plus près ses cadeaux. Même Loki avait fini par accepter d'ouvrir celui de Thor qui s'était avéré être un livre. Le jötun s'était presque instantanément lancé dans sa lecture._

 _Tony, bien que ravi de ce qui lui avait été offert, était retourné devant la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, il neigeait toujours à gros flocons. Le sol de la terrasse était maintenant recouvert par une nappe blanche de plusieurs centimètres. Il aurait été tellement facile d'ouvrir la porte vitrée et d'aller courir au milieu de la neige ! Déjà gamin il adorait sortir sous la neige et observer la forme unique de chaque flocon. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se tourna vers les autres et proposa :_

— _Si on faisait un bonhomme de neige ?_

— _A cette heure-ci ?_

— _Pourquoi pas ? Il y a une heure pour faire des bonhommes de neige ?_

 _Pris de court, Bruce ne sut pas quoi répondre. Prenant leur silence pour un oui, Tony courut chercher les manteaux de tout le monde. Sans attendre qu'ils soient prêts, il enfila le sien plus une paire de gant, et se précipita dehors. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et resta sans bouger juste pour le plaisir de sentir les flocons se poser sur son visage._

— _C'est l'alcool ou la neige qui te transforme en gamin ? Demanda Loki qui s'était faufilé à côté de lui._

 _Le dieu n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler quelque chose par-dessus son costume. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse tomber malade, le génie se sentit inquiet à l'idée que son amant ne prenne froid._

— _Tu devrais mettre un manteau !_

 _Loki éclata de rire._

— _Tu te fiches de moi ?_

— _Non, pourquoi ?_

— _Antony, je suis littéralement un géant des glaces ! Il fait tiède là, de mon point de vue._

 _Tony se sentit soudain très stupide. Il devait commencer à être vraiment très saoul pour avoir oublié un truc pareil !_

— _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis con des fois !_

— _Si seulement ce n'était que des fois…_

— _Hé !_

 _Vexé le milliardaire attrapa une poignée de neige sur la balustrade et la lança sur Loki. Ce dernier se figea en recevant son projectile, la moitié des cheveux et du visage couverts de blanc._

— _Si c'est la guerre que tu veux…_

 _Il fit un geste de la main, et un gros tas de neige s'envola pour atterrir en plein dans la tête de Tony. Aveuglé, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se nettoyer les yeux. Le temps qu'il se soit débarrassé de toute la neige, il recevait un second projectile dans le torse._

— _Stop c'est pas du jeu ! Je suis obligé de ramasser la neige moi !_

— _Il fallait y réfléchir avant…_

 _Juste à temps pour éviter un autre jet, Tony s'accroupit pour se constituer de nouvelles boules de neige._

 _Quand ils les rejoignirent, le reste du groupe les trouva hilares et couverts de neige. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour se cacher sur le balcon alors à part en courant il était presque impossible d'éviter de se faire toucher._

— _Je croyais qu'on devait faire un bonhomme de neige ? Signala Steve, déçu._

— _Ça c'est beaucoup plus drôle !_

 _Pour démontrer son propos, Tony tira sur son ami. Retrouvant ses réflexes de soldat, Steve plongea à terre et s'empressa de se constituer ses propres munitions. Thor et Bruce, comprenant qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure s'ils restaient à découvert et désarmés, ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter._

 _Steve était celui qui visait le mieux, mais Thor lançait de loin le plus fort. Loki aurait pu facilement dominer la partie, étant capable de lancer la neige sans même la toucher et se faire apparaître des munitions à volonté, mais il se lassa rapidement et finit par rentrer pour laisser les Avengers se battre entre eux. Il utilisa sa magie pour faire sécher ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et retourna lire dans le canapé._

— _Fait pas ta poule mouillée, reviens ! Tenta de l'appeler Tony, en vain._

 _L'autre ne daigna même pas relever la tête sans sa direction. Il décida alors d'employer une méthode plus efficace en lui jetant une boule de neige au visage. Surpris Loki lâcha son livre. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il referma la porte vitrée d'un geste de la main._

— _Thor, ton frère se cache, tu ne veux pas m'aider à le faire revenir dans la partie ?_

 _Trop heureux de pouvoir se venger de la quantité astronomique de neige que son cadet s'était fait un plaisir de lui envoyer dessus, Thor ne se fit pas prier. L'Asgardien rouvrit la porte et ils commencèrent à le canarder à l'unisson. Résigné, Loki fut obligé de se cacher derrière le canapé d'où plusieurs boules de neige commencèrent à voler dans leur direction._

 _Faisant signe aux autres de l'imiter, Tony commença à faire le plus de boules de neiges possible avec le peu qui en restait sur la terrasse. Les bras chargés de ses munitions, le génie se glissa discrètement l'intérieur._

— _T'es sûr qu'on devrait ramener la neige à l'intérieur ? Demanda quand même Bruce, le seul encore un minimum lucide._

— _Chut ! Il va t'entendre !_

— _Parce que vous essayiez d'être discrets ? Se moqua Loki toujours bien à l'abris derrière le sofa._

 _Le génie fit signe à ses amis de se séparer pour passer des deux côtés du canapés. A l'unisson ils bondirent dans la cachette du jötun et commencèrent à vider leurs projectiles sur lui. Au bout de quelques secondes ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient en train de se tirer les uns sur les autres et que le Loki qu'ils voyaient n'était qu'une illusion. Le vrai se tenait quelques pas en retrait, un air ravi sur le visage. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, ils reçurent tous une grosse boule de neige en pleine tête. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils lancèrent à l'aveugle le peu de munition qui leur restait. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent les mains vides face à leur ennemi qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché par le moindre flocon._

— _Et maintenant messieurs, que comptez-vous faire ?_

 _Dans ce type de situation, Tony ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir._

— _On se rend ?_

— _Et si je n'accepte pas votre reddition ? Je pourrais tout aussi facilement vous achever._

— _Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Pas à moi ! Protesta le milliardaire en se rapprochant du dieu._

— _Au contraire, surtout à toi ! Pareille trahison mérite une punition !_

— _Même si je te dis que je suis désolé ?_

 _Un sourire joueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki._

— _Tout dépend de si j'ai le sentiment que tes excuses sont sincères…_

 _Arrivé juste devant lui, Tony lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire baisser la tête, et l'embrassa. Même s'il était conscient que ses amis observaient toute la scène et que Thor le fusillait probablement du regard, il fit durer un peu le baiser._

— _Alors, convaincu ?_

—… _excuses acceptées, sourit le dieu._

— Pitié Tony, épargne-nous les détails ! Gémit Clint.

— Mec, ne me coupe pas dans mon flash-back, je vais perdre le fil après !

— Ce serait tellement dommage…

— Moi ça m'intéresse ! Protesta Steve. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'il est en train de raconter.

— Dans ce cas taisez-vous que je puisse continuer !

 _L'adrénaline de la bataille retombant, les trois humains commencèrent à frissonner. Malgré leurs manteaux, ils étaient complètement frigorifiés. Ils allèrent se débarrasser de leurs affaires trempées et Tony prépara du vin chaud pour les aider à se réchauffer. Steve et Bruce se précipitèrent pour prendre un verre qu'ils avalèrent avec soulagement. Curieux, les Asgardiens voulurent également goûter, mais le breuvage eut raison de leurs dernières étincelles de sobriété._

 _En voyant la boite de clou posée sur la table basse, Thor décida de tester le cadeau de son frère en tentant d'en planter un grâce à Mjolnir. Sans surprise, ce fut un échec. Non seulement le clou le plia, mais en plus la table se brisa en deux._

— _Oups. Je crois qu'il va falloir une nouvelle table…_

— _De toute façon je l'aimais pas trop ! Le rassura Tony en haussant les épaules._

 _Perdu pour perdu, le dieu du tonnerre persévéra dans son effort. Il essaya en vain de contrôler sa force pour réussir à planter le clou sans le plier ou casser la table en dessous. Lorsqu'il fut devenu évident qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il laissa retomber son marteau en soupirant, l'air très déçu._

— _Ce n'est pas grave Thor, tu l'as dit toi-même, Mjolnir n'est pas fait pour planter des clous ! Tenta de le réconforter Loki qui avait observé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt._

— _Je voulais voir si je pouvais me servir de ton cadeau, mais j'ai peur d'en être incapable…_

— _C'était un cadeau idiot._

— _Comme ils disent sur Midgard, c'est l'intention qui compte !_

 _Le jötun secoua la tête en signe de protestation. Il semblait avoir un peu de mal à rester debout sans tanguer, mais son visage affichait un air plutôt sérieux._

— _C'était mesquin de ma part de t'offrir ça. Je suis désolé. Toi tu m'as fait un vrai cadeau en plus…_

— _Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était une bonne blague !_

— _C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu mérites que je te fasse un vrai cadeau._

 _Le cerveau de Thor mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que son frère venait de dire. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Un grand sourire béat apparu sur son visage._

 _Sans un mot, Loki ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à venir faire une étreinte. Le dieu du tonnerre se releva en titubant et se précipita vers son cadet._

— _Profites-en bien, ce sera la seule fois, déclara le jötun avant que les bras de l'autre ne se referment sur lui._

 _L'Asgardien le serra contre lui en riant. Loki grimaça de douleur mais ne dit rien. Thor paraissait aux anges._

— _Je t'aime mon frère !_

— _Bien essayé, mais je ne suis pas assez saoul pour ça…_

— _Sur un malentendu…_

— _Joyeux Noël Thor._

 _Tony était bouche-bée. C'était un vrai miracle de Noël ! Un miracle en grande partie provoquée par leur important taux d'alcoolémie, mais un miracle quand même !_

 _Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Loki finit par trouver le temps long et repoussa Thor. Ce dernier se mit à danser dans toute la pièce en chantonnant « Loki m'a fait un câlin ! ». L'intéressé le traita de gamin et alla s'avachir sur le canapé contre Tony._

— _Et moi, j'ai droit à un câlin ?_

— _Ne rêve pas Antony. Tu as déjà eu un cadeau._

— Tu m'as laissé te faire un câlin ?! S'exclama Thor, tombant des nues. Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout !

— Dommage parce que tu n'en auras pas d'autres ! La prochaine fois tu boiras moins !

— Mais, mon frère…

Les larmes aux yeux, l'Asgardien supplia Loki du regard. Ce dernier se montra intraitable.

Tony avait profité de l'interruption pour tenter de reconstituer les derniers moments de la soirée qui lui échappaient. Il se rappelait qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis devant la télé, mais il avait le sentiment confus qu'entre temps il s'était passé autre chose. C'était d'ailleurs probablement cet « autre chose » à cause duquel Clint et Natasha étaient là.

Ce fut en regardant le balcon que la mémoire lui revint. Frappé de plein fouet par ses souvenirs il s'écria :

— Ça y est, pourquoi vous êtes là ! C'est à cause du traîneau, pas vrai ?

— Tout juste. Il était temps !

— Le traîneau ? Répéta Steve, perdu. Quel traîneau ?

Si le Capitaine n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette partie de la nuit, l'évocation du traîneau réveilla la mémoire des autres. Thor se mit à rire et Bruce pris un air choqué.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincu de faire ça… Soupira Loki.

— Tu veux rire ? C'était la meilleure partie !

 _Rêveur le génie regardait la neige qui continuait de tomber. Les traces de leur bataille commençaient lentement à être recouvertes. La neige qu'ils avaient apporté à l'intérieur avait formé de grandes flaques qu'il se promis de nettoyer avant d'aller se coucher. Pour le moment il n'avait pas le courage de se relever._

— _Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de se lever sous la neige le matin de Noël !_

— _Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour te faire plaisir…_

 _Tony haussa les épaules. Se réveiller pour trouver l'extérieur immaculé le matin de Noël c'était le petit plus, le cadeau inattendu qui illuminait la journée. La semaine du réveillon, tout le monde scrutait avec attention les bulletins météo dans l'espoir d'y voir annoncer une chute de neige. Cette année malheureusement les nuages les avaient évités. Ils seraient les seuls à profiter de la neige. A moins que…_

— _Lok', tu crois que tu pourrais faire neiger sur tout New-York ?_

— _Pourquoi faire ?_

— _Ce serait une sorte de cadeau de Noël aux habitants. Tout le monde serait tellement content !_

 _Il imaginait déjà les enfants courant vers le sapin demain matin, et s'arrêtant en chemin en découvrant la ville enneigée. Le jötun n'était pas aussi emballé que lui par cette idée car il fit la moue._

— _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur ferais un cadeau, et de toute façon je ne crois pas encore être en état._

— _Mais si, je suis sûr que tu peux ! Fait un petit effort !_

— _Puisque je te dis que non. La ville est trop grande. Je devrais lancer plusieurs sorts de différents endroits pour la couvrir entièrement. En plus il faudrait que je fasse ça d'un lieu en hauteur… C'est trop compliqué, oublie cette idée !_

— _Aller, s'il te plaît ! Réclama Tony en s'agrippant à sa chemise._

 _Loki le repoussa avec un grognement agacé._

— _Vous seriez un peu le Père Noël, mais qui distribue de la neige au lieu des cadeaux ! Gloussa Steve._

 _Sa réflexion donna une idée brillante à Tony. Il était là le moyen de tout faciliter ! De cette façon ils n'auraient pas à se fatiguer beaucoup, et New-York pourrait se réveiller sous la neige._

— _Steve a raison ! Il nous faut le traîneau du Père Noël !_

— _Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit Antony ?_

— _Réfléchit, c'est un moyen de transport rapide, et qui vole ! En un quart d'heure on aura survolé toute la ville et tu pourras lancer ton sort !_

— _Non. C'est hors de question. C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue !_

— _Steuplaît !_

— _Non !_

 _Tony lui lança son regard suppliant le plus convaincant. Maintenant qu'il avait eu cette idée, il mourrait d'envie de survoler la ville en traîneau. Il n'était pas le seul. Steve et Thor fixaient également le dieu avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Même Bruce lança un petit :_

— _Ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante…_

 _Comprenant qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas avant qu'il ait accepté, Loki fut obligé de rendre les armes. Avec un long soupir exaspéré, il marmonna que c'était d'accord. Les autres hurlèrent de joie, et leurs cris s'intensifièrent lorsque le traîneau du Père Noël apparu réellement sur le balcon. Il semblait tout droit tiré d'une illustration d'un livre de Noël -ce qui était probablement le cas-. Rouge et doré, il était tiré par neuf rennes, dont celui de tête avait le nez rouge._

 _Sans attendre son autorisation, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, trop pressés de s'envoler. Loki finit par les rejoindre et s'assit au premier rang à côté de Tony. Ce dernier s'empara des rênes et donna un coup sec pour faire démarrer le traîneau. Les rennes commencèrent à courir droit vers le vide. Le milliardaire se demanda soudain si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Et si Loki était trop ivre pour maintenir son sort et qu'ils s'écrasaient tous par terre ? Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'émettre sa réserve, les premiers rennes avaient atteint le bord du balcon. Il poussa un petit cri de frayeur, mais les cervidés continuèrent leur course en suspension dans l'air. Encore quelques secondes et le traîneau s'envolait à son tour._

— _On voooooole ! Hurla Steve fou de joie. Yooouhoooooou !_

 _Tony avait l'habitude de survoler la ville dans son armure, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. Il sentait le vent sur sa peau et la neige sur son visage. Grisé par cette sensation nouvelle, il se leva et écarta les bras en poussant un long hurlement de joie._

— _Tu me casses les oreilles ! Râla Loki._

 _Pour toute réponse il lui tira la langue._

 _Même s'il tentait de le cacher, Bruce aussi était excité. Bien qu'il soit sans cesse obligé d'empêcher Steve de trop se pencher à l'extérieur, un sourire ravi s'étendait sur visage._

— _Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas autant m'amuser ce soir ! Cria le scientifique pour couvrir le bruit du vent._

— _Je t'avais bien dit qu'on allait s'éclater !_

— _Excuse-moi Tony, je te ferais confiance la prochaine fois !_

 _Ils continuèrent de survoler la ville tandis que Loki faisait apparaître des nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils commençaient eux-mêmes à être couverts de neige. Tony et Steve n'en firent pas grand cas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à hurler des « Joyeux Noël ! » à plein poumons. Le traîneau fit une embardée un peu forte alors que Tony s'était levé pour souhaiter de bonnes fêtes à une famille qui les regardait par la fenêtre avec des yeux ronds. Avant qu'il ait le temps de perdre l'équilibre, Loki l'agrippa fermement et le rassit sur son siège._

— _Attention, je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer que Iron Man est tombé du traîneau du Père Noël._

— _Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Lok' ?_

— _Peut être… Reconnu son amant avec un sourire en coin._

 _Trop ravi de l'entendre admettre son affection, Tony l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche._

— _Regardez devant vous ! Les sermonna Thor en tirant sur les rênes pour leur faire éviter un immeuble._

— _Oups !_

 _Lorsque la dernière partie de la ville fut enfin recouverte de nuages, leur traîneau se retrouva pris dans un véritable tourbillon de neige. Fidèle au conte, le nez de Rudolf se mit à briller pour les aider à s'orienter. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'ils se posèrent sur le balcon de la Tour Avengers._

 _En se dépêchant de descendre pour rentrer au chaud, Steve perdit l'équilibre et bascula la tête la première. Le plus près de lui, Loki le rattrapa et lui évita de se fracasser le crâne par terre._

— _Décidemment, il était temps qu'on rentre, commenta-t-il en passant le bras du Capitaine sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher._

— _Merci Loki. T'es vachement sympa en fait !_

— _Concentrez-vous pour marcher droit au lieu de dire des bêtises._

— _Je suis sérieux ! Protesta Steve qui manqua à nouveau de tomber. T'es pas si méchant que ça en fait. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Tony t'aime bien…_

 _Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu Loki l'aida à s'allonger dans un sofa et rejoint Tony et Thor sur l'autre canapé. Epuisés par leur petite escapade nocturne, les Avengers décidèrent de regarder un peu la télé avant d'aller se coucher. Ils tombèrent sur le premier de la série des Die Hard que Tony refusa de ne pas regarder. Il argumenta en disant qu'après tout c'était un peu un film de Noël. Loki signala qu'il ne voyait pas où était l'esprit de Noël dans des types qui se tiraient dessus à la mitraillette._

 _Ils continuèrent cependant sur ce film, personne n'ayant l'énergie de se battre pour récupérer la télécommande. Steve dormait déjà, Bruce n'avait plus dit un mot depuis plusieurs minutes et Loki commençait à piquer du nez. Le traîneau à l'extérieur se volatilisa et la tête du jötun vint se poser sur l'épaule de Tony. Bientôt, seuls l'Asgardien et le milliardaire étaient encore éveillés. Thor, décrochant son regard de l'écran, remarqua la position dans laquelle son frère s'était endormi. Au lieu de faire une remarque mécontente ou de lui jeter un regard noir, le blond déclara :_

— _Il ne s'endort presque jamais en public._

— _En effet, c'est la première fois que je le vois faire._

 _Même au bord de l'évanouissement, Loki prenait toujours la peine de se téléporter chez lui pour dormir. Il avait fallu un long moment à Tony avant que le dieu accepte de passer une nuit complète avec lui._

— _Cela signifie qu'il se sent en sécurité ici. Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier…_

— _C'est ce que j'espère._

— _Prend soin de lui, d'accord ? Si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi !_

— _Tu es conscient qu'il y a plus de chance que ce soit l'inverse qui arrive ?_

 _Loki était le dieu de la malice, du mensonge et du chaos, alors s'il y en avait un qui pouvait craindre d'être blessé, c'était plus Tony. Pourtant Thor n'était pas convaincu qu'il ait raison puisqu'il lança un énigmatique :_

— _Tu pourrais être surpris…_

 _Le génie était curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il était si fatigué que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Bercé par le bruit des coups de feu à la télé, il s'endormit à son tour._

— Si je résume, toute la ville nous a vu les survoler dans le traîneau du Père Noël, complètement saouls ? Réalisa Steve avec horreur.

— Oui, c'est à peu près ça…

— Fury doit être hors de lui !

— Pas qu'un peu, confirma Natasha. Je vous laisse seuls un soir et vous arrivez à en profiter pour faire n'importe quoi ?! Vous êtes désespérants !

Penauds, Bruce et Steve baissèrent la tête en marmonnant des excuses. Tony ne sentait pas le besoin de dire qu'il était désolé de s'être amusé. Personne n'avait été blessé, il n'y avait non plus de quoi en faire en drame. Ils avaient déjà fait bien pire ! Comme il le pensait, le SHIELD avait complètement surréagit.

— Je suis désolé qu'ils vous aient fait revenir, mais franchement il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Après la pluie de poissons et les décorations d'Halloween qui prennent vie, le traîneau du Père Noël qui survole la ville ce n'est pas grand-chose…

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Clint. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là.

— Ah non ?

— Non, c'est à cause de toi et Loki.

— Comment ça ?

— Regardez par vous-même.

L'archer lui tendit son téléphone. Les deux concernés se penchèrent dessus et découvrirent une vidéo d'eux dans le traîneau au moment où Tony avait perdu l'équilibre. L'enregistrement les montrait très clairement en train de s'embrasser. L'image zoomait même sur eux à ce moment-là et on pouvait entendre l'auteur de la vidéo pousser une exclamation de surprise.

Tony voulait bien le reconnaître, c'était un problème. Les Avengers et les hauts-gradés du SHIELD étaient les seuls à connaître la teneur des relations entre Loki et lui. Ils avaient jugé que le public risquait de mal réagir. La côte de popularité d'Iron Man aurait chuté en flèche et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Cette vidéo révélait leur petit secret, et elle comptait déjà plusieurs millions de vues. D'ici ce soir, toute la planète serait au courant.

— D'accord, c'est… problématique.

— Problématique ? C'est une véritable catastrophe tu veux dire !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Si le directeur avait envoyé leurs coéquipiers les réveiller c'est probablement parce qu'il avait un plan pour sauver la situation. Le SHIELD avait toujours un plan de secours. Ils devaient bien savoir que leur secret finirait par s'ébruiter un jour et avoir prévu une réaction en conséquence.

— Fury devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre maintenant, mais il veut que tu te rendes présentable et que tu descendes lire ça à la horde de journalistes attend en bas

Natasha lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle étaient notées quelques phrases. Dans les grandes lignes, sa déclaration consistait à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un terrible malentendu, qu'il n'était évidemment pas en couple avec Loki, mais que tout ceci était un canulard organisé par le dieu du mensonge pour leur faire un cadeau de noël empoisonné.

— Il me demande de nier en mettant tout sur le dos de Loki, en gros ?

— C'est la seule solution pour t'en sortir. Toute la ville a été témoin de vos exploits, on ne peut pas dire que la vidéo a été trafiquée.

— Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je ne suis plus à ça prêt ! Soupira son amant avec lassitude.

— Je suis désolé…

Loki avait beau faire comme si ça lui était indifférent, Tony doutait qu'il soit ravi qu'on lui fasse encore endosser le mauvais rôle.

A contre cœur, il alla se changer et faire un brin de toilette. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche mais il n'avait pas le temps. Quand il revint, les autres participants à la fête de la veille avaient également pris la peine de mettre des vêtements propres. Ils descendirent tous rejoindre les journalistes, sauf Loki qui partit lire un livre en les attendant.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée, Fury se tenait derrière. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de se mettre à leur hurler dessus fut la présence des dizaines de caméras derrière la porte vitrée. Il saisit néanmoins Tony par le bras, et lui ordonna :

— Vous allez monter sur ce pupitre, lire _exactement_ ce qu'il y a écrit sur votre feuille, et partir sans répondre à aucune question. C'est clair Stark ?

— Limpide.

Les journalistes se mirent tous à hurler et à se pousser en même temps en les voyant arriver. A grand peine, la sécurité parvint à les faire tenir en place le temps que Tony s'installe devant le pupitre. Il déplia devant lui la déclaration préparée par le SHIELD.

— Mesdames, Messieurs, vous avez tous vu la vidéo qui a été postée hier soir. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous donner des explications à ce sujet.

Malgré les incitations à garder le silence, de nouvelles questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

 _ **« Pourquoi survoliez-vous la ville dans le traîneau du Père Noël ? »**_

 _ **« Est-ce que vous êtes bien en couple avec Loki ? »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à venir nous parler ? »**_

— Allons, du calme ! Laissez-moi finir et vous aurez toutes vos réponses.

Les journalistes le fixaient avec avidité, prêts à enregistrer et à déformer la moindre de ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il allait dire ou faire dans les prochaines secondes allait être disséqué par tous les JT.

A la recherche d'un visage sympathique pour se donner un peu de courage, Tony croisa une paire d'yeux émeraudes très familiers. Il reconnaîtrait cette couleur si particulière n'importe où. Il aurait dû se douter que Loki ne résisterait pas à l'envie de venir assister à la conférence de presse. C'était l'un des premiers concernés après tout.

Le milliardaire se tourna Fury qui lui fit signe de se dépêcher de lire. Il porta à nouveau son regard vers Loki. Ce dernier, bien que caché derrière une illusion, lui souriait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tony prenne sa décision.

— Toutes les images de cette vidéo sont… absolument véridiques. J'entretiens bien des relations intimes avec Loki.

Les journalistes, complètement surexcités, commencèrent à crier tous en même temps. Les Avengers étaient pour une part médusés et pour l'autre résignés. Quant à Fury, le choc l'avait figé sur la place la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stark lui fasse une deuxième fois le coup d'ignorer ses consignes devant une cinquantaine de journalistes.

Débarrassé de son déguisement, Loki se téléporta à côté de Tony. Après une seconde d'hésitation, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent sous une pluie de flashs.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui sorti Fury de sa torpeur.

— STAAAAARK ! Hurla-t-il, enragé.

— Si on filait d'ici ? Proposa l'objet de sa fureur en le voyant foncer dans leur direction.

— Excellente idée ! Acquiesça Loki en les téléportant.

Impuissant, le directeur du SHIELD les vit disparaître au moment où il atteignait le pupitre. Furieux il poussa un chapelet de juron qui fit grimacer Steve. Dans un soupir, Thor déclara :

— Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais ces deux-là vont vraiment bien ensemble…

— Malheureusement… confirma Natasha. On n'est pas au bout de nos peines !

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël à tous !**


	4. Happy Valentine's Day

**Je suis de retour ! (... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, le thème de ce quatrième chapitre est la Saint Valentin. Désolé pour ceux qui m'avaient demandé le nouvel an et l'épiphanie, mais c'était très rapproché de Noël et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de bâclé.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thor s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne se passait rien. Comme engourdis par l'hiver, les super-vilains n'attaquaient plus. Il y a quelques mois il aurait profité de cette accalmie pour aller voir sa petite-amie, mais pour le moment ils avaient décidé de faire « une pause ».

Depuis des jours, le dieu du tonnerre tournait en rond, ne sachant quoi faire pour s'occuper. Sur Asgard il avait toujours des choses à faire, mais ici à part être un Avengers, il n'avait aucune responsabilité. Sans surprise, Loki avait catégoriquement refusé toutes ses propositions de sorties entre frères, et pour une raison qui lui échappait le reste de ses amis semblait ne pas avoir de mal à trouver comment s'occuper. Tony et Bruce s'enfermaient des heures dans l'atelier ou le laboratoire d'où sortaient des bruits souvent inquiétants. Clint allait voir sa famille ou faisait des missions seul pour le SHIELD. Natasha disparaissait littéralement, ne faisait que des apparitions en coup de vent à la Tour. Quant à Steve il s'entraînait ou sortait avec son ami Sam qui tentait de l'aider à s'adapter à la vie moderne.

Les premiers temps, Thor s'était amusé à se balader en ville, mais la horde de fan qui finissait toujours par se former autour de lui avait fini par le décourager. Il avait ensuite passé plusieurs jours à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un « téléfone portable » mais ce stupide machin était tout bonnement trop compliqué. Lorsqu'il avait cassé son 5e dans la même journée, Tony avait perdu patience et déclaré que finalement il n'avait pas besoin de téléphone. Thor n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui signaler que c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit dès le début.

Depuis, l'Asgardien s'essayait à découvrir les films et la télévision Midgardienne. Tony avait été trop heureux de lui faire une liste de tout ce qu'il devait « absooolument » voir pour ne plus être totalement inculte. Par chance, le génie semblait avoir le même genre de goûts que lui car la plupart des films qu'il lui avait fait voir lui avait beaucoup plus. Cependant ces derniers jours, Thor avait commencé à s'intéresser à la télévision. Ce matin, il regardait avec une certaine fascination le journal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout comme hier, ils en consacraient une partie au froid. En hiver, le froid n'était pas une chose très surprenante. Quel intérêt de revenir dessus tous les jours ? Ça le dépassait.

Il s'apprêtait à zapper sur une autre chaîne quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Le petit reportage sur la température venait juste de se terminer. Le visage de la journaliste en duplex réapparu sur l'écran tandis que le présentateur la remerciait. Au lieu de sourire et de rendre l'antenne, la jeune femme eut un moment de flottement et déclara :

— Bob, je vous déteste. Vous êtes un sale con. Tout le monde sait que vous m'avez pris le poste de présentatrice juste parce que vous couchez avec la patronne. Voir votre sale tronche tous les jours me donne des envies de meurtre !

Il y eu un long silence sur le plateau. Le présentateur avait la bouche grande ouverte, trop choqué pour répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes, la journaliste sembla se réveiller. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, un air horrifié apparu sur son visage.

— Mon dieu, je… je ne voulais pas… C'est sorti tout seul…

Reprenant ses esprits, le présentateur colla son sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres et tenta de rattraper le coup, coincé par la diffusion en direct de l'émission.

— Ecoutez Katty… Moi aussi je vous déteste espèce de salope arrogante ! J'étais sûr que vous n'étiez qu'une petite arriviste !

— Quoi ?! Non mais vous vous entendez ? Moi au moins je n'ai pas couché pour réussir !

— Qui voudrait coucher avec vous ?!

— Vous vous êtes vus ?!

Au moment où il allait répondre, l'image se coupa brutalement. Lentement, le présentateur se tourna vers la caméra. Il avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre. Le sourire plus crispé que jamais, il marmonna entre ses dents :

— Tout de suite une petite page de pub.

Perplexe, Thor éteignit la télévision. Il n'était pas très familier des journaux télévisés, mais il était à peu près certain que les journalistes n'étaient pas supposés s'insulter. Tout ça ne lui paraissait pas très naturel.

Dans le doute, il décida d'aller se renseigner auprès des autres. Exceptionnellement, tout le monde était réuni à la Tour en vue de la réunion qu'ils avaient de prévue le lendemain.

Il se rendit à la salle d'entraînement où il était sûr de trouver au moins Steve. En réalité en arrivant il découvrit que Natasha et Clint s'y trouvaient également.

— Mes amis, je crois qu'il se pass…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en réalisant que les autres ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. L'archer et l'espionne se fixaient réciproquement avec un air choqué pendant que Steve les observait avec perplexité.

— J'interrompt quelque chose, peut-être ?

Retrouvant leurs esprits, Natasha et Clint lancèrent un franc « Non ! » tandis que le Capitaine répondait « oui ». Cela lui valut des regards assassins de la part des autres. La rousse tenta de rattraper le coup en changeant de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Thor ?

— Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je viens de voir des gens s'insulter en direct à la télévision et j'ai eu sentiment que ce n'était pas… normal. Ce n'est pas dans vos coutumes, si ?

— Ça dépend, tu regardais quoi ?

— Les informations.

— Dans ce cas en effet, ce n'est pas normal, confirma l'espionne.

Thor était rassuré de savoir que pour une fois ce n'était pas juste lui qui ne comprenait rien aux us Midgardiens.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se sont dit exactement ? Demanda Steve qui semblait soudain très intéressé.

— Je ne sais plus trop. Il me semble qu'ils se sont tous les deux avoués ne pas pouvoir se supporter, et ensuite les choses ont dégénérées.

— C'est très étrange, la même chose vient d'arriver à nos deux amis ici présents.

— Comment ça ?

Furieux, Clint et Natasha poussèrent des exclamations de protestation. Ils semblaient n'avoir aucune envie que le Capitaine raconte ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. A bien y regarder, leurs visages étaient particulièrement rouges et leurs regards très fuyants. Ce devait être sacrément gênant pour qu'ils réagissent ainsi. Ignorant leurs récrimination, Steve révéla à l'Asgardien :

— Dans les grandes lignes, ils se sont avoué leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

— Oh… Je croyais que Clint était marié ?

— Amour amical ! Précisa l'intéressé, rouge écrevisse.

Thor acquiesça sans faire de commentaire. Ses amis semblaient déjà avoir envie de disparaître sous terre, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Cela étant ce que venait de lui rapporter Steve ne faisait que confirmer son pressentiment. Il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal. Les gens ne se mettaient pas à faire de telles révélations contre leur gré sans raison. Malheureusement, il ne voyait qu'une cause possible à ce mystère.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

— Mercredi, pourquoi ?

— Non, la date. Est-ce qu'elle a une signification particulière ?

A l'instant où ils réalisèrent, Thor pu voir les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'éclairer. Manifestement, il avait touché juste. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

— C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, la fête des amoureux, expliqua Steve. Traditionnellement, c'est un jour où les gens s'avouent leurs sentiments…

— Je crois qu'on a tous compris ce que ça veut dire, soupira Clint.

— Loki fait encore des siennes.

— On aurait dû s'en douter. Une fête pareille, c'était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas résister…

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa Thor. Il m'avait pourtant promis d'arrêter.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais il put voir à la tête des autres qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance en la parole de son frère. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas tort.

— Tu sais où il est ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit à la Tour.

— Super…

— Demandons à Tony, il saura peut-être.

Leur petit groupe quitta la salle d'entraînement pour se diriger vers l'atelier de l'ingénieur, bien décidés à lui demander où se cachait son insupportable petit-ami. En chemin ils croisèrent le docteur Banner, planté au milieu du couloir, l'air désorienté.

— Tout va bien Bruce ?

— Je… Non, pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je crois que je viens de me parler à moi-même… Enfin non, plutôt à l'Autre. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui m'a pris.

Et une victime de plus ! Quel que soit le sort qu'il ait jeté, il était puissant.

Compatissante, Natasha expliqua à Bruce qu'ils venaient de vivre une expérience similaire et en avait conclu qu'une mauvaise blague de Loki était à l'origine de tout ça. Ils allaient reprendre le chemin de l'atelier, mais un bruit retint l'attention de Steve :

— Thor, tu as encore laissé la télévision allumée ?

— Non ! J'ai utilisé la télé-machin comme tu m'as montré. L'écran était noir quand je suis parti.

— Pourquoi j'entends des voix alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

C'est vrai que les premiers temps il avait eu tendance à quitter la pièce en laissant tout allumé derrière lui, mais après que ses amis lui en aient plusieurs fois fait le reproche, il avait fait un effort pour penser à éteindre. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si la télé s'était rallumée toute seule !

— Cessez donc de l'importuner Capitaine Rogers, c'est moi qui regarde la télé ! Lança une voix narquoise depuis l'autre pièce.

— Loki !

Il n'était caché bien loin finalement…

Son frère leur lança un grand sourire lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Il avait allumé la télé sur une chaîne qui rediffusait la scène surréaliste à laquelle Thor avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt. Les journalistes tentaient de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser leurs confrères à dérailler brusquement, échafaudant des hypothèses toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

— C'est ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira l'Asgardien en désignant l'écran.

— Je crois que la question se passe de réponse Thor, signala Bruce devant l'hilarité du jötun.

— Cela vous plaît ?

— Non ! S'écrièrent Clint et Natasha en chœur.

Surpris, Loki se tourna vers eux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Oh… Ne me dites pas que…

— La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

Le dieu haussa les épaules avec un air faussement innocent. Furieux, Clint se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse. Avec un soupir, l'autre se décida à admettre :

— Disons que j'ai voulu donner un coup de pouce pour la Saint-Valentin.

— En quoi pousser les gens à s'insulter est censé aider ?

— En rien. Ce n'était pas le but.

— Je ne comprends pas…

Loki secoua la tête et le regarda comme s'il était complètement stupide. Il était très fort à ce jeu-là. Thor ne comptait plus les fois où il avait eu droit à ce regard. C'était particulièrement horripilant.

— J'aurai pu limiter mon sort à l'amour, mais cela aurait été d'un ennui… J'ai préféré en faire profiter tout le monde !

— Il fait quoi exactement ce sort ? Demanda Natasha qui ne trouvait pas la blague très drôle.

— A votre avis ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes !

— Rabat-joie… Marmonna-t-il, vexé.

Croisant les bras, Thor pris son air de grand frère désapprobateur. Son cadet leva les yeux au ciel et capitula.

— Mon sort pousse les gens à révéler leurs sentiments inavoués lorsqu'ils parlent avec la personne concernée. Cela marche quels que soient les sentiments en question, évidemment.

— Evidemment…

C'était donc ça ! Les deux journalistes se détestaient mais s'efforçaient de le cacher, Clint et Natasha n'étaient pas du genre à se dire à quel point l'autre comptait, quant à Bruce il n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de parler avec « l'Autre ».

Ce genre de blague était définitivement le genre de Loki. Il adorait semer la zizanie puis s'installer confortablement pour observer le résultat de son œuvre.

— Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas forcer les gens à avouer leurs sentiments ! Protesta Steve, outré. C'est quelque chose de trop personnel !

— Vous avez peur des confessions indésirées Capitaine ?

— Non ! Je trouve simplement que c'est déloyal.

— Les non-dits font toujours plus de mal que de bien, demandez donc à Thor.

Le blond garda le silence, conscient que son cadet avait raison. Clairement, s'ils s'étaient parlé plus tôt, cela leur aurait évité bien des problèmes. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait.

— Ce n'est pas une raison !

Loki fit la moue et se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé, signifiant qu'à ses yeux la conversation était close. Steve et Bruce tentèrent en vain d'argumenter pour le convaincre de rompre le sort et de laisser les pauvres New-Yorkais tranquilles, mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Thor refusa de prendre part à la discussion, certain que rien ne ferait changer son petit-frère d'avis. En désespoir de cause, Natasha décida d'aller chercher Tony. Il était le seul capable de le faire revenir à la raison, à condition bien sûr qu'il ne trouve pas la blague hilarante, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

— Je suis sûr que tu exagères ! Lança le génie à son amie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

— Tu crois ? Demande-lui par toi-même, tu verras il s'est surpassé cette fois !

Comprenant qu'ils étaient allés chercher son amant pour tenter de le convaincre, Loki ne put retenir un rire sarcastique. Certes, l'intéressé avait plus tendance à le soutenir dans ses farces que l'inverse, mais un miracle était toujours possible. Riant pratiquement par anticipation, Tony consenti à lui demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé pour les mettre en rogne ? Je croyais que la Saint-Valentin ne t'inspirait pas ?

Loki prit son air « oups, j'ai menti » et lui sourit à pleines dents. Plus amusé qu'énervé, Tony soupira.

— Je voul… Commença le jötun, avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Son sourire disparut et le plus sérieusement du monde, il déclara :

— Antony, je t'aime.

— Quoi ?!

Tous les occupants de la pièce furent frappés de stupeur. Celui qui semblait le plus interloqué était en réalité celui-là même qui avait prononcé les trois mots fatidiques. Une véritable panique traversa les yeux de Loki. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils le voyaient sans voix. Finalement il fit la seule chose susceptible de tirer de cette situation : il se téléporta dans un éclair de magie verte.

— Est-ce que je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Vérifia le milliardaire, incertain.

— Non…

— Oh.

Sous le choc, Thor tenta d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce que Tony avait eu droit à un « je t'aime » et pas lui ?!

 **\- Cinq minutes plus tôt -**

Nirvana à fond dans son casque, Tony esquissa quelques pas de danse. Fermant les yeux il tendit le bras dans la direction générale des cibles qu'il avait disposé dans l'atelier et lança la commande de tir. Cinq rayons partirent de sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et eut le plaisir de constater que les cibles étaient toutes détruites en plein centre. Son système de visée automatique était enfin au point. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait dessus !

« …ARK ! »

Il lui sembla percevoir une voix dans son dos. Coupant la musique, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Natasha. Celle-ci paraissait plutôt mécontente, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle s'époumonait depuis un petit moment déjà.

— Désolé, j'avais ma musique, s'excusa-t-il en retirant son casque et son gantelet. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Oui, que tu viennes avec moi.

— Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Il faut que je reconfigure toutes mes…

— C'est Loki, se contenta-t-elle de rétorquer, coupant court à toute contestation.

Forcément, s'il s'agissait de son petit-ami il était obligé de la suivre. Vu le visage courroucé de l'espionne, l'humour du dieu avait encore frappé. Tony n'était pas vraiment surpris. C'était la saint-valentin aujourd'hui, et même si Loki avait prétendu que pour une fois il s'abstiendrait de se mêler des traditions Midgardiennes, le milliardaire aurait été bien idiot de le croire. Son amant n'était pas du genre romantique, il lui avait d'ailleurs interdit de prévoir quoi que soit en rapport avec cette fête, mais comment le dieu de la malice aurait-il pu résister à mettre son grain de sel dans la fête des amoureux ?

— Il a encore fait une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres.

— Pire ! D'habitude c'est juste de mauvais goût, mais là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il faut que tu le convainques de lever son sort.

Ça, ça restait à voir. Jusqu'à présent Tony avait toujours trouvé les blagues de Loki très drôles. Ce serait donc idiot de lui demander d'arrêter quant à la place il pouvait avoir un bon fou-rire.

— Je suis sûr que tu exagères !

— Tu crois ? Demande-lui par toi-même, tu verras il s'est surpassé cette fois ! Soupira Natasha, en entrant dans le salon.

Tout le monde était réuni autour du canapé où était assis Loki. Celui-ci toisait Bruce et Steve qui essayaient apparemment de lui faire rompre son sortilège. Tony était décidemment de plus en plus impatient de savoir ce que son petit-ami avait préparé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé pour les mettre en rogne ? Je croyais que la Saint-Valentin ne t'inspirait pas ?

Pendant deux secondes, le dieu fit semblant d'être désolé, mais incapable de rester sérieux, il ne tarda pas à se fendre d'un grand sourire.

Il commença à lui répondre, mais s'arrêta net pour lui déclarer droit dans les yeux.

— Antony, je t'aime.

— Quoi ?!

Le cerveau de Tony beugua. Soit il était en train d'avoir une grosse hallucination, soit Loki venait de lui dire 'je t'aime'. C'était triste à dire mais la première option lui paraissait la plus probable.

Pourtant, l'air horrifié de son amant lui laissait à penser qu'il avait réellement dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Réalisant qu'il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'autre se téléporta avant qu'il puisse parler.

Voulant vérifier qu'il n'avait vraiment pas rêvé, Tony vérifia auprès des autres :

— Est-ce que je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait ?

— Non… Lui confirma Bruce.

— Oh.

C'était une bonne nouvelle. C'est sûr qu'il se serait plus réjoui si Loki ne s'était enfui immédiatement après sa déclaration mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir !

— Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'entendrai Loki dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un… Marmonna Clint, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Manifestement il est moins insensible qu'il voudrait nous faire croire.

— Je devrais aller le rejoindre, non ? Demanda le milliardaire, plus pour Thor que pour les autres.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction de l'Asgardien qui n'écoutait même pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond paraissait moins surpris que triste. Tony eut cependant la réponse qu'il attendait, mais à son grand étonnement, ce fut qui Steve qui la lui donna.

— A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça.

— Pourquoi ? Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui répondre !

— Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Depuis quand Steve était-il devenu expert pour décrypter Loki ?

— Comment ça ?

— Pour la Saint-Valentin, il a lancé un sort qui pousse les gens à révéler leurs sentiments cachés quand ils parlent à la personne concernée.

— C'est pour ça ! Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas son genre de faire ce type de déclaration, et encore moins devant tout le monde !

Si ce que son ami lui disait était vrai, cela signifiait que Loki était sincère. Tony en était ravi, même s'il aurait préféré que son petit-ami lui fasse cette confession de son plein gré et pas sous l'effet d'un sort. Ça expliquait au moins pourquoi il avait eu l'air aussi surpris, et pourquoi il s'était téléporté tout de suite après. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que sa blague se retourne contre lui.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi le problème Tony, intervint Bruce, mal à l'aise.

— Quel problème ?

— Tu lui as parlé le premier, et tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que tu ressentais pour lui… A moins que tu l'aies déjà fait ?

— Ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Natasha, s'attirant un regard noir.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas tort. Tony n'avait jamais abordé sa question de ses sentiments avec Loki, de peur que ça le fasse fuir.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient effectivement un problème. Puisqu'il n'avait rien dit, Loki allait croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'était faux ! Tony aussi l'aimait.

— Peut-être que le sort a un temps de latence avant de s'activer ? Proposa-t-il.

— Pour lui ça a marché immédiatement…

Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas marché sur lui ?

— Ah ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour mon frère ! S'exclama Thor, enfin remis de ses émotions.

— C'est ridicule ! Je l'aime ! Le sort aurait dû marcher sur moi !

Ses amis échangèrent un regard surpris. Tony était sûr de lui, il aimait Loki. Il le savait depuis un moment maintenant mais l'avait gardé pour lui afin ne pas l'effrayer. C'était un concept avec lequel son amant n'était pas très à l'aise.

— Peut être que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, mais pas à ce point ? Proposa Bruce dont l'esprit scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une explication logique.

— Je suis pas con, je sais reconnaître quand je suis amoureux !

— Peut-être, mais le sort n'a pas marché sur toi… Insista Thor.

— Alors le sort est raté ! Je vous dis que je l'aime ! Ce n'est quand même pas un stupide sort qui va me dire ce que je ressens !

Les autres restaient septiques, Tony pouvait le sentir. C'était normal, les sorts de Loki marchaient toujours parfaitement d'habitude.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait voulu les en convaincre, mais il ne voyait pas comment leur prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il n'allait quand même pas leur faire une liste !

* * *

 **Pourquoi j'aime Loki (par Tony Stark) :**

.

Raison n°1 : Il est drôle

L'une des premières choses que Tony avait compris, avant même de se rapprocher de lui, c'est que Loki aimait rire. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour mériter son titre de dieu de la malice, ce qui, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, était un franc succès. Tony avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais autant ri que depuis qu'ils se voyaient.

L'humour du jötun ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais quand on avait la chance de ne pas être la cible de sa blague, on pouvait être certain qu'on allait bien rigoler. Le génie n'avait même pas à remonter plus loin que la semaine précédente pour se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait rire aux larmes.

.

— _LOKIIIII ! Hurla Clint en débaroulant comme un fou furieux par les escaliers._

— _Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd, signala l'intéressé qui ne daigna même pas relever les yeux de son livre._

 _Le dieu avait fait apparaître un fauteuil dans l'atelier de Tony et avait passé la matinée à y lire pendant que le propriétaire des lieux réparait son armure. Clint, Natasha et Steve étaient parti quelques heures plus tôt pour attraper un criminel qui donnait du fil à retordre à la police et venaient tout juste de rentrer. Dans ces conditions, le génie voyait mal pourquoi l'archer semblait si en colère contre son amant. Cela dit, avec Loki on était jamais sûr de rien._

— _Que tu passes ton temps à la Tour alors que t'es tout sauf un Avengers, passe encore. C'est chez Tony après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut. Que tu te paies ma tête dès que tu me vois, je peux le supporter. Mais ça ! Hors de question que je laisse passer !_

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Soupira Tony, résigné._

— _Une tentative de meurtre !_

— _Absolument pas ! Protesta Loki, réagissant enfin. Une blague inoffensive !_

 _Outré, Clint poussa un cri d'indignation. Vu sa tête, il était clair que la blague n'était pas si « inoffensive » que ça._

— _Si j'avais eu besoin de me battre, j'aurai pu y rester !_

— _Vous êtes un agent du SHIELD, vous savez vous défendre. En plus vous n'étiez pas seul._

— _Mais j'aurai pu l'être !_

 _Le dieu roula des yeux, exaspéré, ce qui énerva encore plus l'archer. A ce rythme-là, dans deux minutes ils se tapaient dessus. Il était temps d'intervenir._

— _Ok, calme-toi mon pote. Crois-moi t'as pas envie de te battre contre lui._

— _Il mériterait que je lui colle mon poing dans la tronche…_

— _C'est toi qui te ferais mal si t'essayais. Fais-moi confiance, je parle par expérience... Si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui s'est passé ?_

— _Oh mais c'est très simple ! Ton petit-ami à la con a remplacé toutes mes flèches par_ _ **ça**_ _!_

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, Clint attrapa une des flèches qui dépassait de son carquois et la lui brandit sous le nez. Tout était normal, mis à part la pointe qui avait été remplacée par une ventouse. Tony savait qu'il ne devait pas rire. Il se mordit la lèvre et mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité grandissante. Un air satisfait apparu sur le visage de Loki._

— _Tu t'en es rendu compte en voulant tirer sur quelqu'un j'imagine ?_

— _Sur notre cible, pour l'intimider. Au lieu de ça il s'est mis à rire tellement fort que Steve a pu l'immobiliser. Je me suis tapé la honte de ma vie !_

 _Tony regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir vu ça ! Il aurait payé cher pour avoir l'occasion d'assister à un spectacle pareil. Rien que d'imaginer la scène l'empêchait de se retenir de pouffer._

— _Je t'interdit de te marrer ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ça aurait pu mettre la mission en danger._

 _L'autre avait raison, bien sûr, mais la seule chose à laquelle Tony parvenait à penser, c'est la tête qu'ils avaient tous dû faire en le voyant tirer avec ses flèches à ventouse. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire. Sous le regard furieux du pauvre Clint, il hoqueta en guise d'excuses :_

— _Désolé mec, mais… des ventouses ?! C'est génial !_

 _Désespéré, l'archer sorti en trombe, les traitant tous les deux de gamins irresponsables et complétement idiots. Trop occupé à rire, Tony ne s'en formalisa même pas. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'arrêter, ses abdos lui faisaient un mal de chien._

— _Tu es toujours un bon public Antony, c'est agréable._

— _Il faut dire que t'es sacrément doué ! D'où tu sors toutes ces idées ?_

— _Des siècles d'entraînement, très cher !_

— _Vu comme ça…_

 _Tony plaignait sincèrement Thor. Le pauvre avait dû être le cobaye d'une grande partie des farces de son petit frère. Cela expliquait sûrement la tolérance élevée qu'il avait à l'humour du dieu de la malice. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de tout le monde…_

— _Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais ralentir un peu sur Clint ? Il va finir par se mettre vraiment en colère._

— _Ça dépend, tu préfères redevenir ma cible ?_

— … _tu peux rester sur Clint._

 _Il ne compatissait quand même pas à ce point !_

.

Raison n°2 : Il est intelligent.

Outre le fait qu'en un millénaire il avait eu le temps de voir et d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, Loki était réellement très intelligent. Peut-être même plus que Tony, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Le dieu adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il avait compris tout seul comment se servir d'un téléphone portable, d'un ordinateur et de la technologie en général, choses que Thor avait encore du mal à faire. Il trouvait internet merveilleux et pouvait s'y perdre des heures à lire tout et n'importe quoi. Une fois, il avait passé toute sa nuit à apprendre les différents types d'animaux marins qui existaient sur terre, juste parce qu'ils avaient mangé du poisson au dîner.

Mais ce que Tony appréciait le plus, c'est qu'ils pouvaient avoir de vraies conversations tous les deux. Son amant comprenait et s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait. Loki avait été sincèrement impressionné par ses armures. Les Asgardiens fonctionnaient à la magie, pas à la technologie. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

Ils avaient passés des heures à discuter de ses armures, de leur alimentation, de leurs armes et de ce qui pouvait encore être amélioré. Tony ne pouvait pas partager ça avec les autres. Aucun d'entre eux n'y comprenait rien, sauf Bruce mais ça ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Le docteur avait plus l'esprit scientifique. Avoir enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui comprenait ce qu'il faisait, c'était un vrai plaisir !

.

— _Puisque que je te dis que ça ne marchera jamais !_

— _Et moi je suis sûr que si !_

 _Exaspéré par son obstination, Loki poussa un grognement. Ils se disputaient depuis dix bonnes minutes et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait céder. Cela pouvait durer encore des heures car ils étaient tous les deux sacrément têtus._

— _Ce que tu peux être borné ! Combien faut-il que je te le répète ? Ce n'est pas possible. Cela relève d'une technologie bien plus avancée que la vôtre._

— _Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer ! J'ai inventé un nouvel élément chimique je te rappelle !_

— _Ton père l'a inventé… Lui signala son amant, qui avait décidemment une trop bonne mémoire._

— _Oui, mais je l'ai créé, alors c'était censé être « impossible » ! Rétorqua Tony, ravi de pouvoir lui clouer le bec._

— _Quoi que je dise, tu essayeras quand même, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le milliardaire acquiesça. Il était sûr de son coup à 66 %. Normalement, ça devait marcher. Le fait que personne n'ait réussi avant lui ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible, mais simplement que les autres ne s'y étaient pas pris correctement._

 _Tony avait décidé de créer un champ de force autour de son armure pour repousser les attaques les plus faibles et les amortir les chocs. Il avait travaillé en secret sur ce projet pendant des semaines et quand, tout fier de lui, il avait montré le résultat à Loki, ce dernier avait immédiatement déclaré que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Cela le motivait d'autant plus à lui donner tort._

 _Le système était déjà prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à le tester. Sous le regard résigné du dieu qui continuait de marmonner que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer, Tony effectua les derniers branchements. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que tout était accordé correctement, il lança le système._

 _Il y eut d'abord des crépitements, puis des petits éclairs violets apparurent._

— _AH AH ! Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait !_

— _Non Antony, ça va…_

 _L'explosion se produisit avant que Loki puisse terminer sa phrase. La magie du jötun contint le feu au centre de la pièce, limitant ainsi les dégâts au maximum._

 _Dépité, Tony se laissa tomber par terre. Il était certain que ça allait marcher. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé dans un calcul ? Ou alors le système n'était pas assez puissant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un échec cuisant._

— _Vas-y, dis-le…_

— _Quoi ?_

— _Que tu avais raison._

 _Loki haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui._

— _En fait, j'allais dire que j'étais impressionné. Cela a presque fonctionné. Honnêtement je pensais qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout._

— _Bonjour la confiance !_

— _Avec un ou deux ajustements, tu pourrais sûrement y arriver._

— _Je le savais ! S'écria Tony, regonflé à bloc. Tu vas m'aider, pas vrai ?_

 _Hésitant, le dieu fit la moue. Son amant lui fit ses yeux de chien battu pour tenter de le convaincre. Ils iraient beaucoup plus vite à deux._

— _Je t'aiderai… si tu es sage._

— _Ouais ! Champ de force, nous voilà !_

— _Tss, gamin._

 _._

Raison n°3 : C'est un alien.

Un alien d'une race tellement puissante que les anciens humains les avaient considérés comme des dieux, mais un alien quand même, ne lui en déplaise. Tony trouvait vraiment ça hyper cool. Le fan de SF en lui exultait.

Parfois l'apparence humaine de Loki lui faisait oublier qu'il n'avait pas seulement des pouvoirs magiques, mais qu'il était d'une autre espèce. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque la condition d'extraterrestre de son amant se rappelait à son bon souvenir, c'était souvent de façon assez brutale.

.

 _Tony sortit en sifflotant de l'ascenseur, ravi d'enfin être chez lui. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans une réunion interminable pour Stark Industries. Seule la pensée que Loki serait là à son retour l'avait aidé à tenir jusqu'au bout._

 _Décidant de surprendre son amant, il se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'au salon. Ces derniers temps l'autre y passait ses journées à lire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il découvrit avec désarroi que l'endroit était vide. Par acquis de conscience il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, mais sans surprise, elle était déserte. Loki n'y mettait pratiquement jamais les pieds, préférant faire littéralement apparaître sa nourriture. Ne voyant pas où il pourrait être d'autre, Tony alla vérifier la chambre. Il n'y avait personne non plus._

— _Loki ?! Se décida-t-il à appeler. Tu es là ?_

 _Après quelques secondes, une voix étouffée lui répondit depuis la pièce voisine._

— _Dans la salle de bain !_

 _Cette nouvelle ne manqua pas de le mettre en joie. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre._

 _Le dieu du chaos était allongé dans un bain moussant, un verre de vin à la main et un livre dans l'autre. Tony eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Comment rester impassible devant un tel spectacle ?_

— _Tu en as mis du temps, soupira Loki, irrité. Je commençais à me demander si j'allais devoir dîner seul !_

— _N'aies crainte, tu passes largement devant ces réunions assommantes !_

— _Encore heureux !_

 _Il faudrait être fou ou aveugle pour choisir l'autre option. Même s'il s'était déjà lavé le matin même, Tony ressenti un besoin pressant de prendre un bain._

— _Tu me fais une place ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller._

— _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Antony._

— _Pourquoi pas ? Il y a largement la place pour deux !_

 _Ce n'était pas une bête baignoire que le milliardaire avait fait installer dans sa salle de bain, mais une gigantesque baignoire d'angle qui pouvait facilement accueillir trois personnes. Pour une fois que Loki prenait un bain chez lui, ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter !_

— _Certes, mais l'eau risque de…_

 _Tony balaya son argument d'un geste de la main._

— _On s'en fiche si ça déborde. Tu as des sorts pour nettoyer, non ?_

— _Oui, mais…_

— _Parfait ! Range tes jambes, j'arrive._

 _Loki ouvrit la bouche pour protesta, mais se ravisa finalement avec un soupir. Il posa son livre sur la chaise avec ses vêtements et fit disparaître son verre._

 _Trop pressé qu'il était, Tony ne voulut pas perdre de temps et rentra dans l'eau d'un seul coup. Ce fut une décision qu'il regretta amèrement. A peine une seconde après s'être immergé, il faillit hors de l'eau en hurlant :_

— _Bordel, c'est gelé ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?! L'eau doit être à 5 degrés !_

 _Le corps de Tony lui faisait mal tellement il avait froid. Il se mit à grelotter. Se précipitant hors de la baignoire il se jeta sur la première serviette qu'il vit et commença à se frictionner vigoureusement. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de plonger dans un bac à glaçon._

— _3 degrés en réalité, le corrigea Loki qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu._

— _Comment tu peux rester là-dedans sans mourir de froid ?_

— _Décidemment tu as la mémoire courte. Je suis un géant des glaces, de mon point de vue, c'est tiède._

 _Voilà qui lui apprendrait à oublier que Loki n'était pas vraiment Asgardien. Cela dit, ce genre de désagrément ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se lavaient ensemble._

— _D'habitude, tu te laves à l'eau chaude pourtant !_

— _Je le fais quand on est tous les deux, par égard pour toi. Je peux supporter la chaleur. Toi par contre, il est clair que tu ne supportes pas le froid._

 _Quelle perspicacité ! C'était ses lèvres bleuies ou ses tremblements incontrôlables qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille ?_

— _Tu aurais pu me prévenir !_

— _J'ai essayé très cher, mais tu n'as pas cessé de me couper la parole._

 _Un point pour lui. Note pour plus tard : toujours écouter Loki jusqu'au bout quand il lui déconseillait de faire quelque chose._

— _Désolé… Tu ne voudrais pas lancer un petit sort pour me réchauffer, s'il te plaît ?_

— _Hors de question. La prochaine fois tu me laisseras parler._

 _Ce qu'il était susceptible !_

— _Aller, s'il te plaît Lok'. Je vais mourir de froid si tu ne m'aides pas !_

— _Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !_

— _Steu-plaît, steu-plaît, steu-plaît !_

— _N'insiste pas, c'est non !_

 _Tony lui lança un regard larmoyant pour tenter de l'attendrir. Cela eut pour seul effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel._

— _Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Non ! Confirma-t-il, tout fier._

— _Dans ce cas, j'irai lire ailleurs, déclara Loki en retirant la bonde._

 _Le dieu se leva et resta debout à attendre que Tony se pousse pour le laisser accéder au tapis. L'intéressé n'en fit rien, trop occupé qu'il était à observer le corps ruisselant de son amant._

— _Je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'ai plus du tout froid !_

— _Il faudrait savoir…_

 _Le génie haussa les épaules et s'écarta. Loki sorti de la baignoire et tendit la main vers le chauffe-serviette un peu plus loin._

— _Tu me passes une serviette ?_

— _Pourquoi faire ? T'es très bien comme ça._

 _Avec un sourire joueur, il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. L'autre ne tarda pas à le saisir par la taille pour coller leurs bassins. Les cheveux trempés de Loki gouttaient sur les épaules de Tony qui ne tarda pas à s'écarter en criant :_

— _T'es glacé ! J'ai l'impression d'embrasser un iceberg !_

— _Ce que tu peux être douillet !_

 _._

Raison n°4 : Il n'est pas si méchant.

Malgré ce qu'il aurait aimé faire croire à tout le monde, Loki n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il était arrogant, souvent condescendant, parfois mesquin mais sa période de vrai « méchant » lui était passée. Certes, il lui arrivait de faire des choses dans le dos de Tony, mais s'il n'était pas dans le camp des Avengers, il n'était pas non plus contre eux.

Il aimait à se prétendre neutre, et observait non sans intérêt les combats qu'Iron Man et ses alliés menaient contre les nouvelles menaces qui pesaient sur l'Amérique ou sur la Terre. Lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il daignait même, de temps en temps, à les aider.

.

 _Tony fit un salto pour éviter une salve de tirs le visant et envoya un rayon qui arracha la tête du robot en face de lui. Le tas de métal alla s'écraser par terre avec ses frères démembrés. Il profita de ce petit moment de répit pour souffler. Ils y étaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures et cette attaque ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Combien de robot Fatalis avait-il encore en réserve ?_

 _Un coup d'œil en contre-bas lui appris que ses amis aussi commençaient à peiner. Ils étaient en effectif réduit aujourd'hui, et contrairement à eux, les machines ne fatiguaient pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils atteignent le poste de commande d'où étaient dirigés les robots !_

— _Excusez-moi ? Les appela une voix ennuyée dans leur canal de communication. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?_

 _Flottant au-dessus du champ de bataille, Loki leur lançait un regard interrogateur. Tony était lui aussi dans le ciel, occupé à voler un peu partout pour empêcher les automates d'attaquer par les airs. Il entendit Clint et Natasha pousser un soupir exaspéré dans leurs micros._

— _Tony, je croyais que nos communications étaient sécurisées ?! Lança Steve sur un ton accusateur._

— _C'est le cas !_

— _Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on entend Loki dans nos oreillettes ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas donné le code d'accès ?_

— _Non !_

 _C'était beau la confiance entre collègues ! Tony était encore capable de suivre un ordre simple. On lui avait demandé de ne pas donner les codes liés aux Avengers à son amant, et il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il les avait trouvés quand même !_

— _En parlant de sécurité, il va falloir revoir ça Antony. J'ai mis moins d'une minute à entrer dans le système…_

— _C'est facile quand on utilise la magie ! Rétorqua-t-il, vexé._

 _Son système était parfaitement sécurisé… contre les pirates humains. Face à la magie du dieu, il n'avait encore rien trouvé d'efficace._

— _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Steve qui commençait à perdre patience._

 _Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très pratique de se battre tout en tenant une discussion cohérente._

— _Je vous l'ai dit, j'aimerai savoir pour combien de temps vous en avez encore ?_

— _Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous sommes en train d'essayer d'empêcher Fatalis d'envahir New-York, lui signala l'archer en faisant exploser un robot._

— _Je suis sûr que tout le monde vous en est très reconnaissant, mais vous ne voudriez pas faire ça plus vite ?_

— _Le bruit dérange monsieur, peut-être ?_

 _Tony rentra de plein fouet dans un de ses ennemis, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre._

— _Si seulement ce n'était que ça ! Mon problème est surtout que si vous n'avez pas terminé dans trente minutes, Antony n'aura jamais le temps de se changer, et il est hors de question que j'aille au restaurant avec lui s'il est dans cet état !_

 _Les Avengers en restèrent sans voix. Venant de sa part ils s'étaient attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Même Tony était surpris, et pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup !_

 _Cette histoire de restaurant lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Décidemment Loki avait des priorités bien à lui…_

— _Au restaurant ? Répéta Natasha, incrédule. Je crois que Tony a des choses un peu plus importantes à faire que d'aller manger, actuellement !_

— _Vous avez empêché une invasion extraterrestre, vous devriez vous en sortir avec trois robots, non ? Rétorqua Loki avec dédain._

— _Il n'y en a pas trois mais cinquante, le corrigea Steve, repoussant les tirs ennemis à l'aide de son bouclier. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais aujourd'hui nous sommes privés de Hulk et de votre frère, on ne peut pas se passer de Stark !_

 _Tony ne voulait pas se vanter, mais le Capitaine avait raison. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans soutien aérien, et de toute façon il se voyait mal abandonner ses amis pour aller tranquillement manger._

— _Je crois qu'il va falloir repousser ce dîner à un autre jour Loki._

— _Hors de question ! Tu m'as houspillé durant des semaines pour que j'accepte d'aller manger à Paris avec toi dans ce restaurant « si merveilleux », alors on va y aller !_

 _C'est vrai qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à le convaincre, Loki se plaignant toujours de la cuisine terrienne qu'il trouvait trop fade. Ce serait vraiment dommage d'annuler après tous ces efforts, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…_

— _Désolé, ce sera sans moi._

— _Par les Nornes, ce n'est qu'une poignée de robots pathétiques !_

 _Lesdits robots avaient formé une petite troupe qui fonçait droit sur eux. Les quatre Avengers se réunirent en cercle pour se préparer à les recevoir._

— _Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper si c'est si facile que ça ! Répliqua Clint en bandant son arc._

— _Soit, si ça peut nous permettre d'être à l'heure. Mais permettez-moi de vous signaler que je ne suis pas supposé faire votre travail à votre place !_

 _Loki disparu et les robots arrivèrent sur eux. Les premiers étaient tout juste à leur hauteur qu'ils s'arrêtèrent soudain. Dans un grand bruit de ferraille, tous leurs ennemis s'effondrèrent au sol._

 _Le dieu du chaos se téléporta sur le tas d'automates en soupirant, sous le regard admiratif du groupe._

— _C'est bon, on peut y aller ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience._

— _Oui, je suppose… Acquiesça Steve, confus._

— _Merveilleux ! Messieurs, madame, bonne soirée !_

 _Sans laisser à quiconque le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Loki saisit la main de son amant et les transporta chez ce dernier. Les quelques secondes de désorientation liées à la téléportation passées, Tony sourit et attira l'autre à lui pour l'embrasser._

— _Merci !_

— _De quoi ?_

— _De ton aide._

 _Son vis-à-vis laissa échapper un rire amusé._

— _Je ne vous ais pas aidé, je voulais seulement qu'on arrive à l'heure._

— _Si tu le dis…_

 _Il n'allait pas le contrarier, si ça lui faisait plaisir de le croire._

 _._

Raison n°5 : Il est toujours inattendu.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait accorder à Loki, c'est qu'il était imprévisible. Le dieu n'aimait pas être surpris, mais il adorait surprendre les autres. Il semblait s'efforcer de toujours faire le contraire de ce que l'on s'attendrait à ce qu'il fasse.

Tony n'avait par exemple toujours aucune idée de pourquoi Loki avait commencé à le draguer. Etait-ce lié au fait qu'il l'avait aidé dans sa blague ? Est-ce que la blague avait été pensée pour tenter de commencer à le séduire ? L'autre refusait de lui répondre, préférant garder le mystère entier.

Et encore, il avait agi de façon encore plus mystérieuse lorsqu'ils avaient vraiment commencé à flirter.

.

 _Tony réajusta sa cravate dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. C'était un peu ridicule, mais ce soir il avait sorti son plus beau costume. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il voulait faire forte impression._

 _Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la blague du 1_ _er_ _avril, et depuis Loki prenait un malin plaisir à souffler le chaud et le froid avec lui. Il répondait à ses messages, puis les ignorait, apparaissait chez lui au milieu de la nuit pour jouer aux échecs, acceptait un rendez-vous pour finalement l'annuler… En bref, il le rendait chèvre (sans mauvais jeu de mot)._

 _La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les choses avaient rapidement dérapées, mais le dieu l'avait arrêté dans ses ardeurs, déclarant que les gens civilisés dînaient ensemble avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tony n'avait depuis lors pas cessé de l'inviter à manger, en vain. La veille, alors qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des jours, Loki lui avait envoyé un message laconique, l'invitant à rejoindre pour dîner à l'adresse indiquée pour 20 heures._

 _Il était 20 heures 12 et Tony se trouvait devant la porte d'un appartement en plein Manhattan. Il hésita un peu avant de frapper, réalisant soudain que tout ça pouvait n'être qu'une autre mauvaise blague et qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à toquer chez un parfait inconnu. Ce fut pourtant bien Loki qui lui ouvrit._

— _Tu es en retard._

— _Sur Terre, c'est impoli d'être trop ponctuel._

— _Je reconnais bien là l'illogisme des Midgardiens, soupira-t-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer._

 _Tony s'exécuta et attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte pour lui tendre le sac qu'il tenait dans la main._

— _Je ne savais pas ce que tu préférerais entre le vin, les fleurs ou les chocolats, alors dans le doute j'ai pris les trois._

— _Charmante attention Antony, le remercia-t-il avec un sourire qui fit chavirer son invité._

 _L'appartement de Loki était spacieux, bien situé et donnait sur une vue magnifique du reste de la ville. L'endroit devait coûter une fortune. Le génie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où l'autre avait bien pu trouver tout cet argent. La décoration, bien que faite avec goût, était très impersonnelle, mis à part pour la gigantesque bibliothèque qui couvrait l'un des murs de la pièce principale._

— _Jolie collection de livres, commenta Tony._

 _La plupart des couvertures étaient écrites en des langues dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, mais il trouva de-ci de-là des titres en anglais, en français, et même en japonais._

— _Ce n'en est qu'une petite partie, lança Loki occupé à mettre les fleurs dans un vase._

 _Reconnaissant un des livres, le milliardaire s'approcha pour vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours, puis demanda, surpris :_

— _Tu lis des livres de physique quantique ?_

— _Oui, ils sont parfaits pour quand j'ai envie de rire un peu !_

— _Charmant !_

— _Ne te vexe pas, je sais que vous faites de votre mieux._

 _Tony préféra ne pas répondre et s'assit sur le sofa. Le jötun déboucha la bouteille de vin (à la main parce que les tire-bouchons c'est vraiment trop surfait) et leur servi un verre chacun. Sans se presser, il rejoignit son invité, s'asseyant de façon à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. La tension sexuelle était si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable._

— _Pourquoi tu m'as invité Loki ? Se décida-t-il à demander en attrapant le verre qu'il lui tendait._

— _Je croyais que c'était clair. Pour dîner bien sûr._

— _Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute ou me laisser en plan ?_

— _Pas ce soir, non._

— _Pourquoi ?_

 _Le dieu avala une gorgée de vin, prenant tout son temps pour en apprécier le goût. Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, il reposa son verre et se tourna vers Tony. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement sérieux dans son regard._

— _Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Antony._

— _Moi non plus._

 _Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit._

— _Dans ce cas…_

 _Il retira son verre des mains de son invité et le posa sur la table basse._

— _Qu'est-ce qu…_

 _Tony n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser passionné, fougueux, à cause des semaines passées à se courir après. Ils étaient à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent._

— _J'y pense, je ne t'ai pas encore fait visiter ma chambre, souffla le dieu, ouvertement suggestif._

— _Je croyais qu'on devait dîner en premier ?_

— _Je n'ai plus faim._

— _Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'objection à passer directement au dessert…_

 _._

Raison n° 6 : Il est beau.

Tony avait depuis longtemps dépassé son stade de play-boy durant lequel il privilégiait la beauté à la conversation, mais il mentirait en prétendant que la beauté de Loki n'avait pesé en rien dans la balance. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était avéré rapidement que ce dernier était également un excellent amant. Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais, pour être honnête, même s'il n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'hommes avant lui. Beau et doué au lit, que demander de plus ?

.

 _Les rayons de la lune éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière bleutée. Allongé dans son lit, Tony fixait son amant qui dormait à ses côtés. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il acceptait de passer la nuit entière avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si vulnérable. Le sommeil lui donnait un air enfantin. Le dieu de la malice paraissait presque innocent, sans son habituel sourire moqueur._

 _Tony ne put que se faire la réflexion qu'il était magnifique. La beauté de Loki n'était pas virile comme celle de Thor, ou parfaite comme celle de Steve, c'était quelque chose de plus difficilement descriptible. Son visage en lui-même était très beau, avec ses traits délicats, ses pommettes saillantes et ses longues boucles sombres, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'envoutant. Plus on le regardait, et plus on était fasciné. La façon qu'il avait de transpercer Tony avec ses yeux émeraudes et son sourire en coin, lui faisait toujours louper un battement de cœur._

 _Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le torse délicatement musclé de son amant. Tony aimait les muscles, il faisait d'ailleurs tout pour entretenir les siens, mais Steve ou Thor en avaient trop à son goût. Loki au contraire était musclé juste ce qu'il fallait. Sa masse musculaire n'avait de toute façon pas grande importance puisqu'il était bien plus fort que n'importe quel humain, Steve compris._

 _Au clair de lune, sa peau naturellement très claire paraissait presque translucide. Le contraste était renforcé par les longs cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller. Cela lui donnait un petit côté irréel._

— _Bouh ! Lança soudainement Loki en ouvrant les yeux._

— _AAAAaaah ! Hurla Tony la voix montant dans les aigus._

 _Le dieu éclata de rire, ravi de son coup._

— _Tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !_

 _Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ne semblait pas près de se calmer de sitôt. Depuis quand Loki était-il réveillé ? Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger._

— _Ça t'apprendra à fixer les gens pendant qu'ils dorment !_

— _J'étais simplement en train de me faire la réflexion que tu étais très beau._

— _Et alors ? Toi aussi tu es beau, ce n'est pas pour autant que je passe mes nuits à te regarder dormir !_

— _Tu pourrais ! Ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _Loki leva les yeux au ciel, non sans un sourire amusé._

— _Dors au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !_

— _Je ne…_

— _Chut !_

 _Le dieu lui plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Tony préféra capituler. S'allongeant à moitié sur le torse de son amant, il lui murmura :_

— _Bonne nuit. Ne rêve pas trop de moi._

— _Bonne nuit Antony._

* * *

Ce n'était qu'une partie de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de Loki. Pour que la liste soit vraiment complète, il aurait par exemple fallu y ajouter son sens aigu de la répartie, qui était souvent hilarant, mais confronté à celui de Tony pouvait les conduire à passer de minutes entières à s'envoyer des piques. Du côté des petites choses en apparence insignifiantes, mais qui le faisait à chaque fois craquer, il y avait également la façon dont il se pinçait les lèvres lorsqu'il était gêné ou la moue adorable qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était renfrogné.

Tony aurait probablement pu continuer un long moment à énumérer ce qu'il aimait chez Loki, mais vit à la tête de ses amis qu'ils en avaient assez entendu. C'était de leur faute, ils n'avaient qu'à le croire dès le début !

— Finalement, tu as raison, reconnu Thor au terme d'un long silence gêné. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

— J'y vais tout de suite !

Tony sortait de la pièce d'un pas décidé lorsque Bruce s'inquiéta :

— Est-ce que tu sais où il s'est téléporté au moins ?

— Non, mais j'ai mis un traceur sur son téléphone.

Sa révélation lui valut des regards tantôt impressionnés, tantôt indignés, mais il ne resta pas pour écouter la réaction de ses amis. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.

Il descendit au garage et regarda la localisation de Loki avant de se décider entre sa voiture ou l'armure. Le logiciel lui indiqua que le dieu s'était tout bêtement téléporté chez lui, à quelques kilomètres. Ce serait donc la voiture.

Par miracle, il trouva une place pas trop éloignée de l'immeuble. En chemin, il croisa un fleuriste dont la devanture était recouverte d'énormes bouquets de roses rouges. C'était complètement cliché, mais tant qu'à être ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Il acheta le plus beau bouquet qu'il trouva et rejoignit en trottinant la porte du bâtiment où habitait Loki. Depuis le temps, il connaissant le digicode par cœur. L'ascenseur mit un temps qui lui parut interminable pour arriver jusqu'au dernier étage. Il leva la main pour sonner, mais depuis l'intérieur une voix lui cria que c'était ouvert.

Lorsqu'il entra, son amant était assis dans un fauteuil dos à lui, un verre à la main. Tony le rejoignit et s'assit dans le sofa qui lui faisait face.

— C'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

— Merci.

Le dieu lui fit un demi-sourire, mais ne manifesta aucune intention de prendre les fleurs. Il les posa donc sur la table. A peine les avait-il lâchées que dans une pluie d'étincelles, elles se changèrent en une boite de bonbons.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Parce que les fleurs c'est périssable.

— Quoi ?

Loki faisait souvent des choses étranges, mais là il n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

— Comme dans la chanson.

— Quelle chanson ?

Secouant la tête, l'autre soupira :

— Ta culture musicale est vraiment misérable.

— Dixit l'ALIEN !

— Si ce n'est pas une preuve…

— Je t'emmerde ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'existe même pas ta chanson.

Le jötun poussa un petit bruit outré. Il lui lança un regard de défi et sorti son téléphone sur lequel il pianota furieusement. Après quelques instants, une musique s'éleva de l'objet. Le son était assez mauvais, signe que la chanson devait être assez vieille. Tony n'eut pas besoin d'écouter plus de la première phrase pour comprendre l'origine du problème.

— Loki, c'est une chanson en français !

— Et… ?

Et il était normal qu'il ne connaisse pas les chansons françaises. Il ne connaissait déjà pas une bonne partie de celles de son propre pays…

Il préféra laisser tomber, il n'était pas là pour ça.

— Rien. Oublie ça.

Loki haussa les épaules et se lança dans la contemplation de son verre. Il évitait délibérément son regard depuis qu'il était arrivé, et Tony savait parfaitement pourquoi.

— Ecoute Loki, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

— Antony, ce n'est pas…

— Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu saches que même si son ton sort n'a apparemment pas marché sur moi, moi aussi je t'aime.

— Je sais.

— Quoi ?

Son amant soupira, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

— Tu n'es pas exactement doué pour cacher tes émotions. Je savais ce que tu me dirais sous l'effet du sort mais je voulais t'éviter de le faire en public, alors je t'en avais exclu.

— C'est pour ça !

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Les sorts de Loki marchaient toujours parfaitement, il aurait donc dû comprendre que si ça n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui, c'était intentionnel.

— Si j'avais été plus malin, j'aurai pensé à m'en exclure également… Cela m'aurait évité cette humiliation.

— Tu as honte de m'aimer ?

— Non, j'ai honte que ce soit une de mes blagues qui m'ait poussé à te l'avouer. Il y a quelques heures, j'essayais encore de me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Donc tu m'aimes ?

— Il semblerait, malheureusement…

— Hé ! Protesta-t-il indigné. Tu n'es pas non plus un cadeau, je te signale !

Loki éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Tony. D'un même geste, il se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et scellèrent leurs lèvres d'un long baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent collés, front contre front.

— Dis le moi encore, murmura le milliardaire.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu le sais.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis le dieu souffla :

— Je t'aime Antony.

— Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis ce 1er avril où Loki l'avait plaqué au mur et embrassé pour jouer un tour aux Avengers.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Tony les interrompit. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? Résigné, il décrocha :

— Oui, Steve ?

— On voulait vérifier que tout allait bien.

— C'était le cas avant que tu appelles…

— Et aussi te rappeler de lui dire de rompre son sort.

Sérieusement ? Il n'y avait que ça qui les intéressait ?!

— Je le ferais, grommela-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, Loki lui expliqua :

— Le sort est déjà annulé. J'ai réalisé que forcer les gens à avouer leurs sentiments, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça.

— Fait attention, tu es en train devenir raisonnable !

— Absolument pas !

— C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai.

— Tu devrais peut-être jeter un œil dehors avant de faire de telles affirmations… lui glissa Loki, retenant à grand mal un sourire ravi.

Craignant le pire, Tony s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il ne fut effectivement pas déçu. De petits angelots blonds armés d'arc et de flèches à la pointe en forme de cœur poursuivaient les passants un peu partout dans la ville. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, le dieu de la malice était incorrigible.

— Loki !

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai une réputation à tenir ! Là au moins les gens sauront que c'est moi.

— Fury va criser quand il va voir ça !

— J'espère bien, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

C'est précisément le moment que choisit le portable de Tony pour sonner de plus belle. Sans surprise, c'était le directeur du SHIELD qui l'appelait. Quand comprendraient-ils qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur les agissements de son petit-ami ?

Le jötun lui arracha le smartphone des mains et répondit à sa place.

— Désolé, Antony n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Rappelez demain.

— Loki vous allez immédiatement…

— Bonne Saint-Valentin à vous ! Lança-t-il avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Tony récupéra son téléphone et le mit en mode avion avant de lancer sur le canapé le plus proche. Qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui aujourd'hui.

— Tu avais quelque chose en tête quand tu as dit que je ne serais pas disponible avant demain ?

— J'ai quelques idées, en effet, confirma Loki en lui attrapant le menton pour l'embrasser.

Entre deux baisers, Tony parvint à susurrer :

— J'ai hâte de découvrir ça…


End file.
